Amnésique
by Deviland
Summary: C'était à Shachi de faire son tour de garde ce soir-là. Jusqu'à qu'il n'entende un bruit et qu'il ne retrouve quelqu'un sur le pont extérieur. ' - Pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, Shachi ? ' ' - On a de la visite. ' ' - Qui ? ' ' - Mugiwara No Luffy ! ' . Et Law n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ! Yaoi ! LawxLuffy !
1. Prologue

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Depuis « Fièvre » je n'avais pas posté de nouvelle fic sur One Piece.

**Disclamer** : Je pense que je serais en plein rêve à ce moment-là mais en tout cas, aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient. Ils appartiennent tous à Eiichiro Oda.

**Paring** : LawxLuffy. ( On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes ) et PenguinxShachi.

**Rating **: T pour le moment mais M pour plus tard ;)

**Résumé** : C'était à Shachi de faire son tour de garde ce soir-là. Jusqu'à qu'il entende un bruit et qu'il ne retrouve quelqu'un sur le pont extérieur. '' - Pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, Shachi ? '' '' - On a de la visite. '' '' - Qui ? '' '' - Mugiwara No Luffy ! '' . Et Law n'était pas au bout de ses surprises ! Yaoi ! LawxLuffy !

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages seront en _**gras et italique**._

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Prologue

« - Pour la dernière fois : que fais-tu ici, Mugiwara-ya ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un air sérieux sur le visage. »

Voilà dix minutes que Law était assis dans la cuisine du sous-marin avec Luffy devant lui. Derrière le brun au chapeau de paille se trouvait Bepo, Penguin et Shachi. Ces derniers essayaient de comprendre ce que faisait Luffy dans leur sous-marin. Mais aussi de trouver le moyen qu'avait utilisé le brun pour arriver ici alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mer depuis deux jours.

_Flash Back _:

Cette nuit-là, ce fut Shachi qui fut de tour de garde. Ce dernier s'amusait avec la chaine que Penguin lui avait offert lors de leur dernière escapade. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du sous-marin en direction de la cuisine pour prendre de quoi boire jusqu'à qu'un bruit assez faible ne se fasse entendre.

Le châtain se précipita vers le pont avant de remarquer que personne ne s'était réveillé et n'avait accouru au pont extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur et remarqua la masse au sol devant lui. Étant au beau milieu de la nuit, il n'arriva pas à distinguer la forme de là où il se trouvait. Il fut contraint de s'approcher tout en sortant un de ses couteaux, attachés à sa ceinture.

Seulement ce n'était pas un ennemi et Shachi le remarqua lorsqu'il arriva devant la personne évanouit. Enfin si, techniquement c'était un ennemi puisqu'il recherchait également le One Piece. Mais dans le fond c'était plutôt un allié.

Shachi le retourna sur le dos et regarda la cicatrice sous l'œil gauche de l'intrus. Il n'avait plus de doute, c'était bien Luffy. Mais le châtain n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu réussir à venir ici et pour quelles raisons. Il tenta de le réveiller en le secouant mais rien n'y faisait. Connaissant sa gourmandise pour la viande, il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il y avait de la viande mais en vain. Luffy ne se réveillait pas et Shachi commençait à se demander si le brun n'était pas mort.

Il le rentra à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il le traina jusqu'à la cuisine où il l'attacha avant de se courir en direction de la cabine du capitaine. Même s'il dormait, il devait le prévenir au risque de se faire disséquer vivant le lendemain.

Il frappa quelques coups contre la porte et attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement sur Law à moitié endormi, torse nu et les cheveux emmêlé de toutes parts. Le chirurgien bailla en se couvrant la bouche de sa main tout en fixant Shachi.

« - Pourquoi viens-tu me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, Shachi ?

- Euh … je … Capitaine !

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- On a de la visite, continua le châtain, nerveux.

- Qui ? Demanda-t-il en se réveillant.

- Mugiwara No Luffy ! »

_Fin du Flash Back._

Et voilà comment Shachi avait trouvé Luffy et pourquoi Law était réveillé à quatre heures du matin. Penguin et Bepo avaient été réveillés par la discussion entre Law et Shachi dans les couloirs.

Lorsque Law était arrivé, habillé, dans la cuisine, Luffy était réveillé et regardait autour de lui avec un air calme qui étonna le chirurgien malgré lui. Mugiwara n'était jamais calme, une vraie pile électrique lorsqu'il le voulait. Mais là, quelque chose n'allait pas. Law l'avait remarqué en croisant le regard du brun. Et maintenant il essayait de savoir ce qu'il faisait dans son sous-marin.

« - Tu vas donc me dire que tu ne sais pas comment tu as atterri sur le sous-marin au beau milieu de la nuit et en pleine mer ? Répéta Law avec un ton qui démontrait son agacement.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas ! J'ignore comment j'ai pu arriver ici, je te le jure ! Soupira le brun en fixant Law.

- Tu ne sembles pas mentir, souffla le chirurgien en croisant les bras, son nodachi posé contre la table.

- Pourquoi voudrais-je te mentir ? S'énerva-t-il, J'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai atterri ici, je te signale !

- **_Seulement il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans son attitude. De ce que j'ai pu remarquer, il est simple d'esprit. Sauf que là, je ne vois aucune trace de ça. Il semble parfaitement sur de ce qu'il dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? _**Pensa Law sans arrêter de fixer Luffy.

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? Soupira-t-il, Je t'ai dit la vérité alors tu veux bien me détacher ! Je ne ferais rien contre vous. Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, en plus ! »

Stop ! Que venait-il de dire exactement ? Law n'était pas vraiment sur puisque le brun avait murmuré sa dernière phrase tellement bas que cela aurait été impossible de la comprendre sans avoir fait attention. Il releva la tête vers Bepo, Shachi et Penguin et vit que ces derniers étaient tout aussi étonnés que lui.

« - Tu peux répéter ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Luffy, prit au dépourvu.

- La dernière phrase que tu as murmurée, compléta-t-il.

- Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, répéta-t-il automatiquement. »

Law fronça les sourcils en entendant la phrase du brun au chapeau de paille. Comment ça « il ne savait qui il était » ? Ils s'étaient rencontrés à Shabondy et il l'avait sauvé à Marine Ford. Luffy, quant à lui, essayait de comprendre pourquoi celui qui lui faisait face le regardait de cette manière. Qu'avait-il encore dit ?

« - Tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda brusquement Law. »

Luffy fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire son prénom seulement rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler alors qu'il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il essaya de se rappeler pendant quelques minutes avant de relever la tête brusquement vers Law en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

« - Je ne m'en rappelle plus, souffla-t-il, horrifié.

- Tu en es sûr ? Insista Law.

- Oui ! Comment faut-il te le dire ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Que ce soit de mon prénom, mon nom de famille ou même mon âge.

- Penguin, l'appela Law en regardant son navigateur derrière Luffy, Tu veux bien faire cuire de la viande ? »

Penguin fut surpris de la demande et se dirigea vers le fond de la cuisine avant d'être arrêté par Law. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et le navigateur préféra ne plus bouger que d'énerver Law un peu plus.

« - Je n'y crois pas, souffla le capitaine des Heart Pirates.

- Quoi donc, capitaine ? Demanda Shachi, inquiet.

- Il est amnésique, avoua-t-il. »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, même Luffy. Amnésique ! Comment étais-ce arrivé ? Luffy ne comprenait pas. Il lança un regard perdu à Law qui se leva de sa chaise et lui coupa ses liens d'un coup rapide de nodachi.

« - Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver mais tu as perdu la mémoire. Et tu ne te rappelles de rien, que ce soit sur toi, sur ton équipage, sur mon équipage et sur moi-même. De plus, je pensais que tes habitudes seraient quand même présentes malgré ton amnésie mais il faut croire que même ça, tu les as oublié. Et enfin, tu ne parles pas de la même façon que d'habitude. Tu prends le temps de réfléchir et je dois avouer que c'est étonnant.

- Traite-moi d'abruti, je ne te dirais rien, répliqua Luffy avec hargne.

- J'oserai bien seulement là tu n'agis pas comme un abruti, ajouta Law, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- Que va-t-on faire capitaine ? Intervenu Bepo.

- Il reste avec nous tant qu'il n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire, les informa-t-il, Shachi, montre-lui les cabines et donne lui un lit.

- Compris.

- Luffy-ya, l'appela Law en se tournant vers le brun au chapeau de paille.

- Hein ?

- Tu t'appelles Luffy !

- Ah … ,

- Suis Shachi et repose-toi ! On essayera de comprendre la raison de ton amnésie demain.

- Comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il en suivant Shachi. »

Law attendit quelques instants après que Luffy et Shachi ne soient sortis de la cuisine pour soupirer faiblement. Penguin et Bepo regardèrent leur capitaine en silence pendant que ce dernier s'asseyait sur la chaise où il se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Capitaine, l'interpela nerveusement Penguin, Il est vraiment … ,

- Amnésique ? Termina Law avant d'ajouter, Malheureusement oui ! Donc je suppose qu'il a oublié toutes les techniques qu'il a appris jusqu'à présent ainsi que l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

- Que va-t-on faire ?

- Je vous l'aie déjà dit, soupira-t-il, Il reste ici le temps qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

- On ne risque pas de s'ennuyer, fit Penguin en souriant.

- Retournons nous coucher. Si tu croises Shachi, dit lui qu'il continue son tour de garde. »

Penguin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant qu'ils ne retournent chacun dans leur cabine.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?

Pour plus de précisions, l'histoire se déroule deux trois mois après que Law est sauvé Luffy à Marine Ford. Donc Luffy était en plein entrainement et Law n'est pas encore devenu un Shichibukai.

Law : Tiens ça faisait longtemps ! Tu reviens nous voir ?

Moi : … ,

Law : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Moi : Juste que savoir que tu vas en baver me fait rire.

Law : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête ?

Moi : Comme d'habitude, Law ! Secret !

Luffy : Tu t'es remise au LawxLuffy ?

Moi : Oui ! ^^ J'ai mis du temps avant de retrouver une idée mais je suis de retour.

Law : Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre.

Moi : Essaie !

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaît. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Et en ce qui concerne les publications des autres chapitres, ça sera un par semaine, sauf si j'avance bien dans les chapitres. À la semaine prochaine alors.

Review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir. ^^

D'abord merci pour les review, les favoris ou les alertes ! Ça me fait plaisir. ^^

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Roblochon** : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci pour ta review.

**Chester** : Tu dis suite, je te dis maintenant :) Merci pour ta review.

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en **_gras et italique_**.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

« - Salut Shachi, fit Penguin avec un sourire.

- Salut, répondit ce dernier à moitié endormi sur la table de la cuisine.

- Tu sais où est Mugiwara ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Avec le capitaine, il me semble, lui confia-t-il en buvant son café, Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je croyais avoir rêvé, cette nuit ! L'informa-t-il en se servant du café.

- Malheureusement c'est la vérité, affirma le châtain en regardant la pendule qui affichait sept heures quarante, Il a bel et bien perdu la mémoire. Je me demande s'il la retrouvera un jour.

- Ne porte pas la poisse, tu seras gentil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de devenir si jamais il ne souvient de rien.

- Va savoir. Peut-être qu'il restera ici au final, supposa le mécanicien en regardant l'intérieur de sa tasse.

- Et son équipage ? Lui rappela le navigateur. »

Shachi haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment la situation allait évoluer. Il était sûr que si Luffy restait le temps de retrouver la mémoire, il pourrait être considéré comme un membre de l'équipage. Car le temps pour retrouver la mémoire au brun était inconnu. Malgré le fait que Law était un excellent médecin, il ne pensait pas que Luffy retrouverait ses souvenirs aussi rapidement.

Au même moment Law fixait Luffy en croisant les bras. Le plus jeune était calme et assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Law venait de terminer de l'examiner et il avait appris qu'il avait reçu un gros coup sur la tête avant de s'évanouir. Maintenant Luffy attendait patiemment que Law ne parle mais le capitaine des Heart ne semblait pas disposé à prendre la parole. Finalement il inspira un bon coup avant de lui demander :

« - Tu peux me dire ce que tu sais sur moi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu me connais, je le sais. Mais moi, j'ai tout oublié ! Alors dit moi tout ce que tu sais sur moi, expliqua-t-il. »

Law fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. La vérité mais devait-il mentionner le fait que son frère Ace était mort ? Cela pourrait l'aider à ce souvenir de quelque chose, qui sait.

« - Très bien, souffla Law en s'asseyant sur la chaise de son bureau et se tournant vers Luffy, Tu t'appelles Monkey D. Luffy, le fils de Monkey D. Dragon et le petit-fils de Monkey D. Garp. Tu as dix-huit ans. Tu es le capitaine des Mugiwara d'où ton surnom Mugiwara No Luffy.

- J'ai un équipage ? Répéta-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, affirma le chirurgien avant d'ajouter, Tu avais un frère du nom de Portgas D. Ace mais … ,

- Mais il est mort, termina le brun au chapeau de paille.

- Tu t'en rappelles ? Demanda Law, légèrement surpris.

- Non, assura-t-il en détournant le regard, Je … J'ai juste déduit que ton « mais » voulait dire ça. Et puis en voyant l'expression que tu avais, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-**_ Je vais finir par me demander si le coup qu'il a reçu ne l'a pas rendu intelligent au bout d'un moment,_** pensa-t-il.

- Law-san ?

- Continuons. Tu as perdu ton frère lors de la Grande Guerre à Marine Ford il y a de deux-trois mois. Je t'ai sauvé et soigné les blessures que tu avais.

- Ah bon ? Eh ben merci alors, sourit-il, Même si je m'en souviens pas.

- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. De ce que j'ai compris, tu comptais t'entrainer pendant deux ans. Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve ton équipage ce qui ne va pas nous aider.

- Pourquoi ?

- En voyant les membres de ton équipage tu pourrais retrouver la mémoire mais je ne pense pas que ça sera efficace. Le fait de t'avoir parler de ton frère ne t'a rien rappeler. Pourtant ça été un évènement marquant pour toi. »

Luffy le regarda silencieusement, écoutant attentivement les paroles du brun. Il aurait voulu se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais malgré le fait que Law lui parlait de lui, rien ne lui revenait en tête. C'était agaçant. Il voulait retrouver la mémoire.

« - Et pour finir, tu maitrisais, il y a encore quelques heures, le Gomu Gomu No Mi. Le fruit du caoutchouc, expliqua le chirurgien en attrapant la joue du plus jeune et en l'étirant.

- Hein ? S'écria-t-il en voyant sa joue, Mais … Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça c'est le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, l'informa-t-il en lâchant la joue, Je pense que tu vas devoir t'entrainer de nouveau pour le maitriser.

- Comment … ?

- Comment as-tu obtenu ce fruit ? Compléta-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Luffy, Je l'ignore. Il n'y a que toi qui dois surement le savoir.

- Je vois.

- Maintenant lèves-toi ! C'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du capitaine au chapeau de paille et ce dernier sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard insistant de Law. Il allait en avoir du travail. Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance de faire retrouver la mémoire à Luffy. Il suivit le brun et se dirigea vers la cuisine où le reste de l'équipage se trouvait. À part Bepo, Penguin et Shachi, le reste hurla de surprise en voyant Luffy.

« - Capitaine, l'appela Wakame, Que fait-il ici ?

- Perte de mémoire, répondit le capitaine en s'asseyant à sa place pendant que Luffy s'installait à côté de Shachi. »

La surprise passa au bout de cinq minutes et ils purent manger dans le silence. Penguin expliqua la situation à ses coéquipiers alors que Shachi essayait de parler avec Luffy. Le brun au chapeau de paille ne se sentait pas à sa place. Quelque chose le dérangeait au fond de lui. Law le remarqua rapidement, ne quittant que rarement le plus jeune des yeux, mais resta silencieux et attendit les prochains évènements.

Une demi-heure passa avant que tout le monde ne quitte la cuisine à l'exception de Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Ban et Wakame. Les cinq Heart étaient restés sur ordre de leur capitaine qui était encore présent avec Luffy.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, capitaine ? Demanda Ban, le cuisinier des Heart.

- Je vais vous donner quelques ordres. Penguin et Shachi, je veux que vous vous occupiez de son entrainement. En même temps que votre travail actuel.

- Hein ? Fit Shachi avant d'ajouter en voyant l'air menaçant de son capitaine, Je pense que ça devrait aller.

- Ensuite, Luffy-ya tu aideras Ban à la cuisine.

- Oui.

- Wakame, tu iras avec lui dans la prochaine ville que nous accosterons et tu veilleras sur lui.

- À tes ordres, capitaine.

- Et Bepo, je veux que tu lui fasses visiter le sous-marin afin d'éviter qu'il ne se perde comme Shachi lorsque nous avions eu le sous-marin. »

Seul Penguin riait légèrement à la remarque de Law. Le navigateur se souvenait très bien lorsqu'ils avaient eu le sous-marin. Shachi n'avait pas arrêté de s'y perdre pendant un bon mois avant d'y arriver. Le châtain grogna quelque chose contre son meilleur ami avant de se faire interrompre par Law.

« - Maintenant que tout est au point, au travail, ordonna Law. »

Mise à part Bepo et Ban, les trois autres Heart désertèrent la cuisine pour faire leur travail. Law souffla silencieusement avant de reporter son attention sur Luffy qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Il fit signe à Bepo de s'occuper de ce qu'il avait dit et l'ours polaire se dirigea vers Luffy pour l'emmener faire une visite du sous-marin. Lorsqu'ils furent sorti de la cuisine, Ban se tourna vers son capitaine.

« - Comment a-t-il perdu la mémoire ?

- Je l'ignore mais je compte bien le deviner. Lorsqu'il aura terminé la visite avec Bepo, il viendra t'aider. Je retourne dans ma cabine pour trouver un moyen à lui redonner la mémoire.

- Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison il est arrivé ici ? »

C'était la question que Law n'arrêtait pas de se poser sans trouver une réponse plausible. Tant qu'il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Luffy, il ne comprendrait pas la raison qui l'a emmené ici. Seulement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelque chose qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il finirait par arriver à lui faire retrouver la mémoire et Luffy retrouvera son équipage. C'était l'objectif à atteindre et même si Luffy était censé être son ennemi pour la quête du One Piece, il ne comptait pas le laisser ainsi.

Au même moment, dans la salle des machines Shachi s'occupait d'un des moteurs du sous-marin pendant que Wakame l'aidait de temps en temps tout en discutant.

« - Tu devrais aller vérifier la réserve, Wakame, l'informa Shachi.

- Je vais y aller mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on va avoir Mugiwara No Luffy avec nous pendant un petit moment, lui confia-t-il.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître étonnant mais le capitaine l'a décidé ainsi. On a été surpris de voir qu'il avait perdu la mémoire et je pense que le capitaine ne le laissera pas partir sans avoir réussi à lui redonner la mémoire.

- Tu sais, en le regardant comme ça on dirait que Mugiwara n'est qu'un garçon ordinaire avec le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon, souffla-t-il.

- Un garçon perdu, compléta faiblement Shachi en arrêtant son geste.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non mais va faire ton travail avant que le capitaine ne te voit ici. Reviens après si tu veux, se moqua-t-il. »

Wakame grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible envers son nakama avant de quitter la salle des machines et de remonter au pont supérieur pour aller à la réserve et vérifier les vivres qu'il restait avant d'atteindre la ville suivante.

Luffy suivait Bepo depuis plus de cinq minutes. L'ours blanc expliquait à Luffy comment accéder à tels endroits du sous-marin sous le regard admiratif du brun. Ce dernier adorait le sous-marin et écoutait attentivement Bepo comme un enfant à qui on remettait son cadeau de Noël.

Lorsque la visite fut terminée, Bepo ramena Luffy à la cuisine puis s'en alla pour aller voir Law. Luffy le remercia avant de se tourner vers Ban qui était occupé à vérifier son stock dans la cuisine. En remarquant Luffy, il se présenta puis lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire.

Pendant plus d'une heure, Luffy s'amusait à préparer les ingrédients pour le repas du midi. Ban l'observait du coin de l'œil, intrigué. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait, Luffy n'était pas quelqu'un de très calme. Il était souvent surexcité.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour que tout le monde me regarde de cette manière ? Demanda soudainement Luffy en relevant la tête vers Ban.

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde d'une manière intriguée ? Est-ce parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire ou parce que avant, je n'étais pas du tout comme ça ?

- Entre autres, souffla Ban, pris au dépourvu, Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal, rassures-toi ! C'est seulement que l'on est surpris de te trouver ici.

- Je vois, soupira-t-il en reprenant sa tâche, J'aimerais bien me souvenir de tout mais c'est comme si c'était bloqué. Malgré ce qu'a pu me dire Law-san sur moi, ça ne m'a rien rappeler.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais ne penses pas que l'on va te rejeter parce que tu es amnésique. Si le capitaine veut t'aider, sois sûr qu'il arriva à te faire retrouver la mémoire.

- Merci Ban, sourit-il. »

Luffy continua ce qu'il faisait pendant que Ban commençait à préparer le déjeuner. Il était bientôt l'heure de passer à table.

La journée se déroula rapidement. L'équipage allait atteindre la prochaine île dans la matinée d'après les calculs de Penguin. Maintenant que le navigateur avait terminé de vérifier leur itinéraire, il était maintenant dans la salle d'entrainement avec Luffy. Shachi ne devait pas tarder mais Penguin avait déjà commencé à s'entrainer avec Luffy.

Il esquiva les coups du brun au chapeau de paille sans trop de difficulté même s'il était quelque peu surpris par la force de Luffy. Il remarqua que son amnésie lui avait fait oublier ses techniques mais pour le corps-à-corps, Luffy n'avait pas le besoin d'utiliser son fruit du démon.

Penguin recula d'un bond et Luffy couru vers lui tout en balançant son poing vers l'avant ce qui étira son bras sous la surprise du brun. Penguin attrapa le bras de Luffy et le retint, forçant ce dernier à avancer vers lui.

« - Je sais par quoi commencer l'entrainement, fit Penguin.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Luffy.

- Essaie de me frapper de loin, annonça-t-il. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de reculer jusqu'à que Penguin ne lui dise de s'arrêter. Il regarda son bras et refit le même geste. Le poing vola rapidement jusqu'à Penguin. Le navigateur voulu l'esquiver mais l'arrivée de Shachi dans la pièce le surpris et l'empêcha d'esquiver le coup. Il se retrouva projeté contre le mur derrière lui, la joue enflée.

« - Ça va aller, Penguin ? S'inquiéta Shachi en s'avançant vers son meilleur ami.

- Oui, dit-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Intervenu Luffy en courant vers lui.

- Non. De toute façon, j'aurai dû esquiver le coup, soupira-t-il, Mais Shachi m'a surpris.

- Désolé, fit ce dernier en riant nerveusement.

- Bon, le point positif est que tu es réussi à faire ce j'avais en tête. Il faut que tu t'entraines à frapper jusqu'à que tu maitrises parfaitement le fait que tes membres s'allongent.

- Compris.

- On continue ? Proposa Shachi en aidant Penguin à se redresser. »

Il accepta et l'entraînement repris pendant une bonne heure. À la fin, Shachi et Penguin étaient assis par terre, épuisé, alors que Luffy était encore debout et continuait à s'entrainer. Il donnait des coups dans le vent pour pouvoir développer sa vitesse. Le mécanicien des Heart regarda un instant Luffy en se demandant comment il pouvait tenir autant. L'endurance de Luffy semblait sans limite contrairement à eux qui étaient épuisés après essayer de contrer les coups du chapeau de paille.

Dix minutes passèrent avant que Penguin ne se lève et ne quitte la salle d'entrainement après avoir expliqué qu'il devait vérifier si le sous-marin était toujours sur le bon chemin. Shachi n'avait pas lâché du regard son meilleur ami jusqu'à qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir. Luffy, lui, regardait du coin de l'œil le mécanicien des Heart avant qu'un sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage.

« - Tu as l'air d'apprécier Penguin, fit-il en tournant la tête vers Shachi.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Shachi, ajouta Luffy. »

Shachi écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de nier rapidement les propos de Luffy, les joues rouges. En voyant la gêne du châtain, Luffy explosa de rire. Il avait vu juste, Shachi appréciait Penguin bien plus qu'un simple ami. Il finit par calmer son rire et essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« - Rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien.

- Je … Mais je n'aime pas Penguin ! Répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

- Ah bon, dit-il, faisant mine d'être étonné, J'aurai pourtant pensé le contraire.

- Penguin est seulement mon meilleur ami, rien de plus, rien de moins, affirma-t-il en baissant la tête.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il, J'ai compris. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Pratiquement vingt et une heures, répondit-il après un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre.

- Déjà ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Eh oui, fit Shachi en riant face à l'air étonné du brun avant de pâlir brusquement en se rappelant de quelque chose.

- Aller, je vais m'entrainer pendant quelques minutes et après … ,

- Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, surtout ! L'interrompit la voix sèche de Law. »

Les deux pirates sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte où se trouvait Law. Ce dernier semblait légèrement agacé mais Luffy ne comprit pas pourquoi, contrairement à Shachi qui déglutit difficilement.

« - Tous les trois, vous avez manqué le dinez de ce soir ! Les informa-t-il, Penguin est parti vérifier la direction du sous-marin et ensuite il ira diner. C'est pareil pour vous deux ! Direction la cuisine, tout de suite ! »

Connaissant parfaitement les conséquences de cette situation, Shachi se releva aussitôt et quitta la salle d'entrainement en courant et se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard intrigué de Luffy. Ce dernier fut contraint de s'avancer vers la porte, rejoignant Law qui semblait l'attendre.

« - Désolé, dit-il, On n'a pas vu l'heure passée.

- J'ai remarqué, soupira-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, Aller, suis-moi !

- Dit Law, l'appela-t-il en le rattrapant, J'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu sois aussi froid envers moi ? C'est parce que Penguin a la joue enflée par ma faute ?

- Où vas-tu chercher de telles idées ? Lâcha Law en le regardant sérieusement.

- Je … Je ne sais pas. On était pas si proche que je ne le penses ?

- Ça déprend de ce que tu penses.

- On était amis ?

- Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse se considérer comme tel étant donné qu'on s'est croisé deux fois et qu'on n'a pas pris le temps de se connaître. Et puis entre pirates, on est rarement ami.

- Ah, souffla-t-il, l'air déçu. »

Law le regard du coin de l'œil tout en continuant son chemin vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas cherché à remonter le moral de Luffy car il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ils étaient amis alors qu'ils étaient ennemis dans la recherche du One Piece. Seulement voir Luffy comme ça le dérangeait légèrement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où Penguin et Shachi mangeaient déjà. La cuisine était pratiquement déserte. Law expliqua à Luffy que tout le monde avait déjà terminé de manger depuis une heure au moins. Le brun au chapeau de paille n'avait rien dit et s'était assis à la table, en face de Penguin et Shachi. Law s'installa également et mangea en même temps qu'eux.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de regarder le capitaine des Heart Pirates du coin de l'œil tout en mangeant. Il se demandait si le chirurgien ne les avait pas attendu spécialement ou s'il avait été trop occupé pour manger plus tôt. Il aurait bien posé la question à l'intéressé mais bizarrement quelque chose le retint au fond de lui. Comme une sorte de mise en garde. Quelque chose qui l'intrigua. Law n'avait pas l'air méchant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre pirates avaient terminé de manger. Shachi fut de corvée de vaisselle et Law sortit de la cuisine pour se diriger vers sa cabine d'où il n'en sortirait plus de la soirée. Luffy l'avait regardé partir sans rien dire avant de se tourner vers Penguin qui regardait rapidement l'heure. Ce dernier partit également dans sa cabine pour revoir les cartes qu'il avait faites. Luffy resta silencieux durant quelques minutes. Il réfléchissait à ce qui lui était arrivé. L'envie de retrouver la mémoire devenait de plus en plus forte. Il en avait marre de ne plus rien savoir si lui ou ses amis.

« - Ça ne va pas, Luffy ? L'interpela Shachi lorsqu'il eut terminé la vaisselle.

- Si, souffla-t-il en sortant de ses pensées, Je … Je réfléchissais juste.

- Si tu as un problème, parles-en au capitaine, il t'aidera, l'informa-t-il.

- Oui. Je vais aller dans ma cabine. Bonne nuit Shachi. »

Le châtain regarda Luffy disparaître dans les couloirs du sous-marin avec un regard inquiet. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Luffy ne devait pas se sentir à l'aise. Le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire et de se retrouver dans un équipage où il ne connaissait personne ne devait pas l'aider. Il soupira, se demandant combien de temps tout ça aller durer, avant de quitter la cuisine en éteignant la lumière. Il se dirigea vers sa cabine, qu'il partageait avec Penguin et se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois arrivé.

« - Où est Luffy ? Demanda Penguin en levant la tête de ses cartes.

- Dans sa cabine, répondit-il en enlevant sa combinaison.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec toi ici ? Ça lui aurait permis de parler un peu.

- Va savoir, souffla-t-il en s'allongent sur son lit, fixant le plafond.

- … ,

- Et ta joue ? S'inquiéta soudainement Shachi en tournant la tête vers son meilleur ami.

- Elle va mieux. De toute façon ce n'est pas un coup comme ça qui va me tuer. J'en ai vu d'autre depuis que je fais partie de l'équipage.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. »

Le silence retomba au chacun vaquait à leurs occupations. Luffy était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, dormant profondément. Seulement il ne rêva de rien. C'était le noir complet.

* * *

Et voilà. :)

J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. On avance, petit à petit dans l'histoire ^^

Law : Sérieusement, un Luffy calme ! Où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

Moi : Dans ma tête !

Luffy : Je vais mettre longtemps avant de retrouver la mémoire ?

Moi : Plus ou moins.

Law : Tu ne chercherais pas les coups, par hasard ?

Moi : Qui moi ? Pas du tout ! Je veux juste que vous terminiez ensemble … ,

Law et Luffy : Comment ?

Moi : En passant par plein d'idées.

Luffy : Ça m'a l'air intéressent. Tu comptes déjà la tuer ?

Law : Non ! Pour le moment, j'attends de voir ce qu'elle a en tête.

Moi : Dois-je me réjouir de cette idée ou non ?

Merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que cela continue à vous plaire. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine sauf si le chapitre est déjà terminé avant.

Review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour / Bonsoir ^^

Voilà le chapitre deux comme promis. ^^

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Une** : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être amnésique pour être intelligent ^^ Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes ce couple. Merci pour tes encouragements et pour ta review.

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Et les souvenirs de Luffy seront en _italique_.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin Luffy se réveilla en premier. Il s'asseya lentement sur son lit et s'étira un bon coup avant de se mettre à bailler. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla avant de sortir de la cabine. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il pouvait être mais il se rendit rapidement compte que personne n'était réveillé. Un faible sourire s'installa sur son visage avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le pont extérieur.

L'aube commençait seulement à montrer le bout de son nez. Il était vraiment tôt. Il s'appuya contre la rembarre et regarda l'horizon avec un air nostalgique. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une douleur ne se fasse ressentir à la tête. Il porta rapidement sa main à son front et gémit de douleur tout en fermant les yeux. Quelque chose lui revenait en tête.

_C'était au début de leur aventure, juste après avoir quitté le village d'Usopp et d'avoir eu le Vogue Merry. Luffy avait été tellement heureux d'avoir enfin un bateau qu'il s'était réveillé très tôt le lendemain. Et au lieu de crier qu'il avait faim comme à son habitude, il s'était rendu dehors et s'était assis sur la tête du Merry. Il était resté assis dessus pendant des heures, jusqu'à que Nami et Usopp ne réveillent et que Zoro ne redescende du haut du mat._

Luffy écarquilla les yeux en respirant brusquement. Il était à présent à genoux sur le pont et en sueur. La douleur avait disparu mais pas l'impression d'un manque énorme. Il se remémora le souvenir et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, s'il allait retrouver la mémoire aussi vite. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il rêvait éveillé. Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il se souviendrait avant un long moment. La situation ressemblait seulement à celle de son souvenir mais rien ne lui faisait pensé qu'il pourrait retrouver la mémoire.

« - Luffy, ça va ? L'appela Ban derrière lui. »

Luffy se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Ban, qui fumait une cigarette. Sa respiration ne s'était pas encore totalement calmé et Ban le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils en reposant sa question. Luffy eut l'impression d'être blessé gravement pour avoir tous ses traitements d'attention. Mais au fond il savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Il répondit sincèrement avant d'ajouter ce qu'il pensait de la situation. L'enthousiasme de Ban retomba aussitôt. Il s'asseya aux côtés de Luffy.

« - Tu es vraiment pessimiste, souffla-t-il, moqueur.

- Réaliste, rectifia-t-il.

- Si tu veux, se moqua-t-il avant d'ajouter, Seulement tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose un jour après avoir perdu la mémoire.

- Cela ne prouve rien, assura-t-il.

- Tu es vraiment têtu, constata-t-il avant de se lever et d'écraser sa cigarette contre le talon de sa chaussure, Tu viens ou tu préfères rester dehors ?

- J'aimerais plutôt prendre une douche, lui confia-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je vais te montrer où se trouvent les douches. Tu vas surement devoir changer de vêtements. Je crois qu'il reste une combinaison, reste à savoir si elle te va au non. »

Luffy hocha la tête avant de suivre Ban dans les couloirs du sous-marin jusqu'aux douches. Une fois là-bas, Ban attrapa une combinaison un boxer et les donna au brun. Luffy les remercia avant de se retrouver seule dans la pièce. Il se déshabilla et mit ses affaires au sale comme lui avait conseillé Ban. Il pénétra dans la douche et alluma le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps l'apaisait. Il était bien content que la douleur ressentit quelques minutes auparavant avait disparu. Son souvenir lui revint une nouvelle fois en tête et il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé.

Il souriait de joie, comme un enfant. Tout le contraire de maintenant où il ne souriait pas beaucoup. Quelque chose manquait et c'était sa mémoire. Il était sûr que ce souvenir de ce qu'il avait oublié lui redonnerait le même sourire qu'il avait lors de son souvenir.

Il soupira un bon coup avant de commencer à se laver. Il frotta ses membres avec du savon et un gant et se lava entièrement sans oublier de se laver les cheveux également. Il laissa l'eau le rincer et resta quelques minutes pensif. Il finit par couper l'eau et attraper la serviette pour sortir. Il se sécha entièrement et s'habilla de la combinaison que Ban lui avait donné avec le reste. Celle-ci lui allait à sa taille et il fut satisfait du résultat même s'il préférait ses autres vêtements qu'une combinaison.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour dire à Ban qu'il n'aimait pas trop porter une combinaison mais en sortant, il percuta un membre de l'équipage et tomba sur ce dernier. Luffy essaya de se redresser tout en marmonnant quelques excuses mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge en reconnaissant la personne qu'il avait bousculée.

« - Law, murmura-t-il surpris avant de se relever et de dire, Désolé je ne voulais pas.

- Mugiwara-ya, souffla Law en se frottant la tête, Qu'est-ce que … »

Le chirurgien remarqua rapidement le fait que Luffy portait une combinaison de son équipage. Le brun au chapeau de paille comprit le silence de son ami et lui expliqua que Ban lui avait prêté cette combinaison parce qu'il n'avait d'autres vêtements et que les siens étaient au sale. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois et voulut aider Law à se relever mais ce dernier refusa gentiment son aide.

« - Ça change de te voir habillé ainsi, Mugiwara-ya, dit-il, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-Tu trouves ? Répliqua-t-il perdu en regardant ses vêtements, J'aime plutôt mes autres vêtements.

- Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras.

- Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il, les joues gonflées en faisant la moue.

- _Il recommence à agir comme avant, c'est bon signe,_ pensa le chirurgien en regardant Luffy.

- Au fait, que veux-tu que j'aille faire en ville cette après-midi avec Wakame ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

- Wakame doit faire l'inventaire de la nourriture et des affaires que j'ai besoin, l'informa-t-il.

- Quand tu parles d'affaires que tu as besoin, commença-t-il.

- Je parle des médicaments pour la pharmacie. Ne t'inquiète pas, Wakame sait de quoi j'ai besoin et puis j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ah, fit-il en passant sa main dans son cou, Comme tu voudras. »

Et Luffy s'éloigna de Law et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Le chirurgien resta silencieux avant de continuer également son chemin. Il avait du mal à s'y faire. Un Luffy qui n'était pas surexcité toute la journée et ne demandait pas à manger toutes les heures n'était pas un Luffy normal. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Vers quatorze heures, les membres de l'équipage des Heart descendaient à terre pour quelques affaires. Jean Bart surveillé le sous-marin. Luffy rejoint Wakame et les deux pirates se dirigèrent vers les magasins pour acheter de quoi manger et les affaires du capitaine. Pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, Wakame avait donné la moitié de la liste pour la nourriture à Luffy.

Ils se séparèrent et firent les courses chacun de leur côté. Luffy n'avait pas trop de mal à trouver ce qui était marqué. Il mit une dizaine de minutes à tout rassembler avant de retrouver Wakame qui avait également terminé de son côté. Lorsque leurs achats furent encaissés et que Wakame eut payé, ils sortirent du magasin.

L'autre partie des courses qu'ils devaient faire était d'acheter les affaires pour Law. Luffy se demanda, l'espace de quelques secondes, ce que voulait bien le chirurgien. Il se tourna vers Wakame qui lui expliqua que c'était pour la chirurgie. Ils allaient surement achetés des scalpels et d'autres instruments pour pratiquer la chirurgie. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Luffy imagina une expression sadique sur le visage ensanglanté de Law qui tiendrait un scalpel à la main. Il déglutit difficilement en imaginant la scène puis envoya cette pensée aux oubliettes.

« - Dit moi si je me trompe mais Law est quelqu'un de strict ? Demanda le brun au chapeau de paille.

- Oui et non, lui confia Wakame, un peu soulagé qu'il parle, Le capitaine n'aime seulement pas qu'on n'obéisse pas à un de ses ordres. Si tu oses contester ses ordres, tu pourrais te retrouver sur la table d'opération et te faire disséquer vivant.

- Hein ? S'écria-t-il de surprise.

- Mais il ne te fera pas de mal grâce à son fruit du démon.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Le fruit du démon du capitaine permet de découper les membres du corps d'une personne sans que celle-ci ne meure ou ne saigne.

- Eh ben, fit-il, impressionné, Il est cool son fruit du démon.

- Oui. En plus il t'a déjà soigné avec, lui rappela-t-il.

- Il m'en a parlé mais je ne m'en souviens pas, lui confia-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu finiras par te rappeler de tout, assura-t-il avant d'ajouter, Changeons de sujet. »

Luffy hocha la tête avant de réfléchir à quelque chose. Ils continuaient de marcher en direction du magasin et voyant le silence de Luffy, Wakame se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une gaffe.

« - Shachi et Penguin … , commença-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui mais entre nous, je dirais qu'ils sont plus seulement ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Hein ?

- Hier, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient plus intimes que de simples meilleurs amis, avoua-t-il.

- Merci de me prouver que je ne suis pas fou. Comme personne ne fait de remarque, j'ai l'impression d'halluciner. »

Luffy se mit à rire devant l'air soulagé qu'affichait Wakame. Il était soulagé d'avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Wakame sans que ce dernier soit choqué ou ne lui dise qu'il se faisait des idées. Ils continuèrent à discuter sur leurs amis et se demandèrent plus d'une fois si les deux avaient des sentiments pour l'autre. Leur discussion continua même lorsqu'ils cherchèrent les instruments pour Law. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors et les deux portaient chacun un sac.

« - Il faudrait vérifier ça, souffla Wakame avec un air songeur, Seulement comment faire sans qu'ils ne le remarquent.

- On finira bien par trouver, lui assura Luffy, Pour le moment on va ramener ça au … ,

- Ne bougez plus, tous les deux ! Hurla un soldat de la marine en pointant un fusil vers eux. »

Wakame et Luffy s'arrêtèrent en pleine rue et fixèrent le soldat de la marine devant eux avec horreur. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas remarquer la marine autour d'eux ? Peu à peu les soldats les encerclèrent et les pointèrent de leur arme.

« - Dit Wakame, fit doucement Luffy, Qui c'est ces types ?

- Tu te souviens qu'on est des pirates ? Demanda-t-il avant qu'un hochement de tête de Luffy ne lui réponde pour lui dire oui, Eh ben eux ce sont la marine. Ceux qui sont en charge d'arrêter les pirates !

- Et donc là on est un peu en mauvaise posture ?

- Ouais. Faut trouver le moyen de s'enfuir au plus vite avant que les ennuis ne débarque.

- Laisse-moi faire, j'ai une idée, lui confia Luffy. »

Wakame lui lança un regard perdu avant que Luffy ne tourne brusquement la tête vers sa gauche et hurle quelque chose en pointant du doigt un endroit au hasard. Wakame fut surpris que la diversion de Luffy fonctionne et ils purent s'enfuir. Mais rapidement, les soldats les suivirent. Ils continuèrent de courir à travers les rues de la ville jusqu'à arrivée vers la forêt. Luffy tourna la tête vers les arbres et lança son bras qui s'accrocha à une branche. Il ordonna à Wakame de s'accrocher à lui et ils furent propulsés vers les arbres sous le regard agacé de la marine.

Le plan de Luffy avait fonctionné mais Wakame redoutait l'atterrissage. Alors qu'il voyait la branche de l'arbre se rapprochait Luffy lâcha cette dernière et ils descendirent au sol sans encombres. Le brun au chapeau de paille lâcha Wakame tout en riant.

« - Mais t'es malade, s'exclama Wakame en hurlant.

- Avoue que c'était drôle, dit-il en riant.

- J'ai vraiment eu trop peur. J'ai cru qu'on allait percuter la branche tellement on allait vite. »

Wakame respirait comme si sa vie en dépendait tellement il avait eu peur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'enfuirait de cette manière. Il releva la tête vers Luffy qui continuait de rire comme un idiot. Il finit par se calmer et attendit que Luffy en face autant. Le chemin du retour se fit sans encombre, ni rencontre avec des soldats de la marine.

Une fois arrivés au sous-marin ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers à être revenus. Jean Bart leur lança un regard intrigué en voyant Luffy rire et Wakame qui boudait un peu. Luffy lui expliqua leur rencontre avec la marine et leur fuite. À la fin, Jean Bart ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur pendant que Wakame hurlait à Luffy d'emmener les affaires de Law dans l'infirmerie. Il accepta et se dirigea d'un pas confiant vers l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie était vide ce qui ne surprit pas Luffy. Il s'avança vers le bureau et posa le sac en papier où étaient ranger les instruments que Law avait demandés. Mais une fois posé, il ne quitta pas directement l'infirmerie. Cette pièce l'apaisait. Elle portait l'odeur de Law qui le rassurait. Même si cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était dans le sous-marin, il appréciait le chirurgien pour ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Et au fond de lui quelque chose le poussait à lui faire confiance.

Ce petit instant fut brisé par la voix de Wakame qui l'appelait dans le couloir. Luffy haussa les épaules et sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son ami. Il l'aida à ranger la réserve et une fois que tout fut ranger comme il le fallait, ils se rendirent sur le pont, rejoindre Jean Bart.

Une heure passa où Luffy ne fit qu'écouter Wakame racontait une de leurs aventures. Jean Bart écoutait également car il s'agissait de l'époque avant qu'il n'intègre l'équipage. Tout en souriant, Luffy s'allongea et regarda le ciel, penseur. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer et il finit par s'endormir sans que Wakame ne s'en rende compte.

_Il faisait chaud autour de lui. Il n'entendait rien, il ressentait seulement la chaleur. Mais cette chaleur ne le réconfortait pas, elle l'inquiétait et l'oppressait. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne vit rien autour de lui. Il n'y avait que du noir._

Luffy ouvrit les yeux lentement, rencontrant des yeux gris au lieu du ciel ce qui le surpris. Il se mit à rougir furieusement avant de reconnaître Law, qui reculait pour le laisser reprendre ses esprits. Le plus jeune des deux se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans l'infirmerie, allongé sur le lit. Il lança un regard perdu à Law qui le fixait avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« - Tu t'es endormi sur le pont, lui fit remarquer Law en s'asseyant sur son siège.

- Ah, fut la seule réponse du Chapeau de Paille.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Ajouta-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Law-san ?

- D'après Ban, tu te serais souvenu de quelque chose. Pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en informer ?

- Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit-il nerveusement.

- Mugiwara-ya, souffla-t-il, Il va falloir que tu viennes me parler à chaque fois que tu penses te souvenir de quelque chose. Je ne pourrais pas te soigner si tu ne viens pas m'en parler.

- Oui, affirma-t-il.

- Et a ce qui semblerait, tu es gardé quelques réflexes d'avant.

- Hein ?

- Wakame m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé en ville, cette après-midi. La façon dont tu as faussé compagnie à la Marine ressemble à la façon que tu agissais auparavant.

- Une bonne chose, sourit-il.

- C'est vrai que l'on peut considérer cela comme une bonne chose, admit le chirurgien, Maintenant explique-moi ce qui s'est passé ce matin. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et expliqua l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé ce matin. Law resta silencieux et fixa Luffy avant de lui poser quelques questions auxquelles le plus jeune fut obligé de répondre. Dès qu'il eut toutes les informations nécessaires, il affirma à Luffy qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie et aller s'entrainer. Le brun ne s'opposa pas à l'ordre de Law mais resta au seuil de la porte.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Mugiwara-ya ? Demanda Law en remarquant qu'il restait devant la porte.

- Rien, murmura-t-il. »

Il quitta l'infirmerie sans perdre de temps et ferma derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entrainement. Law se demanda ce qui pouvait bien arriver à Luffy. Il trouvait son attitude étrange depuis qu'il était réveillé. Comme si quelque chose dérangeait le chapeau de paille.

« - Eh Luffy, l'appela Shachi lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'entrainement. »

Luffy arrêta son geste et releva la tête vers la porte et vit le châtain qui s'avançait vers lui avec un grand sourire. Shachi lui rappela qu'il devait l'aider à l'entrainer. Cette fois-ci, c'était Penguin qui n'était pas encore arrivé mais cela ne dérangeait pas Luffy même s'il appréciait le navigateur.

Ils se mirent rapidement en position de combat et Shachi se rua le premier sur Luffy pour lui donner un coup de pied. Luffy l'évita rapidement et contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing que Shachi rattrapa aussitôt. Les coups s'enchainèrent et le combat au corps-à-corps dura plus d'une dizaine de minutes mais fut gagné par Luffy qui envoya Shachi contre le mur le plus proche.

Mais le mécanicien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se releva rapidement avant d'attaquer Luffy à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le brun eut quelques difficultés à trouver une faille dans les attaques de Shachi. Celui-ci ne cessait pas de l'attaquer et ne le lui laissait aucune chance de pouvoir contre-attaquer. Mais finalement Luffy put attaquer à son tour au moment où Shachi allait le frapper d'un coup de poing. Le brun au chapeau de paille allait lui donner un coup de pied dans les jambes mais le mécanicien recula d'un bon avant même que Luffy n'est réussi son coup.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, exténués par le combat. Luffy se laissa tomber aux côtés de Shachi et regarda l'horloge afin d'éviter de répéter la même erreur que la veille. Il n'avait pas envie d'énerver Law à nouveau.

« - Désolé, je suis en retard, souffla la voix de Penguin en arrivant près d'eux.

- Ce n'est rien, assura Shachi, J'étais également en retard hier !

- Mais je pense que cela sert à rien que je vienne. Vous avez l'air à bout de forces.

- Cet abrutit apprend très vite et malgré son amnésie, son esprit combatif a dû rester le même, lui confia le mécanicien avec un sourire moqueur.

- Qui tu traites d'abruti, grogna doucement Luffy.

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre d'amnésique ici, idiot, ajouta Penguin, moqueur. »

Luffy se releva et essaya d'attaquer Penguin tout en riant. Le navigateur esquiva les deux premiers coups avant de devoir bloquer les suivants au risque d'avoir mal. Finalement Luffy avait encore de la force et Shachi s'éloigna des deux pirates pour se reposer. Mais le combat ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'avec Shachi. Ils entendirent Wakame leur hurler de se rendre à la cuisine pour le diner. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils quittent la salle d'entrainement et ne se dirigent vers la cuisine en courant. Luffy était à moitié mort de rire mais courait quand même. Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute à la cuisine sous le regard satisfait de Law qui était déjà assis à sa place.

Le diner se passa normalement. Luffy discutait avec Wakame, Shachi et Penguin. Ils expliquaient aux deux meilleurs amis ce qui s'était passé pendant l'après-midi. Ils n'avaient pas arrivés à garder leur fou rire au grand désespoir de Wakame pendant que Luffy les suivaient dans leur fou rire.

Tout en discutant, Luffy ne sentit pas le regard du chirurgien sur lui. Ce dernier parlait avec Bepo et Ban mais en regardant de temps en temps Luffy. Quelque chose l'intriguait et il ne tarderait pas à comprendre quoi.

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Law : Au final, il commence à retrouver la mémoire.

Moi : Un peu, ce n'est que le début.

Law : T'as décidé de prendre ton temps.

Moi : Oui et non.

Luffy : Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Moi : … Tu voudrais pas le savoir.

Law et Luffy : Quoi ?

Luffy : Quelque chose de grave arrive ?

Moi : Non !

Luffy : Je suis pas rassuré là !

Moi : Ne t'inquiète pas !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et j'espère que cela vous plait encore.

Review ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde.

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fic.

**Petite précision** : Les souvenirs de Luffy seront en _italique_.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

« - Luffy, s'écria Shachi, Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça dans le sous-marin ? »

Le brun au chapeau de paille ne cessait pas de rire tout en essayant d'échapper au mécanicien qui le poursuivait à travers le sous-marin. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était arrivé dans le sous-marin des Heart et il s'était bien intégré comme il l'avait voulu. Son comportement ressemblait de plus en plus à celui qu'il avait avant de perdre la mémoire. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas revenue et depuis le premier souvenir qu'il s'était souvenu, rien d'autre ne s'était passé.

Et depuis une semaine, il avait pris quelques habitudes. Pour arriver plus rapidement à l'autre bout du couloir, il attrapait le mur du fond en allongeant son bras et se laissait porter. Seulement cette fois-ci, Shachi sortait de la salle des machines et n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter Luffy qu'il se retrouvait également à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le mécanicien le poursuivait déjà depuis cinq minutes sans pour autant réussir à l'attraper. Il regarda Luffy qui continuait de courir dans un couloir en particulier. C'était dans ce couloir que la chambre du capitaine était. Et le chirurgien tenait à ce qu'aucun de ses nakamas n'entre dans sa chambre sans son consentement. Au fond de lui, Shachi espérait que Luffy passerait devant sans s'arrêter.

Mais Luffy faisait toujours l'inverse que ce que voulaient ses amis et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de Law. Le chirurgien était dos à Luffy, en train de se changer et allait enfiler un tee-shirt lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il allait se retourner vers Luffy, qui était resté figé en voyant le dos de Law, mais Shachi arriva et attrapa par le col le brun tout en refermant la porte. La seconde suivante, il se dépêcha d'aller se cacher à l'étage supérieur avec Luffy.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre de Shachi et sur de ne pas avoir été suivi par Law, le châtain se laissa glisser contre la porte tout en soupirant de soulagement.

« - Pourquoi es-tu si soulagé ? Demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

- T'es vraiment un abruti, souffla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, Tu te rends compte dans quelle cabine tu allais rentrer ?

- Oui, celle de Law ! Il était en train de se changer en plus, l'informa-t-il. »

Les yeux de Shachi s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il n'y croyait pas. Si jamais Law apprenait que c'était Luffy qui était rentré dans sa cabine, le brun allait prendre très cher. On ne rentrait pas n'importe quand dans la cabine de Law et surtout pour le voir se changer.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne le dis à personne sinon crois-moi que le capitaine ne va pas tarder à savoir que c'est toi qui es venu dans sa cabine.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne pensais pas que c'était sa cabine au départ.

- Bien sur, je pense que tu n'es pratiquement jamais venu dans cet endroit du sous-marin. Seulement ne dis rien sinon tu connaîtra la sensation de se faire disséquer vivant par le capitaine.

- Merci mais j'y tiens pas, assura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi ! Souffla Shachi en se relevant.

- Au fait, où est mon chapeau ? Lâcha soudainement Luffy en remarquant l'absence de son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

- Oh non, murmura Shachi. »

Le chapeau était tombé dans la cabine de Law lorsque Shachi avait attrapé violemment le brun par le col de sa veste. Le mécanicien lança un regard horrifié à Luffy avant de lui expliquer la situation. Le brun n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir de la cabine de Shachi et de se diriger vers celle de Law.

Seulement il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver. Qui sait ce que Law serait capable de lui faire ? Le disséquer comme lui avait dit Shachi ? Ou quelque chose de pire ? Il ralentit un peu l'allure et déglutit difficilement en voyant de loin la porte de la cabine de Law. Une minute plus tard, il était devant et hésitait à frapper maintenant ou attendre quelques minutes de plus.

« - Rentre, Mugiwara-ya ! »

Luffy sursauta en entendant la voix de Law derrière lui. Il se retourna vers le chirurgien et remarqua l'air menaçant qui émanait de lui. Il entra donc dans la chambre suivit de Law et attendit silencieusement qu'il parle. En tournant la tête, il vit son chapeau de paille sur le bureau de Law et allait s'avancer vers celui-ci mais la pointe du nodachi sous sa gorge l'arrêta en pleine marche.

« - Tu te doutes de ce que je vais te dire, Mugiwara-ya !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit-il en se tournant vers Law, J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de ta chambre.

- Pourtant Bepo t'a bien fait visiter l'intégralité du sous-marin. Et même si tu n'es pas rentré dans certaines pièces, tu devais forcement savoir de quelle pièce il s'agissait, expliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oui mais je ne suis plus revenu dans cette partie du sous-marin, répliqua-t-il, Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il s'agissait de ta chambre.

- Je ne te le répèterais pas une deuxième fois, Mugiwara-ya ! Interdiction de rentrer dans cette pièce sans mon autorisation.

- À vos ordres, capitaine, souffla-t-il d'un ton ironique tout en attrapant son chapeau. »

Il eut à peine le temps de le poser sur sa tête que Law le retourna vers lui et posa la lame de son nodachi sur son cou. Le corps du plus jeune se raidit et il releva les yeux vers Law, dont les siens reflétaient un air meurtrier.

« - J'ai horreur que l'on me parle comme ça, Mugiwara-ya ! Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement, cette fois-ci ! Tu es dans mon sous-marin donc tu obéis à mes ordres sans répondre de cette manière-là. As-tu compris où dois-je te le faire comprendre d'une autre manière ?

- Non, j'ai compris ! Je veux bien t'obéir mais en voyant la pointe de ton nodachi, ça risque pas trop d'arriver.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu exactement ? Grogna Law en posant un peu plus la lame sur la peau de Luffy, l'ouvrant par la même occasion.

- Pour un pirate puisque c'est ce que je suis ! Répondit-il sérieusement sans faire attention au mince filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa gorge.

- Tu tiens à vraiment à mourir !

- Non, affirma-t-il, Mais ça ne te regarde pas !

- Mugiwara-ya, murmura-t-il sombrement.

- J'ai compris, je t'obérais ! Maintenant laisse-moi partir ! »

Grossière erreur. Law n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et Luffy venait de commettre l'irréparable. Il le remarqua un peu trop tard puisque Law enleva la lame du nodachi et le frappa d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa respiration se coupa sous la force du coup pendant que ses yeux s'agrandissaient un peu plus. Il toussa un petit moment avant de relever la tête vers Law dont la colère était palpable à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« - Je vais être clair ! Tu obéis à mes ordres et tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! J'espère que tu as compris à qui tu avais à faire, Mugiwara-ya.

- Oui, assura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et n'en sort plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Luffy n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir et sortit de la cabine du capitaine en passant un bras autour de son ventre. Il avait mal, Law n'y avait pas été de main morte. Mais il l'avait cherché et il en assumait les conséquences, qu'importe dans l'état qu'il se retrouverait. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'éloigna de la cabine puis s'arrêta en se tenant au mur à coté de lui. Il inspira un bon coup avant de se diriger vers sa cabine où il serait au calme. En chemin, il croisa Shachi qui lui demanda ce qui s'était passé mais il resta silencieux et lui affirma qu'il allait bien avant de fermer la porte de sa cabine au nez du châtain qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Shachi ? L'interpela Penguin en arrivant dans le couloir.

- Je … J'ai l'impression que ça c'est mal passé avec le capitaine !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

Shachi rentra dans leur cabine et expliqua ce qui s'était passé à Penguin. Le navigateur explosa de rire en imaginant la scène lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfui mais il retrouva bien rapidement son calme lorsque son meilleur ami lui annonça qu'il était parti Law il y a quelques minutes. Même lui se doutait que la discussion n'avait pas dû être calme entre eux deux. Seulement qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que Luffy retourne directement dans sa cabine ?

Le reste de la journée fut calme. Tout le monde trouva bizarre que Luffy ne fût pas dans les parages ou ne faisait rien pour troubler le calme plat dans le sous-marin. Vers dix-sept-heures, Shachi et Penguin se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entrainement mais furent surpris de ne pas y trouver Luffy. Ils devaient l'aider à s'entrainer et même si Luffy maitriser rapidement ses anciennes techniques, ils devaient continuer jusqu'à que Law ne donne son accord pour arrêter. Les deux Heart attendirent quelques minutes en silence avant de se convaincre que Law avait dû consigner le brun dans sa cabine. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour être consigné ?

Ils ne virent pas Luffy à l'heure du repas, ce qui confirma ce que pensaient Penguin et Shachi. Luffy avait dû dire quelque chose que Law n'avait pas apprécié. Lorsque le navigateur annonça qu'ils atteindraient la prochaine ile dans cinq jours, il remarqua que Law semblait ailleurs. Chose rare pour le chirurgien. Finalement, Luffy n'était pas apparu de la soirée, surprenant tout le monde sauf Law. Personne n'osa faire un quelconque commentaire sur sa disparition en voyant un Law particulièrement énervé.

Le jour suivant, Luffy n'avait toujours pas réapparu à la grande surprise de l'équipage. L'après-midi, ils avaient décidé de faire des combats entre eux comme une sorte d'entrainement. Law était bien sûr la personne que le vainqueur de tous les combats devait affronter à la fin. Ban se tourna vers le chirurgien et lui demanda si Luffy y participerait ou non. Après quelques seconde Law demanda à Shachi d'aller chercher le brun au chapeau de Paille puis s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Pendant ce temps, il donna l'ordre de commencer les entrainements.

Shachi marcha en direction de la cabine de Luffy. Il frappa quelques coups et ouvrit la porte juste après. Luffy était allongé sur son lit, visiblement endormi. Il se rapprocha un peu plus et remarqua quelque chose près des yeux de Luffy. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de son visage. Le châtain ne comprenait pas le chagrin du plus jeune. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller en douceur. Lorsqu'il fut assez réveillé pour l'écouter, il lui proposa de venir sur le pont pour se battre avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

« - Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

- Non, rassures-toi ! Assura-t-il en riant, C'est seulement une sorte d'entrainement. On fait ça souvent. Et celui qui gagne contre tout le monde a le droit d'affronter le capitaine.

- Law ? Dit-il, ailleurs, Il ne veut pas que je sorte jusqu'à qu'il vienne … ,

- Luffy, l'interrompit Shachi avec un faible sourire, Si Law ne voudrait pas que tu viennes, je ne serais pas là à t'en parler. Alors lèves-toi et viens avec moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Viens, se moqua-t-il en le forçant à se lever. »

Luffy fut obliger de suivre Shachi mais une fois debout, il ressentit un vertige. Le mécanicien vit le malaise de son nakama et l'emmena à la cuisine pour lui donner quelque chose à manger. Luffy n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, il était normal qu'il ait des vertiges. Le brun mangea ce que lui donna Shachi avant de suivre le mécanicien jusqu'au pont extérieur. Il avala tout d'un coup et avança dans le couloir principal. À l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait toujours Law. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Luffy et Shachi. Le mécanicien préféra sortir et laisser Law et Luffy seuls. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux capitaines et Luffy fut quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« - J'aurai pensé que tu serais sorti de ta chambre, lui confia Law avec un sourire mesquin.

- J'ai obéi à tes ordres, Law, affirma-t-il sans trace d'ironie dans sa voix.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir compris. Tu peux aller participer à leur défi. Voyons jusqu'où tu arriveras.

- Face à toi, répliqua-t-il, sur de lui.

- Prouve le alors. »

Le sourire moqueur de Law fit sourire Luffy à son tour. Le brun au chapeau de paille était sur d'arriver devant le capitaine des Heart. Il devait seulement s'occuper de tout le monde contre qui il se battrait.

« - Eh Luffy, l'interpela Wakame, Viens qu'on décide qui se bat contre qui pour le premier. »

Luffy courut vers eux, excité de faire quelques combats pour se défouler. Il n'avait pas vraiment aimé resté enfermé dans sa chambre mais il devait obéir à Law. Ce dernier l'aidait à retrouver la mémoire sans pour autant être un ami ou quelqu'un proche de lui. Il lui devait bien ça. Mais hier, quelque chose n'était pas passé. Cette manie de l'appeler par le surnom que tout le monde lui donnait. Il n'appréciait pas du tout être appelé comme ça alors que tout l'équipage l'appeler par son prénom. Pourquoi Law faisait-il exception à la règle ? Même s'il s'agissait du capitaine, il appelait ses nakamas par leur prénom alors pourquoi lui était-il le seul ?

« - Luffy, l'appela Penguin.

- Oui.

- Tu te battras en premier contre Wakame. Ensuite on verra contre qui tu te battras si tu gagnes, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Compris.

- Aller, tout le monde en place ! Premier combat, Luffy contre Wakame, s'exclama fortement Penguin tout en reculant vers la rembarre du sous-marin. »

Luffy et Wakame se mirent face à face, se souriant mutuellement en imaginant le combat qui allait se dérouler. Penguin donna le départ d'un coup de feu qui fit sursauter Luffy. Le brun lui demanda ce qui lui prenait avant d'esquiver de justesse un coup de pied de la part de Wakame. Celui-ci avait profité du moment d'inattention de Luffy pour attaquer en premier et prendre l'avantage. Luffy ne pouvait qu'esquiver les coups. Mais au bout de quelques coups, il fit un bon sur le côté et essaya de lui porter un coup avec son poing.

Wakame l'esquiva mais le poing de Luffy continuait de s'étirer. Son adversaire en profita pour le frapper mais cela fut son erreur. Alors que Luffy esquivait le coup rapidement, son bras revenait rapidement vers lui et assomma Wakame d'un coup sur la tête. Il tomba au sol, complètement sonné par le coup, déclarant ainsi Luffy vainqueur. Le brun au chapeau de paille l'aida à se relever en s'excusant. Le Heart lui déclara qu'il n'avait rien et alla s'assoir auprès de Law et de Bepo, suivit de Luffy.

Les autres combats continuèrent de se dérouler. Shachi se retrouva contre Ban. Le cuisinier se trouva être un adversaire coriace pour le mécanicien des Heart. Shachi maitrisait les arts martiaux comme Ban et les coups s'enchainèrent rapidement pendant cinq minutes. Luffy remarqua que Shachi ne montrait pas son véritable potentiel lors de leurs entrainements. Il tourna les yeux vers Penguin en se demandant si ce dernier était aussi fort que Shachi. Quelqu'un tomba lourdement au sol après un coup de pied et après avoir tourné la tête, Luffy remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Ban. Il fut surpris par ce retournement de situation. Car même si Shachi se trouvait être plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru, Ban était également doué et avait mené la plupart du combat à son avantage.

Le suivant fut celui de Penguin et Bepo. Ce dernier n'avait pas envie de se battre et après quelques coups il abandonna, ne voulant pas faire de mal à son nakama. Penguin avait hurlé que ce n'était pas dans les règles avant de rire. Law avait également un sourire amusé sur le visage pendant que son second retourné à ses côtés.

« - Luffy, c'est à toi ! Lui fit Penguin.

- Contre qui ?

- Shachi, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire pendant que le mécanicien l'attendait. »

Luffy s'avança vers le mécanicien et se demanda si Shachi allait lui rendre le combat plus difficile que prévu.

« - Le désavantage est que tu sais comment je fonctionne, soupira Shachi, Mais les entrainements m'ont permis de savoir comment tu te bats.

- On est à égalité alors, sourit-il.

- Seulement ce n'est pas un entrainement là, ajouta-t-il. »

Le départ fut de nouveau donné et Luffy ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pour autant. Shachi non plus d'ailleurs. Les deux se fixaient en silence, faisant attention aux mouvements de l'autre. Un seul relâchement donnerait l'occasion à l'autre de pouvoir prendre l'avantage. Seulement un bruit attira l'attention de Shachi sans réellement le vouloir. Luffy se rua sur le châtain et l'attaqua. Shachi grogna quelques injures avant de contre-attaquer. Leurs coups étaient systématiquement bloqués par ceux de l'autre. Luffy devait avouer que Shachi savait cacher son jeu.

La fin du match se joua rapidement. En sautant pour esquiver un coup de pied de Shachi, Luffy s'était faufilé derrière le châtain tout en attrapant la combinaison de ce dernier pour le plaquer au sol. Shachi écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant brusquement le pont sous son dos. Son champ de vision fut rapidement envahi par le visage de Luffy qui souriait. Le brun l'aida à se relever et il se rejoignit Wakame pendant que Penguin prenait sa place.

« - Il ne reste plus que moi.

- Ah bon ? Fit Luffy, surpris.

- Oui. Si tu me bats, ton prochain adversaire est le capitaine, lui expliqua le navigateur. »

Luffy hocha la tête et se mit en position de combat. Contrairement à aux autres, Penguin avait une arme à feu avec lui. Le brun au chapeau de paille ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard perdu. Il n'allait pas quand même l'utiliser pendant le combat. Et à son grand malheur, le navigateur tira sur lui. La balle passa à côté de lui avant qu'une autre ne lui érafle l'épaule. La troisième allait atteindre son bras mais la balle rebondit sur sa peau et frôla la joue de Penguin. Celui-ci eut un sourire mesquin en remarquant que les balles n'avaient aucun effet sur Luffy. Il rangea son arme et se rua sur Luffy pour l'attaquer au corps-à-corps.

Le capitaine des Mugiwara recula d'un bond pour esquiver le coup de pied de son adversaire. Il recula encore de quelques mètres avant de toucher la rembarre derrière lui. Il tourna la tête vers Penguin qui lui donna un coup de poing. Il l'esquiva et sauta pour éviter le coup de pied. Seulement un autre coup de poing de la part de Penguin le déstabilisa. Il allait tomber dans l'océan mais il se retint en posant une main sur la rembarre. Il arriva à tenir en équilibre quelques secondes puis se laissa retomber sur le pont. À partir de ce moment-là, il commença à riposter et quelques minutes plus tard, Penguin était également à terre.

« - Beau combat, lui fit Penguin alors qu'il lui tendait la main pour se relever.

- Tu m'as fait peur avec ton arme. Je pensais pas que tu l'utiliserais.

- Je me bats avec mais je ne l'aurai pas utilisé si je ne savais pas que ton corps renvoyait les balles, ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiens à la vie et le capitaine n'appréciait pas que je blesse mes nakamas.

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant.

- Seulement fais attention. Il peut être très rapide avec son nodachi, surtout lorsque tu te retrouves dans le « Room », l'informa-t-il.

- Le « Room » ? Répéta-t-il, perdu.

- Tu verras par toi-même. Fais très attention. »

Il regarda Penguin s'éloigner avant que Law ne s'avance à son tour. Le chirurgien de la mort fixait le brun au chapeau de paille avec amusement. Il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait face à lui et son fruit du démon.

Ils se mirent en place et une fois le départ donné, Law fit directement apparaître une sphère. Luffy recula de quelques pas en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de cette bulle dont lui parlait Penguin. Il devait l'empêcher de dégainer son nodachi à tout prix. Il lança ses bras en arrière et se rua vers Law en criant :

« - Gomu Gomu No Bazooka ! »

Le coup fut stopper par la lame du nodachi déjà dégainé au grand étonnement de Luffy. Il allait frapper Law à nouveau mais une vive douleur se rependit dans sa tête. Il cria sa douleur et tomba à genoux tout en portant ses mains à sa tête. Law s'agenouilla et le regarda, visiblement inquiet et surpris de la tournure des évènements. Il l'appela mais Luffy n'entendait plus rien.

* * *

_Il avait donné les sabres comme convenu et l'instant d'après, le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonna autour d'eux. Il releva la tête et vit les sabres des soldats de la marine retenus par trois sabres._

_« - Roronoa Zoro, fit le colonel Morgan._

_- Trop cool, s'extasia-t-il pendant que les soldats tremblaient de peur._

_- Le premier qui bouge, je le découpe en rondelles, grogna Zoro en jetant un regard menaçant aux soldats._

_- J'ai trop peur, fit l'un d'entre eux._

_- Je t'ai promis de devenir pirate, commença Zoro en fixant Luffy, Et comme je m'opposerais à la Marine, ma tête sera mise à prix. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose … Je poursuivrais toujours mes propres ambitions !_

_- Tes ambitions ? Répéta-t-il Luffy, intrigué._

_- Devenir le plus grand sabreur au monde, avoua Zoro, Si tu fais quoique ce soit qui m'empêche d'atteindre pour objectif, ta vie prendra fin sur les lames de mes sabres._

_- Le plus grand sabreur au monde ? Ça sonne bien ! Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un membre de l'équipage du Seigneur des Pirates. _

_- Si tu veux, céda le vert, Que ce soit en bien ou en mal, mon nom sera reconnu dans le monde entier. »_

* * *

_L'épée de Mihawk s'abattit sur le torse de Zoro, le sang giclant de la blessure. Luffy hurla son prénom tout en le regardant coulé dans l'eau. Il lança son bras jusqu'à Mihawk et s'élança vers ce dernier. Mais l'escrimeur esquiva Luffy qui se prit le mur en face en lui._

_« - Tu es le compagnon de ce jeune escrimeur ? Demanda Mihawk en le regardant tenté de sortir sa tête des débris, Tu as apprécié le spectacle, j'espère. »_

_Juste après Luffy était libre des débris et tomba en arrière._

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il est toujours vivant, assura-t-il pendant que Zoro avait été remonté à la surface._

_- Zoro, cria-t-il en se relevant._

_- Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant. Mon nom est Dracule Mihawk ! Voyage pour connaître ton potentiel et devient plus fort. Je resterai le plus, je t'attendrais, et dans quelques années, nous nous affronterons à nouveau. Entraine-toi ! Et surpasse-moi, Roronoa Zoro ! S'exclama Mihawk avant de se tourner vers Luffy et de dire, Et toi morveux, quel est ton but ?_

_- Devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! Annonça-t-il sérieusement._

_- C'est un chemin bien difficile, encore plus que celui pour me surpasser, lui confia-t-il avec un sourire amusé._

_- Je m'en fiche, j'y arriverais ! Assura-t-il en tirant la langue avant d'entendre que Zoro était vivant, Zoro !_

_- Luffy … tu m'entends ? Fit Zoro en levant son sabre._

_- Ouais._

_- Je t'ai fait peur ? Si je … n'étais même capable de devenir le meilleur … Tu serais bien embêté, dit-il avant de cracher du sang._

_- Chef ! Ne parle pas ! Garde tes forces ! Lui ordonna Yosaku._

_- Je ne perdrai plus jamais … Plus jamais ! Hurla-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Tant que je ne l'aurai pas vaincu et devenu le plus fort ! Je jure de ne plus jamais perdre un seul combat ! Ça te pose un problème ? Seigneur des Pirates !_

_- Non, admit-il en riant. »_

* * *

« - Zoro, hurla-t-il en se redressant. »

Sa respiration était irrégulière, son cœur battait aussi vite qu'il ne le pouvait. Il se souvenait de Zoro. De tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis que l'équipage était créé. Seulement dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait que Zoro. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les autres membres de son équipage. Pourquoi ?

Tous ses souvenirs concernant Zoro lui revenaient en tête jusqu'à arrivée à celui où ils étaient tous sur l'archipel Shabondy et qu'un des Shichibukai avait fait disparaître Zoro. Il écarquilla les yeux et voulu se lever pour essayer de trouver Zoro mais une main tatouée l'arrêta et une voix lui ordonna de se calmer. Petit à petit, Luffy se calma. L'odeur de Law le rassurait.

« - Law, l'appela-t-il doucement, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Law qui semblait en pleine réflexion. Le chirurgien ne pouvait pas nier s'être inquiété même s'il ne l'avait pas montré. Luffy était tombé à genoux devant lui, en souffrant, sans qu'il n'ait eu le besoin de faire quelque chose. Il l'avait rattrapé au moment où il tombait inconscient et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie.

« - Le combat à commencer et quelques secondes après ta première attaque, tu es tombé à genoux en criant de douleur, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise près du lit.

- Je m'en souviens, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur sa tête.

- Je pense qu'il s'agirait du fait que tu as dû retrouver une partie de ta mémoire. Seulement ça dû être tellement douloureux que tu en es tombé inconscient. Et vu que tu as crié le nom d'un de tes nakamas, je suis sur que tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose.

- Oui ! Affirma-t-il, Je me souviens de tout … ,

- De tout ?

- Sur Zoro, termina-t-il.

- Seulement Roronoa-ya ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- C'est ça. C'est bizarre, à chaque fois que je voyais un souvenir, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer mes autres nakamas. Je ne voyais que Zoro, avoua-t-il.

- C'est surement dû au fait que tu ne te souviens plus d'eux. Tant que tu ne te rappellerais pas d'eux, tu ne les verras peut-être pas, expliqua-t-il.

- Je le pense aussi.

- D'après toi, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es-tu souvenu de Roronoa-ya maintenant et pas deux jours plus tard ?

- Tu te souviens de la technique que j'ai utilisée lors de notre combat tout à l'heure ? Dit-il avant d'ajouter en voyant Law hocher de la tête, Eh ben j'avais utilisé la même contre Zoro un soir où l'on s'est battu pour une raison qui était fausse en plus. Je suppose que le fait que tu aies ton nodachi m'a rappelé en quelque sorte le combat contre Zoro.

- Et donc te faire rappeler ce que tu avais oublié sur lui, conclut Law en croisant les bras. »

Luffy hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Le silence retomba soudainement. Luffy n'était pas à l'aise depuis la veille. Il avait connu une facette de Law qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir. Même s'il se doutait qu'il n'était pas aussi gentil qu'il ne voulait le croire, Luffy n'avait aucune envie de le revoir.

« - Repose-toi pour le moment, fit Law en se levant pour aller vers le bureau.

- Law, l'arrêta-t-il en lui attrapant le bas de son sweat.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'avais pas à te parler ainsi, dit-il nerveux, Je pense que le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire m'agace.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Répéta-t-il, perdu.

- Il y a une autre raison, je me trompe ?

- Je … Je … J'en ai marre que tu ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom ! Explosa-t-il en fermant les yeux brusquement. »

Dire qu'il n'était pas surpris aurait été un mensonge. Il regardait Luffy avec étonnement. Il ne s'y était pas du tout attendu. Il était bien imprévisible après tout. Seulement il comprit que c'était surement ça qui dérangeait Luffy depuis le début. Tout le monde l'appelait par son prénom sauf lui. Et il semblait que pour Luffy, il comptait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« - Comme tu voudras, Luffy. Maintenant repose-toi. »

Luffy releva la tête vers Law et lui fit un grand sourire tout en lâchant son sweat. Cette fois-ci, il se coucha, le sourire aux lèvres pendant que Law continuait son travail.

Loin de là sur une ile montagneuse, dans une villa aux styles lugubres éloignée du village, un fil se brisa brusquement attirant l'attention d'une personne. Celle-ci regarda avec étonnement le fil briser avant que la haine ne l'envahisse. Elle détestait échouer et pourtant ce fil prouvait le contraire.

« - Tu es loin d'avoir gagné, Mugiwara, murmura sombrement la personne avec un rictus. »

* * *

Et voilà.

Alors ? Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Luffy : C'est quoi ça ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu définis par « ça » ?

Luffy : La dispute avec Law !

Moi : Viens voir deux minutes Luffy ! * chuchote quelque chose à son oreille * C'est mieux ?

Luffy : Parfaitement.

Moi : Au fait, il est où Law ?

Law, son nodachi sortit : Derrière toi !

Moi : Ah, ça m'avait pas manqué !

Law : T'y vas pas de main morte avec Luffy. Et c'est qui cette personne à la fin du chapitre ?

Moi : Tu verras, ça ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres. Quant à ta question, attends la suite. Tu ne sauras pas pour le moment.

Luffy : On doit toujours attendre.

Moi : Tu ne penses pas que je vais tout dévoiler aussi !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Merci aussi a ceux ou celles qui ont mis la fic en favoris ou en alerte, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Review ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour / Bonsoir ! :)

Voilà la suite de « Amnésique ». J'aurai dû la poster un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais j'ai manqué de temps.

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Mina** : Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

**Une **: Voilà la suite ;) Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

Petite précision : Les pensées des personnages sont en gras et italique.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 4

« - Il fait chaud, gémit le brun au chapeau de paille allongé sur le dos.

- Je vais mourir, ajouta Wakame sur le ventre.

- On est trois alors, continua Shachi en essayant de se faire de l'air avec sa casquette.

- Je n'en peux plus, intervenu Bepo.

- Aller à l'intérieur si vous avez trop chaud alors, s'exclama fortement Penguin aux côtés de Law. »

Penguin, dont le haut de la combinaison avait été retirer, et Law, qui avait enlevé son sweat dévoilant ainsi son torse et ses tatouages, étaient face aux quatre pirates devant eux. Law avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage en voyant qu'ils ne supportaient pas la chaleur. Lui aussi ne la supportait pas, habitué au climat hivernal de North Blue, seulement il le montrait pas.

« - Comment vous faites pour tenir encore debout, tous les deux ? Demanda Luffy en levant la tête vers Penguin et Law, Tout le monde est à terre à cause de cette chaleur.

- Vous en faites trop aussi, rétorqua Penguin.

- Je te jure Penguin adoré, marmonna Shachi au bord de l'évanouissement, On va mourir avec cette chaleur.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? S'écria-t-il, rouge comme une tomate mais cela passa inaperçu à cause du soleil.

- Penguin adoré, répéta-t-il en relevant la tête, Mais je suis sur que tu rêverais de retourner auprès de tes semblables.

- Mes semblables ? Releva-t-il avant de craquer ses doigts.

- Mais oui, tu sais les pingouins, l'informa le châtain avec un grand sourire moqueur, C'est sur que là-bas, il fera moins chaud qu'ici !

- Capitaine, fit Penguin en tournant la tête vers Law.

- Tu as carte blanche, assura le brun en croisant les bras.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Pourquoi … Eh mais où tu me traines comme ça ? »

Penguin avait attrapé le bras de Shachi et l'avait relevé pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Luffy s'était redressé sur ses coudes et avait regardé le navigateur emmené le mécanicien avec lui après que Law avait donné son accord. Seulement il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Penguin était parti avec Shachi. Il tourna les yeux vers Law qui fixait la porte avec un air moqueur avant de retourner la tête vers lui.

« - Un problème, Luffy ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, affirma-t-il en s'allongeant de nouveau, Je vais faire une sieste.

- Tu as mis de la crème ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Crème ? Répéta-t-il en bavant, des étoiles dans les yeux, Où ? Où est-ce qu'il y a de la crème ?

- Quel abruti, murmura le chirurgien en portant sa main à son front, Non la crème solaire pour éviter que tu n'attrapes une insolation !

- Ah celle-ci, souffla-t-il en se rallongeant correctement, Oui.

- Bien, fit Law avant de rentrer dans le sous-marin. »

Au même moment on pouvait entendre Shachi hurler dans la salle de bain. Penguin l'avait trainé jusque-là et l'avait placé dans une des douches avant d'allumer le jet d'eau froide au maximum. Certes cela le rafraichissait mais Shachi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler en sentant l'eau froide coulée sur lui. Maintenant il avait froid. Il sortit de la douche en claquant des dents sous le rire moqueur de son meilleur ami.

Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier et voulu lui donner un coup sur la tête mais l'eau qui coulait de son corps le fit glisser sur le sol et il tomba sur Penguin, l'entrainant ainsi dans sa chute. La chute ne fut pas trop douloureuse pour Shachi contrairement à Penguin. La tête de ce dernier avait percuté le sol à cause du poids de Shachi. Il reprit lentement ses esprits en sentant quelque chose sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de croiser ceux de Shachi.

Il écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qui se passait. Dans leur chute, leurs lèvres s'étaient rapproché et l'impact avait scellé leurs lèvres. Le cœur de Shachi et de Penguin fit un bond avant de battre beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire. Le mécanicien essaya de se relever mais la main de Penguin sur sa tête l'en empêcha. Il fut surpris par cette initiative et ne fit pas attention au fait que Penguin s'était redressé. Ils étaient maintenant assis.

Penguin lécha la lèvre inférieure de son meilleur ami qui ouvrit la bouche par surprise, laissant l'occasion au navigateur de rentrer sa langue à l'intérieur pour retrouver sa jumelle. Les joues de Shachi s'empourprèrent rapidement pendant que Penguin continuait de l'embrasser. Il finit par y répondre et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour se stabiliser.

Finalement ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, haletants et aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Les cheveux mouillés de Shachi lui collaient au visage, le rendant encore plus mignon. Porté par l'envie, Penguin déposa quelques furtifs baisers sur la bouche de son châtain avant de descendre sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de la bouche du mécanicien pendant que Penguin continuait sa tache.

Shachi n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait exactement ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu interrompre ce moment mais les pas dans le couloir le fit redescendre sur terre. Il appela Penguin et lui demanda d'arrêter dans un murmure. Le navigateur lui lança un regard perdu puis entendit également les pas dans le couloir. Il hocha la tête et se leva avant d'aider Shachi à en faire autant. L'instant d'après il se dirigea vers une des douches et attrapa le jet qu'il pointa vers le châtain et alluma. Le mécanicien hurla en recevant l'eau glacée en pleine face jusqu'à que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« - Vous en faites du bruit quand même, fit Law en restant à l'entrée avant de voir l'état de Shachi, Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu t'y es donné à cœur joie, Penguin.

- Tu m'as dit carte blanche, capitaine ! J'obéis ! Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- En attendant, je suis trempé jusqu'aux os, grogna Shachi en lançant un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'as plus chaud, se moqua-t-il.

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose, fit Law. »

Les deux Heart tournèrent la tête vers leur capitaine avec étonnement. Comment avait-il compris ? Parce que ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Alors comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ?

Voyant l'air perdu de ses nakamas, Law eut un sourire amusé sur le visage, faisant redescendre Penguin et Shachi sur terre. Shachi secoua négativement la tête avant d'essayer de convaincre le chirurgien avec un ton nerveux. Mais Law connaissait les membres de son équipage sur le bout des doigts. Il savait très bien que Shachi mentait.

« - Vous êtes libres de vos mouvements, les informa-t-il tout en se retournant avant d'ajouter avec un sous-entendu, dans votre chambre.

- Capitaine, s'écrièrent-ils en chœur, rouge de gêne. »

Un léger rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Law pendant qu'il faisait demi-tour, laissant Shachi et Penguin aussi rouge que des tomates. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la salle de bain, Shachi laissa un soupire de soulagement quitté sa bouche sous le regard attentif de Penguin. Maintenant que le chirurgien était parti, ils allaient devoir parler de ce qui s'était passé. Même si c'était lui qui avait commencé, Shachi avait répondu au baiser.

« - Shachi, commença-t-il mal à l'aise.

- Oui ?

- Je … Écoute … , tenta-t-il.

- On sera toujours meilleurs amis ? Demanda soudainement le châtain.

- Bien sur … ,

- Ça me rassure, sourit-il gêné, Je … Je vais aller me changer. À tout à l'heure. »

Il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de partir. Penguin était resté figé en plein milieu de la salle de bain, fixant la porte avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait exactement ? Maintenant il se doutait que la situation n'allait pas évoluer entre Shachi et lui. Elle allait plutôt s'aggraver. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, voulant éviter de croiser de nouveau le mécanicien.

Pendant ce temps, Shachi se changeait à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait la scène dans la salle de bain. Les lèvres de Penguin sur les siennes puis sur sa peau. Il avait aimé ça et en rougissait encore en y repensant. Cependant il n'était pas sur de ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Ressentait-il plus que de l'amitié pour le navigateur ?

Deux heures passèrent avant que Law ne retourne sur le pont du bateau. Il n'avait pas recroisé Shachi, ni Penguin et se demandait comment avait pu se terminer leur discussion. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que les deux amis devaient chacun de leur côté en train de réfléchir. Enfin, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'est que leur travail d'équipe n'en prenne pas un coup. Mais l'histoire allait surement se régler au plus vite, connaissant les deux Heart.

Law sortit sur le pont extérieur. La majorité des Heart étaient retournés à l'intérieur, même Bepo. Il allait fermer la porte mais son regard fut attiré par la silhouette de Luffy. Ce dernier commençait seulement à se réveiller. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et l'observa s'étirer tout en baillant. Son visage montrait encore les signes de sommeil, le regardant encore plus mignon qu'à l'origine.

Le chirurgien écarquilla légèrement les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et reporta son attention sur Luffy qui ramassait son chapeau avant de tourner la tête vers la porte. Un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage en voyant Law au loin. Il se dirigea vers lui sans perdre son sourire ce qui déstabilisa légèrement le capitaine des Heart même si cela restait discret.

« - J'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda le brun au chapeau de paille.

- Si tu ne t'es pas réveillé depuis que je suis parti, cela va faire deux heures.

- En tout cas, j'ai bien dormi, admit-il en rentrant dans le sous-marin. »

Law le regarda avancé et remarqua rapidement l'état du dos de Luffy. Il l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le brun gémit de douleur. Il s'éloigna de Law et se retourna vers lui, l'incompréhension étant présente dans ses yeux.

« - Pourquoi t'as frappé aussi fort ? Je n'ai rien fait ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas frappé, assura le chirurgien, J'ai seulement posé ma main sur ton épaule mais comme tu sembles avoir des coups de soleil, tu as dû ressentir une double dose de douleur.

- Coup de quoi ?

- Ne me force pas à répéter, soupira-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui avant d'ajouter, Il me semblait t'avoir dit de mettre de la crème.

- J'en ai mis, l'informa-t-il, Mais pas dans le dos, j'y ai pas pensé.

- Mais à quoi pensais-tu alors pour oublier d'en mettre sur le dos ? »

Luffy ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Le capitaine des Heart soupira avant de lui demander de le suivre sans toucher le dos de Luffy. Il était tellement rouge que Law se demanda quelques instants s'il n'avait pas eu une insolation. En chemin ils croisèrent Shachi qui fut contraint de les suivre une fois que Law ne l'est appelé. Luffy remarqua l'air préoccuper de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

« - Assis toi sur le lit, ordonna Law en s'adressant à Luffy avant d'ajouter, Shachi tu lui tiendras les bras le temps que j'applique la crème sur le dos.

- Hein ? Fit le brun en se tournant vers Law, se demandant ce qu'allait faire le chirurgien.

- Luffy, l'appela Shachi en lui désignant le lit du doigt. »

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir comme il devait le faire. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient « réconcilié » Law et lui, Luffy s'était promis de ne plus désobéir à Law, pour n'importe quelles raisons. En étant dans son sous-marin, il devait le respecter. Mais en réalité c'était pour éviter que Law ne le voit d'une autre manière.

En s'asseyant face à Shachi, il vit que ce dernier n'avait toujours pas perdu son air préoccupé. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa bouche. Rien ne sortait et lorsqu'il était à deux doigts d'y arriver, le toucher des doigts de Law avec de la crème sur son dos l'arrêta. Il hurla un bon coup et voulu se retourner vers Law mais Shachi l'arrêta en lui attrapant les bras.

« - Ça fait mal, grogna Luffy en serrant les poings.

- Tu aurais dû te protéger le dos, lui rappela Law tout en continuant à appliquer la crème le long de son dos, Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu ne supportais pas les coups de soleil.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, murmura-t-il sans prendre en compte le regard ahuri de Shachi.

- Tu disais ? Fit-il en enfonçant un peu ses ongles dans le dos de Luffy, le faisant gémir de douleur une nouvelle fois.

- Mais t'es un vrai sadique, ma parole, soupira Luffy en se détendant malgré la douleur.

- C'est bizarre, intervenu le mécanicien, fixant ses deux amis.

- Quoi donc, Shachi ? Demanda Law tout en continuant sa tache.

- Je vais peut-être me faire tuer mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes ensemble depuis un long moment, avoua-t-il. »

Law arrêta son geste sans pour autant montrer une preuve de son étonnement contrairement à Luffy qui fixait Shachi avec de grands yeux. Le châtain commença à rire nerveusement en ajoutant qu'il pouvait se tromper. Il avait peur que Law attrape son nodachi et découpe en morceaux.

« - Law et moi ? Répéta Luffy en regardant le chirurgien, Ensemble ?

- Oui, affirma Shachi, nerveux.

- Tu te trompes, souffla Law en recommençant à appliquer de la crème.

- Ah, fit-il avec un sourire, Je me disais aussi. »

Shachi soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Law n'avait pas voulu le découper en morceaux pour le moment. Pourtant malgré le fait que son capitaine avait affirmé que non, il avait encore l'impression que Luffy et Law pourraient être ensemble. Il reporta son attention sur le brun au chapeau de paille et vit le regard perdu qu'il affichait. Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Et lorsqu'ils furent ouvert de nouveau, tout était redevenu normal.

« - Et toi ? Intervenu le capitaine.

- Hein ?

- Avec Penguin, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- _**Il veut se venger,**_ remarqua intérieurement le châtain avant de dire, Au point zéro et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait bouger.

- Pourtant dans la salle de bain, laissa entendre le médecin.

- Capitaine, l'interrompit Shachi, les joues rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain ? Demanda Luffy avec un air perdu avant d'ajouter, Vous vous êtes embrassé ? »

Shachi se figea sur place en entendant la question de Luffy. Comment faisait-il pour taper juste sans s'en rendre compte ? Il jeta un regard à Law qui secoua la tête tout en soupirant face à la question de Luffy. À quoi bon leur cacher, ils avaient déjà compris !

« - Alors ? Fit Luffy avec un grand sourire tout en se rapprochant du mécanicien.

- Arrête de bouger, Luffy, intervenu Law en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui mais … ,

- Mais quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis parti sans lui avoir laissé le temps de me parler, avoua-t-il, gêné.

- Tu as quoi ? S'exclama fortement Luffy pendant que Law portait sa main à son front tout en soupirant une énième fois. »

* * *

« - Il a fait quoi ? Répéta Wakame en regardant Penguin assis devant lui. »

Le navigateur lança un regard menaçant à son ami pour lui faire comprendre de baisser le volume. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait mettre tout le monde au courant dans le sous-marin. Wakame s'excusa avant de lui demander de lui expliquer encore une fois.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de te le répéter, tu as parfaitement compris. Il est parti et je n'ai même pas eu l'audace de le retenir alors que j'aurais pu tuer pour qu'il reste, expliqua-t-il dans un soupire.

- Toi, t'es amoureux de ton meilleur ami ! Conclut-il.

- Et je suis en train de désespérer, ajouta-t-il, J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi.

- _**Évidemment, il est tellement timide que Penguin pourrait attendre des années avant que Shachi vienne lui dire qu'il aime, quoique j'exagère un peu. Il va falloir que j'en parle avec Luffy pour les aider ces crétins,**_ pensa-t-il.

- Tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva Penguin en claquant des doigts devant les yeux de Wakame.

- Désolé, fit-il en redescendant sur terre, Je réfléchissais.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je ne pourrais pas jouer longtemps le meilleur ami sans lui sauter dessus.

- Je suis sur que Shachi ressent la même chose pour toi, seulement il n'en est pas encore conscient, supposa le charpentier.

- Si tu le dis, souffla le navigateur en posant sa tête dans ses bras. »

Wakame regarda son ami pendant quelques minutes. Il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, pour l'instant. Il n'allait pas aller voir Shachi et le forcer à admettre ses sentiments. Surtout que le châtain ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Il devait se sentir coupable d'être parti et gêné par la situation. Il allait devoir parler avec Luffy au plus vite, le brun au chapeau de paille allait adorer l'idée qu'il avait en tête.

* * *

« - Law, gémit Luffy, la tête à moitié enfoncée dans l'oreiller et les joues rouges.

- Tu as l'air … d'apprécier, fit Law avec un sourire moqueur.

- Arrête de te moquer, continua le plus jeune sans pouvoir s'empêcher de gémir.

- Voilà, dit-il en se relevant, J'ai fini de t'appliquer la crème.

- Tu me faisais à moitié mal … ,

- Et à moitié du bien, termina-t-il, amusé de l'attitude du brun.

- Ne prends pas cet air-là, répliqua-t-il en rougissant furieusement tout en lançant un coussin que Law évita. »

Luffy s'asseya sur le lit de l'infirmerie tout en regardant Law avec un regard menaçant qui continuait d'amuser le chirurgien. Shachi n'était plus présent dans la pièce. Celui-ci était parti après que Luffy lui est affirmé qu'il devait réfléchir. Seulement, Law n'avait n'en avait pas terminé avec Luffy. Afin d'éviter que le brun continue de bouger, il l'avait allongé sur le ventre et s'était assis à califourchon sur lui. Il avait soupiré au début mais en commençant à appliquer la crème comme pour un massage, un sourire sadique était apparu sur son visage. Il s'était amusé à appuyer aux endroits qui feraient réagir Luffy, au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

« - Quand je disais que tu étais un sadique, grommela-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouder, se moqua le chirurgien en allant se laver les mains, Mais plutôt me remercier.

- Pour t'être amusé ? Même pas en rêve ! Souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter plus doucement, Merci.

- Je n'ai pas entendu ! Le provoqua-t-il.

- Merci, répéta-t-il plus fort en rougissant encore plus.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Luffy. Maintenant évite de dormir sur le dos la nuit ainsi que de prendre un coup dans le dos. Tu pourrais avoir très mal.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'avoir mal, assura-t-il.

- Si tu le dis. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

- Que vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je vais travailler, répondit-il en se tournant vers Luffy.

- À plus tard alors, sourit-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Law regarda la porte se fermer avant de reporter son attention sur les notes devant lui. Cela concernait l'amnésie de Luffy. Depuis leur combat datant de cinq jours, Luffy ne s'était plus rappelé d'autre chose. Peut-être que ses souvenirs pouvaient revenir en vivant une situation similaire à l'un de ses souvenirs ? C'était à cause de l'attaque qu'il avait utilisée contre lui qu'il s'était souvenu de Zoro.

Mais il ignorait tout des aventures que le brun avait vécues avec son équipage. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont il avait le besoin de savoir. C'était plutôt un détail insignifiant pour l'instant. Seulement il aurait bien aimé savoir à l'heure actuelle. Luffy devait s'entrainer en ce moment avec Rayleigh mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser retourner là-bas sans l'avoir rendu sa mémoire.

Et il revenait toujours au point de départ. Comment avait-il pu perdre la mémoire ? C'était le problème le plus important ! Car si le capitaine des Mugiwara s'était fait attaquer, cela reviendrait à dire que quelqu'un était à sa poursuite et avait souhaité en finir avec lui. Mais qui ? Il avait de nouveau disparu depuis plusieurs mois et leur équipage ne s'était pas rassemblé. Et personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver.

Le chirurgien écarta la possibilité d'un coup sur la tête lors d'une chute. Même si cela aurait pu être très probable, il ne comprenait pas comment Luffy aurait pu arriver jusqu'à son sous-marin, en pleine mer. C'était quasiment impossible. Il se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Si seulement Luffy arrivait à se souvenir de ce qu'il lui était arrivé le soir où il était arrivé sur le sous-marin, ça serait un début.

Au même moment, Luffy avait enfilé un tee-shirt noir. Il soupira avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Il sentait encore la sensation des mains de Law sur son dos. Même s'il avait eu mal à cause de son dos, il avait apprécié la sensation. Et c'était ça qui le dérangeait. Il commençait à apprécier Law plus qu'au début. Il se mit à rougir en pesant à la position ambiguë qu'ils avaient eue dans l'infirmerie puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de la tête alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre. Il se leva et ouvrit pour tomber sur Wakame.

« - Tiens Wakame, dit-il avec un grand sourire, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- T'es au courant pour … ,

- Shachi et Penguin, termina-t-il avant de hocher la tête, Seulement il n'y a que Law et moi qui sommes au courant.

- Hein ? »

Luffy le fit entrer dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé sans mentionner la partie où Law avait dû s'assoir à califourchon sur lui. Même si Wakame ne dirait rien aux autres, Law allait le tuer d'avoir dit ça à quelqu'un. Et il ne tenait pas à être menacé par le nodachi du chirurgien.

Celui-ci se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Wakame lui avait affirmé que Penguin s'y trouvait là-bas et vérifiait le log pose. Il devait lui parler de leur prochaine destination. D'après les villageois ils devaient arriver en un jour sur l'île suivante. C'était pour une des raisons que le log se rechargeait rapidement. Mais il avait également entendu que des soldats de la marine seraient présents. Ils allaient devoir faire attention, que ce soit pour l'équipage ou pour Luffy. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il naviguait avec eux.

« - Capitaine, l'appela Penguin en arrivant dans sa direction, Le log est rechargé, on peut partir quand tu le souhaites.

- On va partir maintenant. On a tout ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma Penguin.

- Je vais aller prévenir Shachi, annonça-t-il en voyant l'air absent de son navigateur, Préviens le reste de l'équipage qu'on immerge. »

Penguin accepta avant de faire demi-tour pendant que Law se dirigeait vers la salle des machines. Il savait que le seul endroit où pouvait se trouver Shachi en pleine réflexion était la salle des machines. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Shachi assis sur une chaise devant un bureau installé dans un coin de la pièce. Le châtain n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son capitaine et continuait à réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Penguin. C'était depuis que Luffy lui avait dit qu'ils semblaient plus proches que des meilleurs amis lors de leur premier entrainement.

« - Shachi, l'appela Law en s'arrêtant derrière lui.

- Oui, s'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement et en se tournant vers Law, Désolé capitaine, je ne t'es pas entendu arriver.

- J'ai cru remarqué, souffla le chirurgien amusé, J'étais venu te dire que nous partons. Donc je compte sur toi pour prendre soin des moteurs.

- Oui, capitaine.

- Autre chose, lâcha-t-il, Pourquoi as-tu cru que Luffy et moi … ,

- Désolé c'est que … j'ai cru en vous voyant tous les deux parler ainsi, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Pourtant tu te trompes, assura-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- _**J'en ai pas l'impression,**_ pensa le châtain en fixant Law.

- Et toi ?

- Tu t'inquiètes, Capitaine ? S'étonna le mécanicien.

- Je n'aime pas réellement savoir que mes nakamas ont un problème qui pourrait nuire à l'entente de l'équipage.

- Mais ça ne te ressemble pas de venir en parler, laissa entendre Shachi.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment entendu, avoua-t-il en posant la main sur son nodachi pendant qu'un cercle se formait au-dessus de son autre main, Tu peux répéter ?

- Eh bien … je … Je n'ai rien dit, dit-il en riant nerveusement, Rien du tout ! »

Shachi déglutit difficilement en voyant un sourire sadique s'agrandir sur le visage de Law. Il recula de quelques pas mais le brun avançait en même temps avant de la lâcher le cercle qui se transforma en sphère. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

* * *

Et voilà.

Bon ce chapitre a été un peu plus centré sur Shachi et Penguin mais j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire.

Law : On aurait pu croire que tu avais commencé un lemon.

Moi : Presque mais ça aurait trop tôt pour en faire un.

Law : Effectivement.

Luffy : Au fait, tu ne veux pas dire ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

Moi : Non.

Luffy : Aller !

Moi : Un mot : Robe !

Luffy : Robe ?

Law, le ton menaçant : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête !

Moi : J'ai dit que c'était un mot, ça ne veut rien dire.

Law : Avec toi si !

Luffy : J'ai hâte de voir le prochain chapitre.

Moi : Moi je vais aller faire un tour avant de mourir.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Passer une bonne semaine et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

Review ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour / Bonsoir ^^

Voilà le chapitre suivant de « Amnésique ».

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

« - Hors de question ! Hurla la voix de Luffy. »

Tous les membres de l'équipage sursautèrent en entendant le hurlement de Luffy. Ils savaient tous que leur capitaine avait fait demander Luffy dans sa cabine. Pas à l'infirmerie mais dans sa chambre personnelle. Si Luffy était là-bas, c'était pour quelque chose d'important. Mais le capitaine des Mugiwara ne semblait pas disposé à vouloir obéir à un ordre de Law, ce qui contrariait fortement ce dernier malgré le fait qu'il gardait un air impassible. Ils ne comprenaient pas, Luffy était au courant de ça et il semblait bien décidé à ne pas obéir.

« - Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, Luffy ! Tu es obligé de te déguiser pour éviter de te faire reconnaître par les soldats de la marine, expliqua Law avec un ton sec et menaçant.

- Je sais et je n'ai rien contre, assura-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Alors pourquoi n'obéis-tu pas ?

- Explique-moi d'abord pourquoi je devrais me déguiser en femme, hein ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que pour aller à ce bal, il faut être par couple. Un homme et une femme, lui rappela sadiquement le chirurgien, Tu as envie de sortir du sous-marin, tu dois te déguiser en femme.

- Mais comment tu peux avoir des idées aussi folles que celles-là ? S'écria-t-il en perdant son calme.

- Réfléchis, il y aura un buffet à volonté là-bas, ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire mesquin.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de reprendre son sérieux et de dire, Non ! Même pour ça je ne me déguiserais pas en femme.

- Tant pis, soupira-t-il en croisant les bras, Tu ne sortiras pas de sous-marin tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Répliqua-t-il, outré.

- Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux. Je te signale que tu es le seul qui ne veut pas obéir.

- Très bien, je resterais ici, assura-t-il en essayant de cacher sa colère. »

Luffy quitta la chambre de Law tout en maudissant le chirurgien, qui le regardait partir avec un sourire sur le visage. Il était hors de question qu'il se déguise en femme. Jamais il ne porterait une robe de sa vie. Rien ne le fera changer d'avis, pas même la punition de Law.

Il monta jusqu'à l'étage au-dessus et marcha tout en insultant intérieurement Law et ses idées. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il croisa Wakame, Shachi et Penguin. Les trois l'avaient entendu hurler et se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre le capitaine et le brun. Luffy soupira avant de leur raconter l'histoire, faisant éclater de rire ses amis lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Cela faisait un jour qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île. Comme l'avait dit les habitants de l'île précédente, les soldats de la marine étaient présents. Un bateau était amarré au port à l'opposé de celui où le sous-marin se trouvait. L'équipage des Heart devaient faire à nouveau quelques achats et Law avaient entendu parler d'une réception donnée par des gens riches de l'île lorsqu'ils allaient partir de la précédente île. Le chirurgien avait rapidement réfléchi à la situation et eut l'idée de mettre un peu de discorde dans la soirée qui devait se dérouler dans quelques jours.

« - Non mais quelle idée de vouloir me faire déguiser en fille, grogna Luffy en croisant les bras. »

Wakame regarda le brun avec un grand sourire, essayant à tout prix de ne pas rire aux éclats en voyant l'air boudeur de Luffy. Derrière le capitaine des Mugiwara se trouvaient Penguin et Shachi. Ces deux derniers riaient sans aucunes retenues. Penguin se retenait au mur tout en essayant de masquer ses rires, en vain, pendant que Shachi était assis par terre et riait autant que le navigateur.

« - Quand vous aurez terminé de rire tous les deux, vous pourrez m'aider à trouver quelque chose pour faire changer d'avis Law ! S'écria Luffy en se tournant vers les deux Heart.

- Tu y crois quand tu le dis, demanda Wakame, sceptique.

- Il est hors de question que je porte quoique ce soit qui me fera ressembler à une fille, grogna-t-il, Il n'a qu'à prendre Penguin ou Shachi pour l'aider dans son plan.

- Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, lui confia le charpentier, Et puis quand le capitaine a une idée, impossible de lui faire sortir de la tête.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fait contre lui. On dirait que ça l'amuse de me chercher comme la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois, répétèrent les trois Heart présent d'une même voix. »

Luffy releva la tête avant de déglutir difficilement. Personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie une fois que Shachi était parti et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le dire. Seulement là, ils allaient surement lui poser plusieurs questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas envie de répondre.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant les trois Heart se dirigeaient vers lui pour l'attraper. Il les esquiva au dernier moment et partit en courant de la pièce pour se diriger vers l'escalier au plus vite. Shachi, Penguin et Wakame le suivait mais il arriva à les distancer un peu pour s'arrêter devant une cabine.

Il regarda le nom sur la porte. Il était réellement maudit. Pourquoi venait-il de s'arrêter devant la cabine de Law ? Non mais tout était contre lui. Au loin il pouvait entendre Shachi dire à Penguin et Wakame qu'il avait dû descendre. Les pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers et Luffy soupira avant de rentrer dans la cabine, échappant de justesse aux trois pirates.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la porte fut fermer. Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauté et il se retourna vers Law dont l'amusement était visible. Il se moquait de lui. Le chirurgien avança vers lui mais bizarrement, il dégageait une drôle d'impression pour Luffy. Comme s'il était une proie et qu'il était le chasseur. Instinctivement il recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la porte.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Luffy.

- Eh bien … , tenta-t-il mais les cris de Shachi, Penguin et Wakame l'interrompirent, faisant comprendre la situation à Law.

- Tu te fais poursuivre pour quoi exactement ? Dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

- Ils veulent que je leur dise ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Law n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Luffy. Il savait qu'il faisait référence au moment où il lui avait passé de la crème. Et il est vrai que lui non plus n'aimerait pas que tout le monde sache. Ils pourraient tous pensés comme Shachi et affirmer que Luffy et lui seraient ensemble.

« - Et donc tu te caches, ajouta-t-il, Seulement tu es tombé au mauvais endroit.

- Je ne serais pas maudit, par hasard, demanda-t-il.

- Oui et non. Tu n'as pas envie d'être découvert pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimerais donc que je ne dise rien.

- Oui … ,

- Mais en échange, je veux tu viennes avec moi lors de cette soirée ! Rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est du chantage, s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Réfléchis, soit tu accepte et je te cache ou soit tu refuse et je te mets dehors. »

Luffy toisa Law d'un regard sombre, n'appréciant pas du tout le dilemme que lui proposait le chirurgien. Il avait envie de le tuer sur-le-champs mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Et puis il voulait se venger à sa façon. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il tenta de dissimuler son impatience.

« - Tu as gagné, soupira-t-il sous le regard attentif de Law, J'accepte de me déguiser en fille pour cette soirée.

- Voilà qui est raisonnable.

- Seulement j'aimerais quelque chose en échange, ajouta-t-il.

- Dit toujours !

- En espérant que tu ne me tues pas après, dit-il en riant. »

Law hausse les sourcils en se demandant ce que Luffy avait encore en tête. Il regarda l'amnésique sourire doucement avant d'attraper son visage de ses deux mains et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux du plus vieux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et c'était ça qui l'agaçait. Il n'aimait pas quand il ne prévoyait pas les choses.

La langue de Luffy lécha sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche tout en regardant les mains du brun qui glissait hors de son visage. L'une d'entre elles se dirigeait vers la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais Law fut plus rapide et plaqua un peu plus le brun au chapeau de paille contre la porte tout en mettant les mains de ce dernier au-dessus de sa tête. Luffy fut surpris de ce retournement de situation et du fait que Law continuait quand même le baiser. Il devenait de plus en plus fougueux et Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait d'un coup ? Pourquoi avait-il chaud ?

Finalement Law brisa le baiser, haletant, laissant un Luffy dans le même état. Il lécha les lèvres du plus jeune avant qu'un sourire sadique ne s'affiche sur son visage, faisant frissonner le brun.

« - Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais tomber dans le piège ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Il fallait bien essayer, fit Luffy en souriant.

- File, ordonna-t-il avant d'ajouter plus doucement à son oreille, Avant que je ne continue. »

Luffy hocha la tête puis quitta la pièce sans oublier de subtiliser un chaste baiser au chirurgien. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais lorsque la porte fut fermée, Law prit réellement en compte ce qui venait de se passer. Luffy l'avait embrassé deux fois et il avait aimé au point de ne pas rejeter celui-ci et de le disséquer vivant. Pourquoi ?

« - On t'a trouvé ! S'écrièrent Shachi, Penguin et Wakame en chœur. »

Ils sautèrent tous les trois sur Luffy, le plaquant au sol pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe. Mais le brun au chapeau de paille était tellement perdu dans ses songes qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Shachi remarqua rapidement son air rêveur et arrêta les deux Heart qui voulaient attacher le brun.

« - Oï Luffy, l'appela-t-il en passant sa main devant ses yeux.

- Hein ? Dit-il avant de voir qu'il était à moitié attaché, Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Ben on t'attaches, ça se voit pas ? Répondit Wakame.

- Mais je pensais que vous n'étiez plus là !

- Eh non, se moqua Penguin, Maintenant tu ne vas plus nous échapper et tu vas nous dire ce que tu entendais pas « la dernière fois ».

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites autant de bruits ? Demanda soudainement une voix derrière eux. »

Les trois Hearts se retournèrent pour faire face à leur capitaine. Ils essayèrent d'expliquer la situation mais en vain. L'air froid qu'affichait le chirurgien les rendait nerveux et les empêcher d'arriver à faire une phrase correcte alors que Luffy riait aux éclats, nullement impressionné par l'air froid du chirurgien.

« - J'attends ! Leur rappela-t-il.

- La même chose que tout à l'heure, affirma Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il, Il me semble que vous avez du travail à faire.

- Oui, répondirent les trois Heart.

- Alors au travail, ordonna-t-il froidement, Luffy, tu vas avec Penguin pour une fois.

- _**Et passer la journée à subir mille et une questions sur ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie, non merci,**_ pensa-t-il mais le regard menaçant de Law le fit changer d'avis. »

Finalement ils partirent tous en direction de l'étage supérieur. Luffy lança un regard en coin à Law avant de sourire. Il reprit rapidement un air calme alors qu'il repensait au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Law. Bizarrement, il était encore vivant contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser. Il avait cru, qu'une fois le baiser terminer, Law l'aurait découpé en petits morceaux a cause de son fruit du démon. Mais le chirurgien avait seulement souri. Avait-il apprécié ?

Penguin le sortit de ses pensées pour l'informer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Wakame et Shachi avaient déjà disparu. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce composée d'un bureau avec quelques meubles où plusieurs cartes étaient rangées. Pendant que Penguin allait s'assoir au bureau, Luffy regarda autour de lui intriguer.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Luffy en tournant la tête vers le navigateur.

- Terminer la carte de la dernière île qu'on a visitée. Et ensuite, je ferais celle de cette ville. Nous allons rester au moins trois jours, j'ai le temps de la visiter, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah, souffla-t-il, Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Pas vraiment. Ah si, tu peux vérifier si les cartes accrochées sont sèches pour pouvoir les ranger ?

- Oui. »

Luffy commença à effectuer la tâche que lui avait confiée Penguin et regarda si les cartes étaient toutes sèchent. Sur certaines d'entre elles, l'encre n'était pas tout à fait sèche. Il ne les détacha pas et rangea celles qui étaient finis. Il tourna la tête vers le bureau et regarda quelques secondes Penguin dessiner la carte de l'île qu'ils avaient quittée récemment. Celle où il avait eu un coup de soleil.

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce du regard et se posèrent finalement sur le log pose au poignée du navigateur. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cet instrument autre part que sur le poignet de Penguin. Mais où ? Il se posa la question plusieurs fois avant qu'un éclair de douleur n'apparaisse de nouveau. Il porta ses mains à sa tête en essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de nouveau ? Il sentit des mains sur ses bras et la voix de Penguin l'appelait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Elle hurlait. Elle hurlait le nom d'Arlong tout en enfonçant un poignard dans son épaule gauche où se trouvait le tatouage représentant le Jolly Roger de la bande à Arlong. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'attraper sa main, l'empêchant ainsi de planter de nouveau le couteau dans son épaule ensanglantée. Elle parut surprise en se retournant. Elle murmura son prénom avant de lâcher le poignard qui tomba au sol._

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne sais rien du tout. Tu n'as aucune idée des évènements de cette ile il y a huit ans, dit-elle sèchement._

_- Oui, je n'en sais rien, affirma-t-il._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas, ajouta-t-elle en tremblant, Je t'ai dit de partir de cette île, non ?_

_- Oui, tu me l'as dit, continua-t-il sur le même ton. »_

_Elle lui jeta de la terre tout en lui hurlant de s'en aller. Elle le répétait sans cesse mais sa voix commençait à refléter son désespoir. Elle finit par s'arrêter et les larmes perlèrent ses joues. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes._

_« - Luffy … aide-moi. »_

_Le brun ne répondit rien et attrapa son chapeau de paille avant de le poser sur la tête de Nami. La rousse le regarda s'éloigner d'elle avant de hurler qu'il l'aiderait. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rappela d'un moment où Luffy n'avait pas voulu qu'on touche à son trésor. En le regardant partir, elle put apercevoir Zoro, Sanji et Usopp et les quatre pirates se mirent en route d'Arlong Park._

* * *

_Le bâtiment d'Arlong Park était tranché en deux par la puissance du coup de Luffy. Alors qu'Arlong gisait inconscient sur le sol du rez de chausser, les murs cédèrent et le bâtiment s'effondra, forçant les villageois de Cocoyashi à s'éloigner un peu. Nami hurla le prénom de Luffy pendant qu'une rafale de vent apparut. La fumée des décombres s'éleva dans le ciel avant. Quelques secondes plus tard après l'effondrement du bâtiment, le silence revint aux alentours. Tout le monde fixait Arlong Park, espérant voir Luffy en sortir vainqueur. La fumée se dissipa lentement et le soleil illumina la place._

_Un petit instant passa avant que Luffy ne sortent des décombres, tout en haut du bâtiment détruit. Il respirait fortement, son sang coulait de ses blessures._

_« - La vache, il a l'air d'avoir morflé, lâcha Usopp en remarquant les blessures de son capitaine au loin._

_- Nami, hurla Luffy tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration convenable, Tu es ma nakama, à présent ! »_

_Lentement les paroles de Luffy atteignirent le cœur de Nami. La rousse, soulagé, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en laissant quelques larmes coulaient hors de ses yeux. Zoro, Sanji et Usopp sourirent en entendant les paroles du brun. Nami était enfin libre d'être leur navigatrice._

* * *

Un fil orange se brisa dans un bruit sonore. Les yeux froids et menaçant de la détentrice des fils se posèrent sur le fil brisé. Elle grogna quelques injures tout en lançant quelque chose contre le mur à sa droite. L'objet se brisa en plusieurs morceaux avant de tomber au sol. Mais pourquoi les fils se brisaient-ils ? Elle était pourtant sure d'avoir tout bien fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Deux fils sur neuf étaient brisés. Si cela continuait, les autres ne tarderaient pas à se briser également. Mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle allait gagner.

* * *

« - Nami, murmura Luffy en ouvrant les yeux lentement. »

Encore une fois, il était à l'infirmerie. Il allait y passer sa vie si ça continuait ainsi. Il s'asseya sur le lit où il était allongé avant de remarquer que Law n'était pas dans la pièce. Luffy était seul et il put mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête sans qu'on lui pose de questions.

Il se souvenait de Nami à présent, sa navigatrice. Peu à peu, ses souvenirs commençaient à se former et il voyait Zoro et Nami en même temps. Seulement, les autres demeurer encore inconnus. Il serra les poings en se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour se rappeler de tout.

« - Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Fit la voix de Law en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

- Quelques minutes, répondit-il d'une voix trainante.

- Tu t'es souvenus de quelque chose ?

- Nami, avoua-t-il, La totalité depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

- Au moins, ça permet de savoir que tu retrouveras ta mémoire, lâcha-t-il.

- J'aimerais m'en souvenir plus rapidement, lui confia-t-il. »

Law ne répondit rien à cette phrase et alla s'assoir auprès du brun sur le lit après avoir fermé la porte. Luffy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Law tout en soupirant. Il en avait marre d'être amnésique. Pourquoi ses souvenirs ne concernaient-ils qu'une personne ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir d'une partie de sa vie avec tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré ?

« - Merci de m'aider Law, murmura-t-il. »

Law baissa les yeux vers le visage du plus jeune tout en comprenant que le capitaine des Mugiwara devait être à bout de cette situation. Le chirurgien se demandait comment l'humeur du brun allait évoluer au fil du temps. C'était ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant. Il allongea Luffy sur le lit tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire à ce moment-là. Lorsque Luffy avait appris la mort d'Ace, il avait été incontrôlable. Serait-ce la même chose ?

« - Law, tu me laisseras pas tomber ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Lorsque j'aurais retrouvé entièrement ma mémoire, compléta-t-il en fermant les yeux, Tu ne me laisseras pas ? »

Law fixa Luffy en silence. Celui-ci s'endormait à nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en se rappelant des paroles du plus jeune. Luffy s'inquiétait de le voir partir une fois qu'il aurait réussi à retrouver sa mémoire seulement Law n'avait pas prévu de l'abandonner. Il ne le laisserait pas. Mais il lui faudra surement se séparer du brun au chapeau de paille. Il avait quelque à accomplir.

Il affirma doucement qu'il serait là, faisant sourire Luffy. Le chirurgien s'avança lentement vers le visage de Luffy et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luffy, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Juste après Luffy s'endormit réellement pendant que Law quittait l'infirmerie.

* * *

« - Tu te fous de moi, grogna Luffy en regardant les vêtements que tenait Law dans sa main.

- Tu as accepté mais tu n'a pas précisé qui devais préparer ta tenue. J'ai donc réfléchis à ça et Shachi et Penguin se sont occupé d'aller chercher les affaires dont tu aurais besoin.

- Bande de traitres, lâcha le brun en regardant les deux Hearts qui riaient au fond de la salle d'entrainement.

- Va prendre une douche et Shachi et Penguin t'aideront … ,

- Non merci, je vais pouvoir m'en sortir, assura-t-il en prenant les affaires des mains de Law.

- Shachi s'occupera quand même de ton maquillage, ajouta-t-il.

- Le quoi ? S'écria-t-il avant de passer la porte. »

Le cri de Luffy acheva Shachi et Penguin qui s'écroulèrent à terre en riant. Luffy leur lança un regard menaçant avant de quitter la pièce sous le regard moqueur de Law. Les jours étaient rapidement passés et la soirée était dans deux heures. Il soupira de désespoir en lançant à nouveau un regard aux vêtements. Il devait déjà se préparer ? Law voulait le torturer, ce n'était pas possible.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et laissa les affaires près de la douche. Il se lava lentement, voulant retarder le moment fatidique, mais sortit au bout d'une demi-heure. Il s'essuya et commença lentement à s'habiller.

Il enfila la longue robe noire. Elle lui couvrait la totalité des jambes et une jarretière noire avec un ruban jaune était présente à sa jambe droite. Il portait également une petite veste jaune aux contours noirs. Il jeta un regard au foulard de la même couleur que sa tenue sur la chaise, se demandant où il devait le mettre. Autour du cou ?

« - Ah, tu as fini de t'habiller, s'exclama Shachi en rentrant dans la salle de bain, On va pouvoir terminer le reste.

- _**Je sens le pire,**_ pensa-t-il en maudissant Law.

- J'espère que les vêtements plairont au Capitaine, ajouta Penguin en arrivant.

- Tu veux dire que c'est vous qui avez choisi et non Law ?

- Il nous a laissé carte blanche sur les vêtements mais en précisant que cela devait porter les couleurs de l'équipage.

- Je comprends pourquoi c'est jaune et noir, remarqua Luffy.

- Tu devras enlever ta veste en arrivant donc tu seras en noir. Seulement je me demande s'ils vont remarquer quelque chose au niveau de ton apparence, fit le mécanicien en enlevant rapidement la veste de Luffy.

- Le Capitaine a dit qu'il allait surement garder cette veste donc ça devrait passer inaperçu.

- Mais dans quelle histoire je me suis encore fourré, souffla-t-il en passant la main sur son visage.

- Aller Luffy, c'est seulement une soirée.

- Avec des talons, lui rappela-t-il en montrant les talons noirs, Encore une de vos idées.

- On doit aller jusqu'au bout, répondit simplement Shachi avec un grand sourire, Maintenant assis toi. »

Luffy soupira tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise laissant Shachi s'amusait à lui passer un coup de khôl sur les yeux. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Penguin n'arrive avec une perruque aux cheveux ébène. Il la posa sur la tête de Luffy qui grogna quelques injures avant de regarder la longueur. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules maintenant. Pendant que Shachi attrapait le foulard sur la chaise, Luffy enfila les talons bas.

« - Et voilà la touche finale, annonça-t-il joyeusement. »

Il enroula le foulard autour du poignet droit de Luffy comme une mitaine. Le reste resta dans le vide. Luffy regarda son apparence dans le miroir sans tomber. Il n'en revenait pas. Il portait une robe et il savait que lorsqu'il allait croiser Law ou le reste de l'équipage, il allait mourir de honte.

« - Tu es prêt, s'exclamèrent les deux meilleurs amis d'une même voix, Maintenant on doit aller rejoindre Law.

- Hein ? Je ne crois pas que … »

Sa phrase se termina dans un « non » hurlé tellement fort que les membres de l'équipage présent sur le pont extérieur l'entendirent. Penguin finit par prendre Luffy sur son épaule et l'emmener sous le regard moqueur de Shachi. Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le pont et une fois dehors, Penguin posa Luffy au sol, les mains sur la taille du brun.

« - Ton cavalier est juste derrière toi, Luffy-chan, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. »

Luffy lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de se retourner pour voir Law face à lui. Celui-ci était habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise jaune. Il ne portait pas son chapeau, laissant ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés à l'air libre. Les joues de Luffy se mirent à rougir légèrement. Il le trouvait beau.

« - Miss Luffy, dit-il d'un ton calme et poli en lui tenant la main, Nous devrions y aller.

- Avec plaisir, chéri, rétorqua-t-il avec un ton moqueur, faisant rire la totalité de l'équipage. »

* * *

Et voilà.

J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. Non ?

Moi : Bon Nami, c'est fait ! On avance. ^^

Law : Ça voulait rien dire ton mot alors ?

Moi : Comme si j'allais te dire ce qui allait se passer aussi ! Rêve pas trop, Law !

Law : J'ai plusieurs moyens de te faire cracher le morceau.

Moi : Il est où Luffy au fait ? Je l'est pas vu de la soirée.

Luffy, en claquant la porte : Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Pourquoi moi ?

Moi : Parce que tu vas passer la soirée avec Law.

Luffy : Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire subir ça !

Moi : C'est la seule fois que je te ferais porter une robe !

Luffy, me murmurant à l'oreille : Il y a intérêt sinon je montre à Law toutes les fics de LawxLuffy que tu as noté !

Law : Hein ?

Moi : Tu fais ça et je te jure que t'es un homme mort, même si je me fais tué ensuite pour avoir fait ça !

Law : De quoi il parle ?

Moi : De rien !

Encore une fois j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Review ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Avant tout je voulais vous remercier pour lire cette fic, de mettre des review, de la mettre en favoris et en alerte. Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que cette histoire plaît. ^^

Voilà le chapitre 6, concentrer sur la soirée avec une petite surprise à la fin. ;)

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en **_gras et italique_**. Les dialogue par den-den mushi sont en **gras**.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6.

« - Nous y voilà, fit Law en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée de la maison où se déroulait la fête. »

Luffy regarda le manoir devant lui en fronçant les sourcils. Combien de personnes allaient être là ? Il tourna la tête vers Law qui parlait avec Bepo concernant le plan. En réalité, pendant que Law s'occuperait d'un petit travail, il devait trouver l'endroit où l'or était caché et le récupérer. À ce moment-là, l'équipage des Heart infiltrerait la salle. D'après les informations qu'avaient récoltées Wakame et Ban, un autre équipage devait être présent durant la soirée.

« - On peut y aller, annonça le chirurgien en attrapant le bras de Luffy.

- _**Quand mes nakamas vont apprendre ce qui m'est arrivé, ils vont bien rire**_, pensa-t-il. »

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou deux personnes vérifiaient les noms inscrits sur la liste. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le faux nom de Law et Luffy et se décalèrent de l'entrée. Law les remercia avant de rentrer avec Luffy à l'intérieur sous le regard moqueur de Shachi et Wakame cachait dans un arbre.

La salle était remplie. Il n'y avait pas que les gens riches. La fête était pour tous les habitants et quelques enfants couraient dans la salle en riant. Luffy les regarda faire avec un sentiment de déjà-vu avant de reporter son attention sur Law. Le brun le guidait à travers la foule, en direction de leurs hôtes. Ils allèrent les saluer puis restèrent dans un coin de la pièce.

« - **Tout est en place, Capitaine,** affirma la voix de Bepo dans le den-den mushi.

- Parfait. Dès que vous entendez des cris, vous venez ! Ordonna-t-il.

- **Très bien.**

- Des cris ? Répéta doucement Luffy, dont le regard dévia de la foule à Law, Je croyais qu'on devait voler que l'or ?

- Le plan reste tel que je te l'ai expliqué, assura-t-il avec un sourire macabre, Seulement ce n'est pas nous, ni l'équipage qui allons attaquer cette salle.

- Qui donc ? Les autres pirates présents ? Demanda-t-il, toujours à voix basse.

- Exactement, dit-il sans perdre son sourire.

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi boire, annonça-t-il nerveusement, Tu veux quelque chose ?

- La même chose que toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. »

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant le souffle chaud de Law sur sa peau. Il frissonna et s'éloigna du chirurgien, gêné. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de sourire en le regardant partir avant qu'une personne ne l'interpelle.

En arrivant au buffet, le brun attrapa une brochette de viande et l'engloutit en une bouchée comme à son habitude. Il attrapa deux verres de punch et commença à boire le sien pour se calmer. Ces derniers temps il ressentait de plus en plus de choses pour Law. Pourtant il n'y avait rien entre eux deux. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait Law à son goût. Il but une autre gorgée de son verre avant de se décider à retourner auprès du chirurgien.

Seulement lorsqu'il se retourna, il se figea sur place. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant que ses yeux ne reflètent une rage immense. Une des invités de la fête parlait avec Law. Il ne faisait même pas gaffe à quelle expression le chirurgien affichait, il n'écoutait que la colère qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi était-il en colère exactement ?

Il avança vers l'endroit où se trouvait le chirurgien, les deux verres encore en main, tout en lançant un regard menaçant à la femme qui discutait avec Law. Il n'accéléra pas ses pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire à la femme près du brun. Celui-ci remarqua rapidement Luffy arrivait dans leur direction. Il allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant l'air meurtrier du capitaine des Mugiwara, il préféra rester neutre.

La jeune femme, qui était venue l'accostée juste après que Luffy était parti, continuait de lui parler sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il ne la regardait plus, ni de l'atmosphère oppressante qui commençait à s'installer. Seulement elle le força à se tourner vers elle pour lui dire une phrase en particulier. Luffy choisit ce moment pour renverser l'intégralité des deux verres sur la tête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, et les autres femmes autour d'eux, furent choqué de la scène. La victime se retourna vers son agresseur tout en le gratifiant d'un regard meurtrier.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, espèce de salope ? Grogna la jeune femme.

- Ce qui fallait pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas à poser tes sales pattes sur mon mari, compris ? Répondit-il d'un ton extrêmement froid, ressemblant légèrement à Law lorsqu'il était en colère.

- Ton mari ? Répéta-t-elle, incrédule, Une fille comme toi avec un homme aussi beau ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

- Luffy, commença Law alors que le plus jeune commençait à rire d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je ne te le répèterais pas une seconde fois, la prévint-il en se rapprochant d'elle, la dépassant légèrement et l'air menaçant, Ne t'approche pas de lui ! »

Juste après Luffy attrapa le visage du chirurgien de ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, le prenant de court, sous le regard blessé de la jeune femme. Elle s'enfuit en courant pendant que Law approfondissait le baiser tout en plaquant Luffy contre le mur derrière lui. Ils rompirent le baiser quelques instants plus tard, haletant. Law lécha la lèvre inférieure de Luffy alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'installait sur son visage.

« - Jaloux, Luffy ? Lui lança-t-il avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa « femme ».

- Tu m'as forcé à porter une robe et tu es venu avec moi, lui rappela-t-il, Alors j'estime qu'il est normal que je réagisse ainsi.

- Tu es jaloux, insista-t-il avant de laisser une marque visible sur le cou de son patient.

- Law, fit-il sérieusement en le faisant reculer, Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'approche ce soir ! »

Même s'il avait déjà compris ce que pouvait ressentir Luffy à son égard, Law afficha un petit air surpris. La façon dont Luffy avait dit ces mots-là ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils sonnaient comme une déclaration. Comme s'ils étaient déjà ensemble. Seulement, si Luffy était capable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, ce n'était pas son cas. Il ne ressentait rien pour le brun qui ressemblait à de l'amour. Il y a longtemps qu'il avait oublié cette sensation. Certes il ne pouvait pas nier que le capitaine des Mugiwara l'attirait. Il n'aurait pas répondu aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusqu'à présent si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais il n'avait pas de sentiment pour Luffy à l'heure actuelle.

« - Très bien, souffla Law avant de murmurer à l'oreille du brun, Seulement évite de m'embrasser de cette façon ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Tu n'as pas aimé ? Demanda Luffy avec un air innocent, visiblement calmé. »

Law resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire légèrement. Il avait compris de travers mais qu'importe, Law s'était satisfait de cette réponse. Il rappela alors à Luffy leur objectif.

« - Je vais donc devoir trouvé l'or qu'ils cachent dans la maison lorsque les pirates attaqueront et que la panique régnera ? Répéta Luffy, sceptique.

- Oui, affirma le chirurgien, Pendant ce temps je m'occuperais de ce que je dois faire !

- Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Rien d'important à savoir pour le moment. Concentres-toi sur ce que tu dois faire. Shachi te rejoindra en cours de route.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il, abandonnant l'idée de faire parler Law.

- En attendant … Voulez-vous danser, mademoiselle ? »

Luffy fixa la main tendue de Law avec surprise. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il allait réellement danser. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, il pensait que Law aurait oublié. Malheureusement le chirurgien n'avait pas oublié. Il soupira intérieurement, il commençait déjà à avoir mal aux pieds, il allait se ridiculiser. Mais il accepta quand même l'invitation du capitaine des Heart et prit sa main.

Law le guida vers la piste de danse et rapprocha Luffy de lui avant de commencer à danser. Au bout de quelques secondes, Luffy écrasa involontairement le pied de Law. Il s'excusa rapidement avant de recommencer quelques secondes après.

« - Désolé, fit-il en baissant la tête.

- On dirait Bepo, remarqua-t-il, moqueur.

- Je suis nul en danse, affirma Luffy en faisant la moue, Je ne pense pas avoir dansé de cette manière une fois dans ma vie.

- Il suffit que tu suives mes pas, lui expliqua-t-il.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Où as-tu appris à danser par contre ?

- Sur un bateau, avec une ancienne nakama, avoua-t-il sèchement. »

Luffy remarqua qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Le ton de Law le confirmait. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il fit un effort et commença à suivre les mouvements de Law sous le regard silencieux de ce dernier. Il espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas rappelé un mauvais souvenir.

Mais il se trompait, cela avait réellement rappeler quelque chose à Law. L'époque où il faisait partie de l'équipage de Doflamingo. C'était un membre de l'équipage, une brune de son âge, qui avait dû lui apprendre pendant la nuit. Tout ça pour pouvoir infiltrer, en tant que civil, une salle remplit de marine sans se faire remarquer. Une situation semblable à celle-ci.

« - Law, l'appela Luffy, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Il s'était arrêté en plein danse et avait resserré sa prise sur Luffy, accentuant le sentiment de regret de celui-ci. Le brun au chapeau de paille avait bien remarqué l'air perdu et lointain du chirurgien. Il avait compris qu'il lui avait rappelé un mauvais souvenir et au fond de lui, il s'en voulait.

« - Oui, affirma-t-il après un long silence, Ce n'est rien ! »

Luffy allait ajouter quelque chose mais une explosion se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'explosion et virent des pirates pénétraient dans la salle de réception. Law reporta son attention sur Luffy et lui ordonna de se mettre en route lorsque tous les civils commenceraient à courir dans tous les sens à cause de la panique. Luffy n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'accepter et se mit à courir vers les appartements personnels des habitants de la résidence.

Il trouva rapidement un couloir vide et s'y engouffra tout en courant. Même s'il avait mal aux pieds, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. La première chose qu'allaient faire ses pirates serait de fouiller la maison. Ils étaient là pour ça. Et Law lui ferait regretter si jamais il échouer.

Il continua de courir avant d'apercevoir des portes. Il les ouvrit toutes et les fouilla mais aucune ne possédait le moindre trésor. En sortant d'une quatrième pièce, il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il s'agissait de Shachi et celui-ci était tombé à terre.

« - Shachi, s'exclama joyeusement Luffy.

- Je te trouve enfin, souffla le mécanicien en se relevant, Alors cette soirée ?

- … ,

- Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes autant emmerdé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Non, l'arrêta Luffy gêné, Juste que j'ai rappelé quelque chose à Law sur son passé.

- _**Sur son passé,**_ pensa Shachi, _**Mauvaise idée ! Il ne doit pas être de bonne humeur en ce moment. Je pourrais presque plaindre les pirates qui vont lui faire face.**_

- Shachi, l'appela le brun, On ferait mieux de se dépêcher.

- Oui. Allons-y ! »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de suivre Shachi en courant. Avec l'aide du mécanicien, ils arrivèrent à trouver rapidement la salle qui renfermer un grand coffre. En voyant le système de sécurité du coffre Shachi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils pensaient réellement pouvoir garder leur or avec un système pareil. Il commença à dévisser le couvercle avec un tournevis et avant de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes et de couper un fil noir. La serrure s'ouvrit aussitôt et Luffy tira la porte. À l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs trésors en or, sans oublier plusieurs centaines de billets.

« - C'est hallucinant la quantité d'or qu'il y a ! S'exclama Luffy, surpris.

- Le Capitaine a dit de ramener autant d'or que possible, l'informa Shachi, On va en avoir besoin pour la suite.

- Mais tu crois qu'il y en a pour combien ? Demanda Luffy.

- Plus de quatre cents millions de berry, répondit évasivement le châtain, Ou plus. Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- Alors on va tout ramener ! Affirma Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- On n'a pas cent bras, Luffy ! Comment veux-tu … »

Shachi s'arrêta et fixa Luffy en comprenant l'idée du brun. Il regarda le trésor avant de peser le pour et le contre. Il finit par accepter l'idée de Luffy et commença à ranger autant d'or qu'il ne pouvait dans un des sacs qu'il avait avec l'aide de Luffy. Finalement ils arrivèrent à tout prendre et une fois tout ranger, Shachi commença à déplacer les sacs vers l'entrée de la pièce. Seulement trois pirates arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils en remarquant les pistolets accrochés à leur ceinture. Il attrapa un de ses couteaux avant que Luffy ne le rejoigne, prêt à en découvre avec eux. Mais en voyant Luffy, qui était toujours habillé en robe et ressemblait à une fille, les pirates se mirent à rire, agaçant fortement le brun au chapeau de paille.

« - Ils se moquent de moi ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le châtain.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, souffla-t-il avant de porter sa main à ses yeux.

- D'accord ! Tu veux bien continuer de t'occuper des sacs ? Je vais me charger d'eux ! Proposa-t-il avant de remarquer le geste de Shachi, Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le mécanicien tout en se retournant avant d'ajouter, Tu ne crains pas les balles donc je te laisse volontiers la place. »

Un des pirates remarqua le déplacement de Shachi et lui hurla de ne plus bouger en sortant son arme à feu. Le châtain ne s'arrêta pas pour autant malgré le fait que les deux autres sortaient également leur arme. Ils étaient prêts à tirer sur Shachi mais quelque chose attira leur attention.

« - Gomu Gomu No Bazooka ! Hurla Luffy. »

Il balança ses bras vers l'avant, touchant les pirates qui traversèrent plusieurs murs sous la force de l'impact. Shachi regarda les dégâts causés par Luffy avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Pendant ce temps Luffy s'avança dans le couloir et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il allongea son bras pour attraper un sac et le ramener vers lui. Ça allait leur faire gagner du temps.

Pendant ce temps Penguin, Bepo et Wakame se battaient contre certains pirates alors que Law s'occupait de son « travail ». Il avait fait apparaître sa sphère et se rua vers ses adversaires pour leur retirer leur cœur. Celui-ci était enveloppé d'un petit cube transparent et flexible en gélatine. Il ne s'en prenait qu'aux pirates et une fois leur cœur en main, il les rangea dans un petit sac et de les poser une caisse près de Ban en utilisant sa technique « Shambles ».

Il continua ainsi pendant plus de vingt minutes jusqu'à que tous les pirates ne soient tombés au sol. Law souffla un bon coup avant de faire disparaître la sphère. Il se dirigea vers son équipage qui l'attendait près de l'entrée avec la caisse en bois.

« - Combien ? Demanda Law en regardant Ban.

- Soixante-deux, capitaine, lui annonça le cuisinier.

- La première étape est bientôt terminée, conclut le capitaine des Heart.

- Je me demande où en sont Shachi et Luffy, fit Penguin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lâcha Wakame, Ils vont s'en sortir !

- Au fait, Capitaine, intervenu Bepo, Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Luffy ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Désolé.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? S'exclamèrent Penguin, Wakame et Ban en même temps.

- Tu semblais énerver, expliqua enfin l'ours polaire.

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Luffy, assura-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Insistèrent le navigateur et le charpentier, sceptique. »

Law ne répondit rien mais attrapa son nodachi pour leur faire comprendre que cela ne les regardait pas. Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête pour faire comprendre à leur capitaine qu'ils n'insisteraient plus. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'être découpé en morceaux.

* * *

« - Tu es jaloux, chantonna Shachi en rangeant le dernier sac dans la réserve.

- Oh ça va, râla le brun en faisant la moue.

- J'aurais voulu être là lorsque tu as renversé les verres sur cette femme, lui confia-t-il en riant à moitié. »

Ils étaient arrivé au sous-marin depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Ils avaient mis beaucoup moins de temps pour transporter les dix-neuf sacs comme l'avait pensé Shachi. Entre-temps, Luffy lui avait raconté la soirée après que le mécanicien lui est demandé. Il n'avait pas parlé du baiser mais Shachi se doutait très bien que Luffy avait embrassé Law. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il l'avait embrassé.

« - Mais tu aimes Law, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Shachi en se tournant vers Luffy.

- En fait … ,

- Ah vous êtes là, s'exclama Wakame en rentrant dans la réserve, Vous avez fait vite, dites-moi !

- On va plus rapidement avec Luffy, lui confia Shachi en riant, Où est Law ?

- Ranger la caisse, annonça le charpentier. »

Luffy fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que pouvait contenir la caisse. Il aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi il s'agissait mais il préféra resté silencieux. Il souffla discrètement avant de commencer à enlever ses talons. Il avait complètement oublié sa tenue.

« - Pas trop mal ? Demanda Wakame en le regardant.

- Si, gémit-il en s'asseyant, Plus jamais je ne porterais de talons, pour quoi que ce soit.

- Avoue que tu t'es amusé à cette soirée, le taquina Wakame sans se préoccuper de l'avertissement silencieux de Shachi.

- Où tu as vu que j'ai passé une soirée amusante ? Grogna Luffy, J'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai dû danser une fois et … ,

- Luffy, l'arrêta Shachi en riant nerveusement, Calme toi ! »

Luffy soupira un bon coup, laissant sa colère s'échapper. Il ne devait pas s'en prendre à Wakame pour ça. À aucune personne. Seulement il avait tellement mal et il repensait à ce qui s'était passé durant la soirée. Il aimait Law, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il avait remarqué que le chirurgien ne portait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Et c'était ça qu'il l'énervait.

« - Je vais me changer, dit-il en se relevant et en quittant la pièce.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Wakame en se tournant vers le mécanicien.

- On peut dire ça, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Pendant ce temps Luffy marchait d'un pas lent vers sa cabine. Il devait se changer au plus vite, enlever cette maudite robe. Pourtant il ne se pressait pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait tellement à la soirée qu'il ne fit pas attention à Law qui venait dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il passa à côté du chirurgien il continua sa route, ne faisant pas attention à lui. Le capitaine des Heart haussa les épaules avant d'arriver dans la réserve, retrouvant Shachi et Wakame en train de discuté.

Lorsque Shachi le remarqua, il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé et lui montra les sacs remplis d'or. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Law qui félicita Shachi avant de leur donner quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée. Le sous-marin naviguait déjà vers la prochaine ile. Alors que Wakame et Shachi se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, Law prit le chemin menant à la cabine de Luffy. Il devait lui parler.

Celui-ci s'acharnait contre la robe. Il avait déjà enlevé la veste et la perruque. Il était assis et essayait maintenant d'enlever la robe par le haut. Mais la robe étant longue, il avait du mal à retrouver la sortie. De plus ses cheveux s'étaient coincés dans la fermeture éclair de la robe.

« - Je suis réellement maudit, murmura-t-il avant de soupirer. »

Un rire retentit derrière lui et il se tourna vers la porte. Seulement il ne voyait rien avec la robe mais il reconnut bien rapidement la voix de Law. Alors que le chirurgien continuait de rire, il se replaça normalement et croisa les bras tout en boudant. Law ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu plus avant de s'avancer vers Luffy une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte. Il s'asseya près du brun au chapeau de paille et commença à faire glisser la robe pour l'enlever. Il décoinça rapidement les mèches de cheveux prisonnières et posa la robe au sol.

« - Alors on ne sait plus enlever une robe, Luffy ? Dit-il, moqueur.

- Ne rie pas, s'écria-t-il, le rouge aux jours, Je … Je … ,

- Bien sur, souffla-t-il avant de rire légèrement.

- Law, grogna-t-il.

- Je plaisantais, lâcha-t-il tout en regardant le visage rougit de Luffy. »

Luffy fit de nouveau la moue tout en tournant la tête, faisant rire à nouveau le chirurgien. Ce dernier le força à se retourner vers lui et un sourire moqueur s'installa sur son visage.

« - Je suis venu te parler, Luffy ! L'informa-t-il.

- De ? Demanda le brun, perdu.

- De la soirée, compléta-t-il en reprenant un air sérieux.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Continua-t-il avec un air innocent.

- Ce n'est pas ça, assura Law avant d'ajouter, C'est plutôt la raison de ta réaction envers … ,

- Cette conne, termina-t-il sèchement. »

Law fut légèrement choqué par la rapidité du brun pour changer d'humeur. Il lui semblait même n'avoir jamais entendu Luffy parler ainsi d'une femme. Il ne fut pas le seul puisqu'ils entendirent un boom de l'autre côté de la porte. Law se leva pour ouvrir la porte et vit Shachi, Penguin, Wakame, Ban et même Bepo. La surprise augmenta d'un cran quand il vit l'ours polaire qui s'excusa aussitôt. Même lui s'y mettait.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Eh ben tu vois, capitaine, commença nerveusement Penguin, On se posait des questions sur … ,

- Sur ? Insista Law.

- Sur la soirée ! Tu semblais être préoccupé par quelque chose et … ,

- Retourner dans vos cabines avant que je ne retrouve mon nodachi, les prévenus-t-il avec un regard meurtrier.

- À tes ordres, capitaines, s'exclamèrent les cinq Heart avant de s'enfuir chacun dans leur cabine. »

Law soupira un bon coup avant de fermer la porte et de se retourner vers Luffy qui enfilait un tee-shirt noir. Il tourna la tête vers Law et fronça légèrement les sourcils, se doutant déjà de la suite de la conversation.

« - Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement le chirurgien arrêtant Luffy qui voulait attraper son pantacourt. »

La main de Luffy se suspendit dans le vide alors que son visage restait impassible. Était-il si facile à cerner ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas spécialement eu envie de le cacher. Il ressentait des sentiments pour le capitaine des Heart. Mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas récent, qu'il aimait Law avant même d'avoir oublié la mémoire.

« - Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Dit-il finalement en abaissant sa main.

- Pour mettre les choses aux claires, avoua le chirurgien en s'avançant.

- Je pense savoir ce que tu vas me dire, Law, murmura-t-il, la tête baissée.

- … ,

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi, continua-t-il, Mais même si tu ne m'aime pas comme moi, explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé la dernière fois quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas me laisser tomber ? Pourquoi tu réponds à chaque fois que c'est moi qui t'embrasse ? »

Il craquait. Il n'en pouvait plus, sa patience était à bout. Le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire lui pesait énormément sur les épaules. Mais depuis quelque temps il essayait de comprendre le comportement de Law. Ce dernier répondait toujours lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Même lors de la fête, lorsqu'il avait voulu prouver qu'il était avec lui. Si Law ne l'aimait pas, pourquoi avait-il approfondit leur échange ?

« - Tu as raison, admit le chirurgien, Je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes ! Je peux même affirmer que je n'ai pas de sentiment envers toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et il est vrai que je te considère plus comme un ami qu'un ennemi à l'heure actuelle mais je n'ai pas d'autres sentiments pour toi.

- Merci d'enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, souffla faiblement Luffy avec ironie.

- En ce qui concerne le fait que j'ai toujours répondu, il s'agit juste du fait que tu es quelqu'un d'attirant et qu'il est parfois impossible de te refuser quelque chose, lui confia-t-il en se rapprochant.

- _**La bonne blague,**_ pensa-t-il.

- Il y a longtemps que j'ai oublié la sensation d'aimer quelqu'un plus que de l'amitié.

- Je te jure … , murmura Luffy en serrant les poings.

- Hein ?

- Je te jure que tu tomberas amoureux de moi avant que je ne parte ! S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête vers Law, Je vais tout faire pour que ma présence te soit essentielle ! À la fin tu m'aimeras également, Law !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Répliqua-t-il, joueur.

- Pour commencer, comme ça ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Luffy embrassa Law doucement avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Au fond de lui, le chirurgien souriait face à la détermination de Luffy. Malgré le fait qu'il affirmait ne pas l'aimer, il ne ressentait pas l'envie de le repousser. Il n'en avait pas envie.

Il poussa Luffy jusqu'à son lit et le fit tomber avant de se positionner au-dessus du brun, capturant de nouveau les lèvres du plus jeune avec une passion non dissimulée. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Luffy, lui caressant le torse de ses mains. Le brun au chapeau de paille gémit sous le traitement mais ses gémissements se faisaient étouffer par le baiser. Finalement Law délaissa ses lèvres et descendit dans son cou. Il embrassa la peau avant d'y laisser une autre trace de son passage avant d'enlever le tee-shirt du plus jeune. Il continua sa descente en frôlant la peau de ses lèvres avant de remonter près des lèvres du plus jeune. Elles se frôlèrent pendant quelques instants et allaient se sceller dans un autre baiser. Mais …

« - Capitaine, s'écria Penguin en ouvrant violemment la porte, ne faisant pas attention à la position des deux capitaines, On a un problème.

- Quoi ? Grogna le chirurgien en se tournant vers son navigateur avec un air meurtrier.

- Shachi est tombé inconscient dans la cuisine, annonça-t-il désemparer. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Law pour se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine en courant presque. Penguin s'excusa auprès de Luffy mais celui-ci affirma que la vie de Shachi passait avant tout. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine également, se demandant ce que le mécanicien avait.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Law : Tu cherches vraiment les coups ? Tu ne serais pas maso sur les bords ?

Moi : Pas quand même, Law ! Je deviens sadique mais pas maso. Il est où le problème ?

Law : Ça fait deux fois que tu commences un début de lemon mais que tu l'arrêtes !

Moi : Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras réellement un avec Luffy. Même deux peut être, je ne sais pas encore quand pour le deuxième.

Luffy : Mais au fait, il va tomber amoureux de moi ou non ?

Moi : Eh bien … ,

Law : Mais bien sur que oui ! Seulement on va encore devoir attendre pour voir cette histoire se terminer.

Moi : … ,

Luffy : Quoi ?

Moi : Rien ! Je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais pensé pour la fin de la fic. Enfin pour le moment, on est un peu loin.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça continue de vous plaire. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Review ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour / Bonsoir.

Voilà le chapitre 7 de cette fic. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Réponse aux review anonymes :

**Mina** : Oui, il y aura surement beaucoup de rebondissements et pour les chapitres, pour le moment y'en a encore beaucoup ! ^^ L'affection de Luffy va un peu vite déjà parce que je me suis dit que les sentiments de Luffy dataient d'avant et que malgré son amnésie, il se souvient un peu de ses sentiments. Personne ne peut résister à Law. Enfin c'est vrai que ça va un peu vite avec Luffy mais c'est pour cette raison que Law n'est pas encore amoureux de lui. On est d'accord sur le coup que Law aurait été OOC s'il avait directement dit à Luffy qu'il l'aimait également. Pour ta proposition pour les fautes, je veux bien si cela ne te dérange pas. Comme tu le dis, c'est mieux lorsque quelqu'un nous dit si on a quelques fautes. En tout cas, merci pour ta proposition et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

**Petite précision **: Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et en italique**_. Les souvenirs de Luffy en _italique_.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7

« - Alors ? Demanda Penguin en voyant son capitaine revenir dans la cuisine. »

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient que Law ne revienne de l'infirmerie. Entre-temps Luffy avait parlé avec Wakame et Ban qui leur raconta ce qui s'était passé. D'après eux, Shachi discutait tranquillement avec eux jusqu'à qu'il ne se lève pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier et ne tombe inconscient au sol. Penguin commençait à paniquer quant à l'état de son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais en entendant la phrase de Penguin, ils se tournèrent d'un geste commun vers le chirurgien dont l'agacement était palpable à des kilomètres. Quelque chose ne devait pas lui plaire, songea Luffy.

« - Cet abrutit a fait une hypoglycémie, annonça-t-il sèchement.

- Une hypo-quoi ? Répéta Luffy, surpris.

- Une hypoglycémie, souffla Penguin, C'est un manque de sucre dans le sang et cela peut provoquer un trouble de la vision, des vertiges, des maux de tête et d'autres choses.

- Cela aurait pu s'avérer mortel s'il avait été tout seul, continua Law, énervé, Je pensais qu'il mangeait à tous les repas !

- Et c'est le cas, capitaine, assura Ban, Il mange à tous les repas ! Seulement ces derniers jours, il semblait ailleurs et ne touchait pratiquement pas à son assiette. »

Law resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu causer l'état de Shachi. Si comme Ban l'affirmait, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette, cela pourrait résoudre l'affaire. Seulement pourquoi du jour au lendemain il ne toucherait plus à son assiette ? Il tourna la tête vers Penguin et n'eut pas besoin d'une minute pour comprendre ce qui préoccupait tant l'esprit du mécanicien.

« - Luffy et Penguin, vous allez à l'infirmerie, ordonna-t-il, Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

- Compris, firent les deux pirates avant de quitter la cuisine.

- Wakame, souffla-t-il, Tu iras surveiller les moteurs jusqu'au rétablissement de Shachi. Et je compte sur toi Ban pour préparer un plat à Shachi lorsqu'il sera réveillé, demain.

- À tes ordres, capitaine, acceptèrent les deux Heart restants. »

Law quitta la cuisine et regagna l'infirmerie où l'attendaient Luffy et Penguin. Ces deux derniers surveillaient Shachi en discutant à voix basse.

« - Penguin, l'appela Law.

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Shachi et toi, commença-t-il.

- Non, affirma-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'il devait être préoccupé par quelque chose. Donc on va procéder ainsi, éviter de le pousser à affirmer ses sentiments ou non, c'est clair ? »

Penguin et Luffy affirmèrent d'un hochement de tête avant que le chirurgien ne laisse Penguin prévenir Wakame. Law savait parfaitement que Luffy et Wakame avaient essayé de les rapprocher tous les deux, en vain. Shachi avait réussi à déjouer leur plan à chaque fois. Seulement cela n'aidait pas le châtain, ils s'en rendaient compte.

« - Que fait-on ? Demanda Luffy en fixant Law.

- Tu le surveilles, répondit-il en posant un verre d'eau et quelques morceaux de sucre sur le meuble près de Luffy, Dès qu'il se réveille, tu lui donnes du sucre et de l'eau. Je serais là mais je dois m'occuper de quelque chose.

- Comme tu voudras.

- En ce qui concerne ta mémoire, commença-t-il, Tu ne t'es pas souvenu d'autre chose ?

- Pas pour le moment, assura-t-il.

- Penguin viendra te remplacer dans la nuit, si tu es trop fatigué, expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ça va aller, l'informa Luffy avec un grand sourire. »

Law n'ajouta rien et quitta l'infirmerie sous le regard de Luffy. Ce dernier attendit que la porte soit fermée pour enlever le sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire. La discussion avec Law qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant lui avait remis les pendules à l'heure. Le chirurgien ne l'aimait pas comme lui. Bien sur, il n'était pas vraiment sur de l'aimer mais Luffy ne pouvait pas nier la jalousie qu'il avait ressentie lors de la fête, ni la joie lorsque Law l'embrassait.

Il soupira avant de détourner son regard de la porte et de le porter sur Shachi, qui dormait encore. Le mécanicien semblait allait mieux. Il s'installa un peu mieux sur la chaise avant d'attendre le réveil du châtain tout en se rappelant les souvenirs de ses aventures. Pendant ce temps, Law revenait dans l'infirmerie avec un dossier. Il alla s'installer au bureau derrière Luffy sans un bruit.

Trois heures passèrent avant qu'un gémissement d'inconfort ne réveille Luffy. Le brun au chapeau de paille ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de remarquer que Shachi commençait à se réveiller. Le mécanicien se redressa lentement avant de s'allonger de nouveau en sentant un vertige l'envahir.

« - Tout va bien, Shachi ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit ce dernier dans un murmure.

- D'après Law tu as une hypo … hypo … qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà ?

- Hypoglycémie, compléta-t-il avant de rire légèrement.

- C'est ça, s'exclama-t-il, Il faut que tu manges maintenant. Je vais voir Ban pour … ,

- Luffy, l'interrompit Shachi, Il est quatre heures du matin. Les seules personnes debout sont surement Penguin et le capitaine.

- Law ? Répéta-t-il en se tournant vers le bureau. »

Shachi s'appuya sur ses coudes pour voir que Law s'était également endormi. Luffy eut un tendre sourire sur le visage avant de se retourner vers Shachi. Il attrapa le verre d'eau et un morceau de sucre qu'il donna à ce dernier. Le châtain but un peu d'eau avant de prendre le sucre en bouche.

« - Je devrais peut-être réveiller Law ? Supposa Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Laisse le dormir un peu, fit Shachi, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement après que je me sois évanoui ?

- Penguin est venu nous voir dans ma chambre et a annoncé à Law que tu t'étais évanoui. On a dû attendre une demi-heure avant qu'il ne revienne nous dire ce que tu avais.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il avant de voir Luffy se lever, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je vais réveiller Law, avoua-t-il en s'arrêtant, Je préfère lui dire que tu es réveillé avant de le regretter. »

Shachi se demanda si réveiller le capitaine était une bonne idée ou non. Ce dernier pourrait penser qu'il est dans sa chambre et ils savaient tous les deux que Law ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre. Cependant il resta silencieux et regarda Luffy s'avançait doucement vers le chirurgien. Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de Law et le secoua tout en lui murmurant que Shachi était réveillé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Law d'une voix endormit.

- Shachi est réveillé, répéta-t-il, J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais que je te prévienne maintenant au lieu d'attendre demain.

- Exactement, souffla-t-il avant de se redresser, Quel heure est-il ?

- Quatre heures, répondit-il en regardant Law se lever

- Va te coucher maintenant, ordonna le chirurgien en marchant vers le lit de Shachi tout en baillant, Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

Luffy aurait voulu répliquer mais le souvenir d'un Law énervé lui revint en tête et l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. Il souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux pirates même s'il savait parfaitement que les deux n'allaient peut-être pas se rendormir. En sortant il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Law avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il commençait déjà à se rendormir. Law avait raison, il devait se reposer, surtout son dos.

« - Pour quelles raisons tu as fait partir Luffy, Capitaine ? Demanda Shachi.

- Disons que j'ai besoin de remettre les choses en place, murmura-t-il, Mais là n'est pas le principal ! Tu es encore préoccupé par tes sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … ,

- Réponds sincèrement, Shachi, le coupa-t-il, Est-ce que tu aimes Penguin ?

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sur ! Affirma-t-il en rougissant furieusement.

- C'est donc ça qui te préoccupait tant ? Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avec Penguin pour mettre les choses au clair ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il avant d'ajouter, Mais je pense que je commence à y voir un peu plus clair depuis que Luffy m'a parlé de la soirée.

- Luffy t'en a parlé ? Répéta-t-il lentement.

- Eh bien… ,

- Passons, souffla-t-il, Maintenant que je sais le problème, tout ce que je peux te conseiller est d'en parler avec Penguin. Et tu devrais aller mieux les prochains jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- O-Oui ! Assura-t-il, Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Capitaine ! Je ferais attention à l'avenir.

- Je l'espère bien, lui confia-t-il, En attendant, tu reposes. Finis le deuxième sucre et rendors toi.

- D'accord. »

Pendant que Shachi faisait ce que lui avait demandé Law, celui-ci retourna s'assoir à son bureau et regarda les notes qu'il avait écrites. Elle contenait une sorte de liste. Une liste des souvenirs que Luffy avait retrouvé. Pour l'instant il ne se souvenait que de deux membres de son équipage sur les huit. Il se souvenait également de quelques petits détails, comme le moment où il avait mangé le Gomu Gomu No Mi. Seulement ce n'était pas assez pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire.

Law commençait à se demander si le brun au chapeau de Paille avait réellement reçu un coup sur la tête. Habituellement on se rappelait de plusieurs choses en même temps lorsqu'on perdait la mémoire. Mais là, d'après Luffy, il se souvenait de certains souvenirs mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les autres personnes mises à part Zoro et Nami. C'était étrange. Comme si quelque chose bloquer ses souvenirs.

Et si finalement quelqu'un était derrière tout ça ?

Cette idée-là pourrait être possible pour le chirurgien. Quel rôle aurait eu cette personne et pourquoi aurait-elle fait quelque chose à Luffy ? Certes le brun était un pirate et devait avoir beaucoup d'ennemi. Mais qui pourrait avoir une rancœur énorme envers le capitaine des Mugiwara pour lui arracher ses souvenirs ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Luffy ? Se demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Il se retourna et remarqua que Shachi dormait déjà profondément. Il était soulagé que le châtain n'avait rien de très grave. Il s'était quand même inquiété lorsque Penguin était venu lui dire que Shachi s'était évanoui. Dire qu'il l'avait interrompu au mauvais moment. Il l'aurait découpé en morceaux pour ça si le contexte avait été différent. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour continuer. Et il savait parfaitement que Luffy tenterait à nouveau quelque chose.

En se rappelant de la phrase de Luffy, Law eut un sourire amusé. Il n'était pas sur d'aimer à nouveau. Quelque chose dans son passé lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'une relation amoureuse. Au fil du temps qu'il passait sur la mer, il se renfermait sur lui-même. Il n'était pas tout le temps à terre et pour le peu qu'il y était, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur les gens qui l'entourait. Peu à peu, il avait finit par oublier la sensation d'aimer quelqu'un. Bien sûr il aimait les membres de son équipage mais cela n'allait pas plus loin que de l'amitié ou de l'amour familial. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir répondre aux sentiments de Luffy.

Le lendemain, Luffy fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient dans la mer. Le hublot qui était présent dans sa chambre lui donnait un aperçu sur l'océan. Il se redressa et bailla tout en s'étirant avant de se demander l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Il se leva et s'habilla de la combinaison des Heart. Tous ces vêtements étaient au sale et il ne lui restait plus que la combinaison. Il l'enfila rapidement sans oublier de porter un tee-shirt en dessous. Une fois prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait que Wakame et Ban.

« - Ah Luffy, fit Wakame, Tu es enfin réveillé !

- Quelle heure est-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il en baillant une énième fois.

- Quatorze heures vingt.

- Hein ? S'écria-t-il en tournant la tête vers la pendule qui affichait bien l'heure dite par Wakame.

- Eh oui ! T'as du bien te reposer, dis-moi, se moqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- La capitaine l'a ordonné, fit Ban en s'asseyant, Il a dit que tu avais veillé sur Shachi cette nuit. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas dû t'endormir directement.

- Effectivement, affirma-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Je réfléchissais à quelque chose et finalement je me suis endormi.

- … ,

- Où est le reste de l'équipage ?

- Penguin surveille Shachi depuis ce matin, répondit Wakame, Quant au capitaine, il est avec Bepo sur le pont extérieur. On est remonté à la surface ce matin. Et le reste s'occupe du sous marin.

- Et vous ?

- Je devais parler avec Ban de ce qu'il avait besoin pour la cuisine. On en a pour quelques jours avant d'atteindre une ile. Je vérifiais à l'avance l'inventaire, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois. »

Soudain le bruit de l'estomac de Luffy se fit entendre. Le brun se mit à rire tout en affirmant qu'il avait faim. Ban souffla d'amusement avant de commencer à faire à manger pour le brun. Pendant ce temps, Luffy discutait avec Wakame. Ce dernier lui demandait si l'histoire entre Penguin et Shachi avait avancé ou non. Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant que Wakame lui fasse remarquer quelque chose. Il baissa la tête vers son poignet droit et vit le foulard jaune et noir que Shachi avait enroulé la veille. Avec ce qui s'était passé, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait ça.

« - En parlant de ça, la soirée s'est bien passé ? Demanda Ban en regardant Luffy défaire le foulard.

- Law n'en a pas parlé ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Le capitaine n'est pas du genre à dire ce qui se passe, lui confia Wakame.

- Donc tu imagines que je vais te dire moi-même ce qui s'est passé ? Supposa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- En effet, sourit-il.

- Compte pas sur moi, déclara-t-il, Si Law ne veut pas en parler, je ne dirais rien non plus.

- Aller Luffy, insista-t-il, Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ? C'est pas juste, on veut savoir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de terminer découper en morceaux par Law, l'informa-t-il, Donc je ne dirais rien.

- N'insiste pas Wakame, se moqua Ban en déposant une assiette devant Luffy, Si le capitaine et Luffy ne veulent rien dire, n'insiste pas !

- Mais ce n'est pas la mort de le dire. En refusant de faire ça, on dirait qu'ils sortent ensemble mais qu'ils veulent le cacher. »

Luffy releva ses yeux vers Wakame tout en arrêtant de mâcher ce qu'il avait en bouche. Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? Même s'il aimerait que ce soit la vérité, il ne sortait pas avec Law. Et son silence ne prouvait rien.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, Wakame, soupira Ban, Tu sais parfaitement que le capitaine nous dirait s'il sortait avec Luffy. Il se fiche des préjugés des gens.

- Je sais mais c'est bizarre, murmura-t-il.

- En quoi est-ce bizarre ? Demanda soudainement Luffy avant d'avaler une autre bouchée de son plat.

- Laisse, souffla Wakame, Si tu dis que tu n'est pas avec le capitaine, c'est que c'est la vérité.

- Je ne suis pas avec Law, assura-t-il, Et puis … »

Un bruit de canon retentit près du sous-marin, perturbant le calme de l'océan. Ban, Wakame et Luffy sursautèrent avant de se diriger vers le pont extérieur. Ils virent au loin un bateau de la marine tirer quelques boulets de canons vers eux. Law s'occupa de les découper d'un coup de nodachi après avoir créé une sphère bleu. Luffy sauta avant de renvoyer un autre boulet de canon au loin d'un coup de pied. Il retomba sur le pont tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Rapidement le bateau ennemi se rapprocha et les coups de feu commencèrent à fusaient des deux camps. Luffy étira ses bras pour se hisser sur le bateau de la marine malgré l'interdiction de Law. Ce dernier avait essayé de l'attraper mais au moment où il allait attraper le haut de la combinaison de Luffy, ce dernier s'élancer déjà sur le bateau. Le chirurgien jura contre le Mugiwara avant de hurler à Shachi de retourner à l'infirmerie.

Le châtain allait obéir à l'ordre de son capitaine avant d'entendre un coup de feu sur le bateau de la marine. Luffy esquiva les balles ou les renvoya grâce à son fruit du démon. Quelques marines atterrirent sur le pont du sous-marin avant de se faire abattre par les membres des Heart Pirates. Law découpait les marines tout en gardant un œil sur le capitaine des Mugiwara. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Plusieurs soldats de la marine se ruèrent en même temps sur Luffy mais ce dernier réussit à s'en débarrasser avant de sentir un autre derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de sabre que ce dernier voulait lui porter. Mais le corps du soldat de la marine tomba au sol après qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre. Luffy tourna la tête vers le corps allongé au sol, mort, puis vers le sous-marin des Heart. Penguin tenait une arme à feu dont de la fumée s'échapper.

« - Merci Penguin, s'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire, Tu es vraiment doué pour tirer aussi loin ! Quelle précision. Précision ? »

Law tiqua à la répétition de Luffy, craignant le pire. Les yeux de Luffy se firent plus vides avant qu'un hurlement ne sorte de sa bouche. Il porta ses mains à sa tête tout en gémissant de douleur et en essayant de lutter contre l'inconscience.

* * *

_Quelques jours après le combat contre Kuro, Luffy, Nami et Zoro étaient au bord de l'ile, devant un bateau. Kaya et Merry étaient également présents près d'eux._

_« - Une caravelle, s'exclama joyeusement Nami en joignant ses mains._

_- Vous nous la donnez vraiment ? Demanda Luffy en levant les bras._

_- Oui, je vous prie de bien vouloir l'accepter ! Fit Kaya._

_- Bien qu'elle soit quelque peu démodée, je l'ai faite construire selon mes plans. C'est une caravelle équipée d'un gouvernail en poupe et d'une voile latine sur le mât d'artimon. Je l'ai baptisé « Going Merry » ! Expliqua Merry avant d'ajouter, Laissez-moi vous expliquer comment le faire naviguer. Tout d'abord, en ce qui concerne le réglage des nœuds … ,_

_- Ah ! Non, non ! L'interrompit Nami en se mettant devant Luffy, C'est à moi qu'il faut expliquer le fonctionnement du bateau._

_- C'est vraiment un chouette bateau, souffla Luffy, La figure de proue est trop cool !_

_- J'ai préparé tout ce qui était nécessaire pour mettre la voile à bord du bateau, l'informa Kaya._

_- Merci, c'est sympa de votre part !_

_- C'est « attentionné » qu'il faut dire, idiot, lui confia Zoro. »_

_Un cri se fit entendre derrière eux avant qu'ils ne se retournent tous vers la direction du bruit. Usopp dévalait la pente avec un énorme sac vert. Sa descente ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et Luffy et Zoro furent obligés de l'arrêter avec l'un de leurs pieds. Seulement leur pied avait touché le visage d'Usopp. Il se laissa tomber au sol après avoir remercié Luffy et Zoro. Ces deux derniers montèrent tranquillement sur le bateau pendant qu'il se relevait._

_« - Tu as donc décidé de prendre la mer, Usopp-san ? Demanda Kaya une fois qu'il fut debout._

_- Je dois partir pendant que je suis encore déterminé, annonça-t-il avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes de silence, Ne me retenez pas._

_- Je n'en ferai rien. J'avais le sentiment que vous ferez ça, assura-t-elle._

_- C'est plutôt embarrassant, sourit-il nerveusement, Lorsque je reviendrais au village, je vous raconterai des aventures bien plus impressionnantes qu'auparavant._

_- J'attends cela avec impatience, lui confia-t-elle._

_- Vous aussi, prenez soin de vous ! S'exclama Usopp en regardant Luffy, Nami et Zoro déjà installé sur le navire, On se reverra un de ces jours ! _

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy, perdu._

_- Hein ! Il me demande pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il, Tu es vraiment lent à la détente, hein ? Je serai un pirate comme vous alors on risque de se rencontrer sur la mer un jour ou l'autre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit Zoro en pointant le pont du bateau du doigt, Dépêche toi et monte à bord. _

_- On est déjà amis, non ? Supposa Luffy devant l'étonnement d'Usopp. »_

_Usopp mit quelques instants avant de comprendre la situation. Il allait commencer son aventure avec eux. Il sauta de joie tout en levant le poing vers le ciel._

_« - Je suis le capitaine, s'exclama-t-il, heureux._

_- Ne rêve pas trop, c'est moi le capitaine, lui rappela Luffy en se penchant un peu plus sur la rembarre. »_

_Nami et Zoro se mirent à rire devant l'entêtement d'Usopp avant de le regarder monter à bord. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'éloignaient des côtes._

* * *

_Ses pieds retombèrent au sol, lui permettant de retrouver l'équilibre pendant que Usopp relevait la tête tout en se tenant le bras gauche. Luffy respirait de grande bouffée d'air et son corps étaient recouverts d'écorchures. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, Luffy repensait à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, avec l'équipage._

_Il balança son poing vers l'arrière, allongeant son bras assez loin avant de le ramener vers l'avant tout en hurlant le nom de la technique. Quelques secondes après, le poing s'abattit en plein sur le ventre d'Usopp avec violence. La force du coup fit cracher du sang à Usopp. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un appelait son ami mais Luffy ne bougea pas. Un instant plus tard, Usopp tombait à terre, sonné pour de bon. _

_Le brun au chapeau de paille se laissa tomber à genoux avant de s'assoir. Sa respiration ne se calmait toujours pas. Sa colère ne diminuait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. _

_« - Imbécile, murmura-t-il en se tenant son poignet droit avant de crier plus fort, Tu ne pourras jamais me battre ! »_

_Il se releva lentement et se retourna pour marcher en direction de son chapeau tombé pendant le combat. Il attrapa son chapeau et le remit calmement sur sa tête._

_« - Fais ce que tu veux de Merry, déclara-t-il froidement, Nous nous procurerons un nouveau bateau et continuerons notre voyage. »_

_Il continua sa route, des souvenirs lui revenaient encore en mémoire. Tout le monde se souvenait de leurs aventures jusqu'à présent. Personne ne croyait ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Luffy et Usopp s'étaient battu et Luffy avait gagné._

_« - Au revoir, Usopp ! Fit Luffy, On a passé de bons moments ensemble. »_

_En marchant vers le bateau, Luffy pouvait entendre deux voix se parler. Il n'écoutait pas la conversation, il était tellement occupé à retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas voulu se battre mais c'était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit. Zoro et Nami tournèrent la tête vers lui au moment où il s'arrêta près du bateau._

_« - C'est dur ! Dit-il, la voix tremblante._

_- C'est le fardeau du capitaine. Prends ta décision. Sur qui peut-on compter si tu hésites ? Fit Zoro avant d'ajouter après quelques secondes de silence, Quittons ce bateau … Nous ne reviendrons plus ce navire. »_

_Il tourna en même temps la tête vers Luffy qui avait abaissé un peu plus son chapeau. Il pouvait voir les larmes coulaient sur le visage de son capitaine. Luffy n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes. Sa colère s'évacuait en même temps que sa tristesse. Mais il savait que Zoro avait raison. Il ne devait pas hésiter._

* * *

« - Usopp, murmura-t-il ailleurs avant d'entendre Law hurler son prénom. »

Il releva la tête pour voir le capitaine du bateau se ruait vers lui pour l'attaquer. Il esquiva de justesse le premier coup mais pas le seconde qui le projeta un peu plus loin sur le pont. Il fut un peu sonné par le coup et n'eut pas le temps de se relever que son adversaire tirer une balle en Kairouseki dans le ventre du brun. Un hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres sous la douleur avant qu'il ne sente une main lui attrapait le cou et le soulever.

L'air se coupa brusquement dans sa gorge et il porta ses mains à celle du soldat qui le maintenait au-dessus de l'océan. Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus à cause de la balle en Kairouseki. Il entendit vaguement quelque chose autour de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir une phrase. Mais la voix de Law lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et il sut qu'il avait encore énervé le chirurgien. Ce dernier tremblait de rage et avait dégainé son nodachi sans faire apparaître une nouvelle sphère autour de lui.

« - Ne bouge pas, Trafalgar ! Ordonna le soldat de la marine, Où tu dis adieu à ton nakama.

- _**Il ne l'a pas reconnu ? Mais il vient d'où celui-là ? **_Se demanda rapidement Law avant de froncer les sourcils et de dire, Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Alors relâche-le avant que je ne vous tue !

- En parlant de mort, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin, On dirait qu'il n'est pas loin de mourir. »

Law tourna la tête vers Luffy dont les bras retombaient le long de son corps. Le manque d'air devait avoir raison du brun et à ce moment là, Law sentit quelque chose grandir au fond de lui. Sa rage était de plus en plus forte, tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse le raisonner, il sauta en hauteur en se ruant vers le soldat de la marine.

* * *

Fin du chapitre.

Kairouseki : Granit marin.

Alors ? Ça vous plaît encore ?

Law : T'arrête toujours au moment où il faut pas !

Moi : Je trouve que c'était le bon moment, ça laisse une part de suspense.

Law : Bref, donc il s'est souvenu d'Usopp.

Moi : Faut bien, si je fais que des chapitres sur votre relation à toi et Luffy, ou celle de Shachi et Penguin, il va jamais retrouver la mémoire.

Luffy : Et il faut que je la retrouve.

Law : Mais quand il la retrouvera … ,

Moi : Il la retrouvera ! Cherche pas, tu ne sauras rien de ce qui se passera dans les autres chapitres, Law. Enfin pour le moment occupe-toi de ton Luffy !

Luffy : Son Luffy ?

Law : Elle a raison ! Viens par là toi. * sort de la pièce avec Luffy *

Moi : Une chose de faite ! Je vais pouvoir continuer une fois que son nodachi sera caché !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 8.

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Sorcha** : Je suis contente de savoir que cette fic te plaise et qu'elle soit facile à lire, malgré les fautes. Je prends ton conseil en compte et je vais essayer de faire plus attention à l'avenir. J'ai un peu de mal à voir mes fautes des fois ^^' Enfin merci pour ton conseil. Merci aussi pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Anonyme** : Contente que cette fic te plaise. La suite, la voilà ! Merci pour ta review. :)

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en gras et italique. Les souvenirs de Luffy sont en italique.

Bonne lecture. :D

* * *

Chapitre 8

Law ferma la porte de la salle d'opération derrière lui d'un geste violent. Sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. Il semblait calme mais au fond de lui, il aurait été capable de tuer n'importe qui. Il avait tué la plupart des soldats de la marine sur le bateau qui les avaient attaqué, ne laissant que le capitaine et quelques soldats vivants. Le combat lui revint rapidement en mémoire, l'énervant un peu plus.

_Flash Back :_

Le Colonel de la marine avait été surpris en voyant Law sauter dans sa direction sans avoir créé la sphère bleue dont il avait entendue parler. Il recula en voyant que la lame du nodachi allait s'abattre sur lui, lâchant par la même occasion Luffy qui tomba dans l'océan. Law était retombé sur la rembarre et n'avait pas eu le temps de rattraper le brun.

Penguin n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de sauter dans l'eau pour rechercher Luffy qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'eau à chaque seconde. Law put reporter son attention sur les soldats de la marine qui tremblait de peur. Un sourire macabre s'afficha sur son visage, faisant un peu plus peur aux soldats. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se ruer vers ses adversaires et de les attaquer avec son nodachi, faisant couler le sang plus d'une fois.

Pendant ce temps, les membres des Heart Pirates étaient surpris de l'attitude de leur capitaine. C'était rare de voir le chirurgien perdre son calme. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir attaquer ses ennemis sans utiliser le « Room ». Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ils furent tirés de leurs pensées au moment où Penguin remontait à la surface en tenant Luffy. Shachi aida le navigateur à remonter le brun sur le bateau avant de voir la blessure sur le ventre de Luffy. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu réussir à être blessé.

Penguin remonta à son tour et hurla au châtain de l'emmener à la salle d'opération comme le souhaiterait Law. Avec l'aide de Ban, ils emmenèrent Luffy à l'intérieur du sous-marin pendant que Penguin se retournait vers le bateau de la marine. Il vit Bepo se diriger vers le bateau avant de grimper en haut. Le navigateur savait d'avance que seul l'ours était capable d'arrêter leur capitaine.

Et Bepo avait réellement réussi à l'arrêter. Au beau milieu d'un carnage sans limite. Son sweat était recouvert du sang de ses victimes ainsi que la lame de son nodachi. Bepo avait rarement vu Law dans un tel état. C'était comme s'il avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait et n'écoutait que sa haine et sa rage. Et il avait eut peur que le brun ne le reconnaisse pas en se tournant vers lui. Mais le chirurgien s'était calmé en voyant Bepo avant de se diriger vers l'ours blanc.

« - Retournons sur le sous-marin, dit-il froidement. »

Bepo n'avait pas osé contester l'ordre de son capitaine et l'avait suivi. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le sous-marin avant que l'ordre d'immerger ne soit donner. Personne dans l'équipage n'avait dit quoi que ce soit. Ils ressentaient tous l'humeur exécrable de leur capitaine. Ce dernier se dirigea directement vers la salle d'opération, trouvant un Luffy évanouit et blessé. Il essuya son nodachi couvert du sang des soldats de la marine et se tourna vers Luffy.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Il serra les poings d'énervement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il posa son nodachi sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers la douche où il se déshabilla et se lava du sang qu'il avait sur lui. Il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant.

Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois qu'il fut habillé. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre sur Bepo. Law n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête, il savait déjà que c'était son second. Il le laissa s'avancer vers le lit avant de se redresser. Il lança un regard à son second avant de soupirer de fatigue. Bepo s'installa près de son capitaine avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Mais le chirurgien resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment. Et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il s'asseya près de Bepo. Il avait besoin de se reposer et rester avec l'ours polaire le calmait lentement.

Luffy ouvrit les yeux lentement, essayant de se remémorer les évènements passés. Il se souvenait du combat, puis du fait qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire sur Usopp avant de se faire attaquer par le soldat de la marine. Il essaya de s'assoir mais une douleur le cloua rapidement sur place. Il remarqua que personne n'était présent dans la pièce et se demanda où ils pouvaient être.

Il passa la main sur le bandage qu'il avait au niveau du ventre, la douleur s'effaçant doucement. Il comprit que Law l'avait soigné. En repensant au chirurgien, il voulut le voir pour s'excuser. Il avait de nouveau désobéi. Il essaya de se relever et finit par y arriver avec beaucoup de difficulté. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Shachi et Penguin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, s'exclama Shachi, surpris.

- Tu dois te recoucher sinon le capitaine va être furieux, ajouta Penguin en s'avançant vers Luffy qui avait un bras autour de son ventre.

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Qui ? Répondirent les deux Heart d'une même voix.

- Law, compléta-t-il.

- Non, non, non et non, l'interrompit Shachi, Tu vas te reposer et ensuite tu iras voir le capitaine !

- Je veux le voir, continua-t-il en essayant de passer.

- Law n'est pas de bonne humeur, Luffy, l'informa Penguin en l'arrêtant, Tu ne feras qu'aggraver la situation en allant le voir.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux lui dire. »

Il força ses deux amis à reculer et sortit dans le couloir avant de marcher en direction de la cabine de Law. Shachi et Penguin se lancèrent un regard en essayant de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire. Devaient-ils arrêter Luffy ou le laisser continuer ? Dans les deux cas, rien n'allait s'arranger. Finalement ils essayèrent d'arrêter Luffy en cours de route mais le brun était déterminé à aller voir Law, quitte à le regretter par la suite. Et au bout de cinq minutes, ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Law. Luffy frappa quelques coups avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda froidement le chirurgien en toisant Luffy d'un regard menaçant.

- Je … Je voulais m'excuser ! Dit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

- Cela pouvait attendre, lui confia Law sans détourner le regard.

- Non, rétorqua Luffy avant de grimacer de douleur après avoir bougé brusquement, Je voulais m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir obéi une nouvelle fois. À cause de moi, j'ai dû t'énerver encore plus. Et puis je me suis retrouvé blessé.

- Je t'ai dit que ça pouvait attendre, lui répéta-t-il plus froidement qu'au départ.

- Pas pour moi, lui confia-t-il en baissant la tête, Je tenais réellement à m'excuser !

- Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois, le prévint-il, Va te recoucher à l'infirmerie, Mugiwara-ya ! »

Les yeux de Luffy s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il entendit son surnom. Son cœur se serra face à ça. Il ne voulait pas que Law l'appelle de nouveau ainsi. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre de la bouche du chirurgien. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les empêcha de couler. Il se retourna et quitta la chambre de Law tout en fermant la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, il marcha vers l'infirmerie et y rentra avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit sans prendre en compte la douleur à sa blessure. Son cœur lui faisait bien plus mal.

Penguin et Shachi n'avaient pas suivi Luffy. Ils savaient parfaitement que le brun allait se rendre à l'infirmerie comme l'avait demandé Law. Et ils savaient que Luffy avait besoin d'être seul pour le moment. Ils s'éloignèrent de la cabine de Law et se dirigèrent vers la salle des machines. Shachi voulait s'occuper des moteurs.

« - C'est moi ou Luffy n'aime pas que Law l'appelle par son surnom, songea Penguin en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Oui, répondit le mécanicien, Luffy ressent des sentiments pour Law. Depuis le début il n'a pas aimé que Law l'appelle ainsi. Et je suppose que le fait de l'avoir entendu l'appeler par son surnom lui a fait plus mal qu'autre chose.

- Luffy ressent réellement quelque chose pour le capitaine ? S'étonna Penguin.

- Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se retournant vers le navigateur.

- Non, assura-t-il, Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suppose que c'est lorsqu'il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à la soirée. En l'écoutant, j'ai compris qu'il aimait Law. Seulement cet amour semble être à sens unique.

- Et vu comment s'est parti, ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer, ajouta le navigateur. »

Shachi hocha la tête avant de laisser un soupire franchir ses lèvres. Il voulait aider le brun mais il savait d'avance que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation entre eux deux. Il devait laisser Luffy se débrouiller. Il reporta son attention sur Penguin en se disant que leur relation n'avait pas avancé. C'était en parti de sa faute mais il n'arrivait pas à aller devant le navigateur pour lui dire la vérité. Il se sentait gêné. Et si Penguin ne l'aimait plus ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses.

« - Penguin, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Oui ?

- Je … Tu … ,

- Hein ?

- _**Et Luffy qui dit d'y aller d'un coup, il a de bonnes idées lui !**_ Pensa le châtain avant de prendre une grande inspiration, Je … Putain j'y arrive pas !

- Shachi, l'arrêta Penguin en attrapant ses poignets, Calme toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le mécanicien souffla un bon coup, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Les conseils de Luffy lui revinrent en tête. Le brun au chapeau de paille avait essayé d'aider Shachi plusieurs fois avec Wakame avant d'avoir l'idée de lui parler tranquillement. Une phrase du brun lui revint en tête et il déglutit difficilement.

« - _Si tu n'arrives pas à le dire avec des mots, montre lui avec des gestes. Les gestes parlent plus que les mots._ »

Shachi releva la tête vers Penguin et rougit furieusement. Le navigateur savait ce qui déstabilisait tant le châtain mais il ne le força pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Shachi lui demanda de le lâcher. À contre cœur, il lâcha le mécanicien qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour attraper son visage de ses mains et de l'embrasser. Penguin fut surpris de ce retournement de situation mais finit par répondre au baiser avant de le briser quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Je suis perdu, avoua doucement Shachi en baissant la tête, Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Law m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider si je venais à t'en parler.

- Je suis là pour toi donc oui, je t'aiderais, assura le navigateur en relevant le visage du châtain vers lui. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shachi et voulu se reculer rapidement mais ce dernier l'en empêcha et répondit une nouvelle fois au baiser. Il avait envie de gouter encore et encore aux lèvres de Penguin. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que le repas du soir ne soit annoncé. Law et Luffy furent bien sur compté absent lors du diner. Personne ne fit un commentaire sur la raison de leur absence, sachant très bien que c'était dû au combat contre la marine.

« - Luffy doit surement encore dormir à l'infirmerie, songea Wakame avoir de manger une bouchée de son plat.

- Oui, affirma Penguin, Le capitaine tenait à ce qu'il se repose.

- On devrait peut-être lui emmener de quoi manger, proposa Ban.

- Je vais y aller si tu veux, intervenu Shachi, Il faudrait en préparer pour le capitaine peut être.

- Le capitaine ne veut pas qu'on le dérange, lui rappela Ban, Je suis allé le voir tout à l'heure et il a affirmé qu'il viendrait manger s'il avait faim.

- Bepo, l'appela Penguin.

- Oui.

- La capitaine va bien ? Continua-t-il.

- Il va mieux, annonça-t-il.

- Va mieux ? Répéta Wakame, Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Désolé. »

Shachi se mit à sourire en voyant que Bepo ne changeait pas. Wakame essaya de savoir ce que voulait dire Bepo mais ce dernier resta silencieux. Le châtain savait que Law avait dû se calmer. Et maintenant le chirurgien se reposait dans sa chambre tout en réfléchissant à ce qui l'avait poussé à s'énerver à ce point. Du moins c'est que Shachi pensait. Qui sait ce que faisait leur capitaine en ce moment.

Law regardait le visage endormit de Luffy où il pouvait voir la trace de larmes sur les joues du plus jeune. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui que Luffy avait dû pleurer mais il avait bien trop été énervé pour lui répondre autrement. Et maintenant ? Il n'allait pas s'excuser, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il devait parler avec Luffy de ce qui s'était passé sur le bateau dans la journée. Il savait qu'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose. Il l'avait remarqué.

Il soupira doucement avant de sécher les larmes de Luffy avec son pouce. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir réveillé ce dernier puis quitta la pièce après avoir marqué une petite note qu'il avait posée près du lit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui commençait à se vider. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de personnes.

« - Capitaine, fit Penguin, Tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi serait-ce le contraire ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- On pensait que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, tout à l'heure, lui confia Shachi.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il, Ne vous inquiéter pas ! Au fait Wakame, tu pourras aller te coucher ce soir. Je m'occuperais du tour de garde.

- Hein ? Fit-il, surpris, Mais … Comme tu voudras, capitaine. »

Tout le monde fut surpris de voir Law prendre le tour de garde de Wakame. Ils ne comprirent pas l'envie de Law pour faire le tour de garde mais ne cherchèrent pas pour autant. Ils préféraient ne rien dire. Car ils savaient que la bataille de l'après-midi n'était pas encore passée pour le chirurgien.

La soirée passa rapidement. Shachi avait proposé de faire un poker avec Penguin, Ban et Wakame. Law avait refusé et était parti s'enfermer dans sa cabine avec Bepo. Ils avaient pensé à aller chercher Luffy mais ce dernier devait surement encore dormir. La balle en kairouseki l'avait affaibli.

Mais le brun au chapeau de paille se réveilla aux alentours de minuit. Il se redressa sur le lit tout en s'étirant et en baillant. Il remarqua que personne n'était présent dans l'infirmerie. Law devait surement être en colère contre lui, encore une fois. Il sera ses poings sur le drap tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Il avait vraiment le don pour gâcher les choses.

Il soupira avant de s'assoir sur le lit. Son regard fut bien rapidement attiré par un bout de papier plié et posé sur le meuble près du lit. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il sentit que le papier était pour lui et l'attrapa. Il le déplia et le lut rapidement. Un sourire vint s'apparaitre sur son visage et il se leva aussitôt une fois sa lecture terminée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur avant de quitter l'infirmerie et de se diriger vers le pont extérieur.

Tout le monde était parti se coucher depuis quelques minutes. Luffy ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment et continua son chemin vers le pont extérieur. La porte était ouverte et il sortit dehors avant de remarquer que Law était assis contre le mur à sa gauche. Le chirurgien releva la tête vers Luffy lorsque ce dernier passa le seuil de la porte et lui désigna d'un geste de la tête à s'assoir à côté de lui.

Luffy s'asseya sans un mot. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre eux et le plus jeune n'osait pas dire quelque chose. Il avait peur de faire encore un mauvais pas. Lui qui avait dit qu'il ferait en sorte que Law l'aime, il commençait bien mal.

« - Tu as encore mal ? Demanda Law sans aucune trace d'animosité dans sa voix, ce qui rassura Luffy.

- Non, assura-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu à tout prix t'excuser alors que cela pouvait attendre ? »

Luffy tourna les yeux vers le chirurgien qui regardait la mer devant lui. Il avait enlevé son bonnet, dévoilant ses cheveux ébouriffés. La lune brillait dans le ciel, éclairant légèrement leur silhouette à tous les deux. Seulement Luffy détourna bien rapidement le regard, repensant à la question de Law.

« - Parce que je t'ai encore désobéi. Je n'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête, je n'écoute jamais. Je comprendrais que tu sois énervé, avoua-t-il.

- Tu en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, lui assura le chirurgien avec un sourire moqueur, Tu es venue t'excuser alors que tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit de bouger.

- … ,

- Mais bon, tu ne serais plus toi-même si tu n'agirais pas ainsi, continua-t-il, Ton amnésie t'a rendu un peu plus calme et réfléchit qu'auparavant mais au final, tu garderas toujours cette habitude de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. »

Luffy resta silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Les souvenirs d'Usopp lui revinrent de nouveau en tête et il se souvint du moment de leur combat. Il serra discrètement les poings en se souvenant de cette soirée où il avait dû faire son devoir de capitaine. Assumer ses décisions.

« - Luffy, soupira Law en le frappant avec le nodachi.

- Quoi, gémit ce dernier en portant ses mains à sa tête.

- Tu écoutais ce que je te disais ? Continua le chirurgien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé, souffla-t-il en se massant la tête.

- Je te demandais de quoi tu t'étais souvenu, sur le bateau ! L'informa-t-il.

- D'Usopp, répondit-il.

- On dirait que quelque ne va pas ! Releva-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Rien d'important, assura-t-il, Juste que je me demande ce qui va se passer une fois que j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire.

- Tu retourneras t'entrainer ! Souffla doucement Law en tournant la tête vers la gauche, Tu n'es pas censé être avec ton équipage à l'heure actuelle.

- Tu me laisseras partir ? »

Law fronça les sourcils en entendant la question de Luffy. Il avait saisi le sens caché de la phrase mais il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Le brun avait le don pour poser des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre pour le moment.

« - Je sais où tu veux en venir, Luffy, murmura Law, Seulement je ne peux pas répondre à ta question.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, à vraie dire ! Je pense que je sais déjà la réponse donc je considère ça comme une affirmation.

- _Le retour du Luffy intelligent,_ pensa Law avec amusement, _Il m'étonnera toujours ce gamin._

- Enfin je suppose que même si c'était le contraire, je n'aurais pas le choix que de partir quand même. J'ai mon équipage et je dois m'entrainer.

- On n'est pas encore là, tu sais, laissa entendre le chirurgien sans réellement s'en rendre compte. »

Luffy comprit rapidement la phrase de Law et un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Law ne voulait pas qu'il parte pour le moment et ça lui faisait réellement plaisir. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Il était heureux.

Finalement Law changea de sujet en lui demandant s'il se souvenait de quelques souvenirs de sa vie avant la piraterie. Luffy resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à la question de Law. Pour le moment, il ne se souvenait que de Zoro, Nami et Usopp et les aventures qu'il avait eue avec eux. Le reste restait un mystère, surtout sa vie avant la piraterie. Il ne s'était souvenu de rien d'autre mise à part Usopp.

Les heures continuèrent de défiler. Luffy et Law discutèrent entre eux avant que le plus jeune commence lentement à s'endormir. Aux alentours de quatre heures, il s'endormit tout en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Law qui commençait également à s'endormir. Le bruit des vagues finit par avoir raison de lui et il s'endormit à son tour, oubliant totalement son tour de garde.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, Wakame se réveilla et s'étira un bon coup. En sortant de la cabine, il réveilla Ban qui dormait toujours. Ce dernier jura contre son nakama avant de se lever à son tour pour s'habiller. Peu de temps après, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il croisa Wakame qui tenait un appareil photo dans la main et avait un sourire sadique sur le visage, lui rappelant un peu trop Shachi et Penguin lorsqu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de suivre Wakame jusqu'au pont extérieur. En sortant, il le vit face au mur à sa gauche et tourna la tête.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Law et Luffy aussi proche. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient la chance de voir leur capitaine aussi détendu. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne tout à fait normale. Il fut tiré de ses songes par Wakame qui revenait vers lui tout en riant doucement.

« - Tu as intérêt à cacher les photos lorsque tu les auras en mains, le prévint-il en murmurant, Parce que si le capitaine apprend ça, tu vas le regretter.

- Je sais donc ça reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

- En échange de quoi ?

- Je ferais la vaisselle à ta place pendant trois jours, proposa-t-il nerveusement.

- Marché conclu.

- Je déteste marchander avec toi, Ban, lui confia-t-il en rentrant dans le sous-marin.

- Tu n'avais qu'à faire attention. Je ne t'aurai pas suivi, je n'aurai rien su, se moqua-t-il.

- Mais je n'allais pas laisser un moment comme celui-là me filait sous le nez, souffla-t-il. »

Ban acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner à la cuisine avec Wakame. Tout en préparant le déjeuner il écoutait son nakama lui expliquer une idée qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques jours. Le cuisinier des Heart ne fut pas contre l'idée de Wakame, il pensait même que ce serait une bonne idée.

« - Mais tu n'en as pris qu'une seule ? Demanda Ban, curieux.

- Non ! Assura-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur, J'ai commencé y'a quelques jours.

- Caches-les ! Si tu ne veux pas terminer en morceaux.

- J'ai compris, affirma-t-il en riant. »

Pendant ce temps Law s'éveillait lentement. Il remarqua rapidement que le soleil se levait déjà. Il s'était endormi et bizarrement cela lui importait peu. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Luffy. Ce dernier dormait toujours, la tête encore posée sur son épaule. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il se sentait bien. Il regarda le visage endormit du brun au chapeau de paille avant de fixer ses lèvres qui le tentaient de plus en plus. Finalement il releva le visage de Luffy et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Luffy se réveilla et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde au baiser. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils brisèrent le baiser.

« - Alors la belle au bois dormant est réveillée ? Fit le chirurgien avec un ton moqueur.

- La quoi ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oublie, souffla-t-il en riant.

- Idiot, murmura-t-il, légèrement sadique.

- Tu viens de dire quoi ? »

Luffy lui fit un grand sourire innocent avant de lui tirer la langue. Law le plaqua au sol du pont tout en maintenant ses mains au-dessus de la tête du brun. Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit aussitôt en voyant le sourire sadique de Law.

« - M'aurais-tu traiter d'idiot ou aurais-je mal entendu ? Chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du capitaine des Mugiwara.

- Tu as bien entendu, Law, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

- Tu cherches les ennuies, souffla-t-il.

- Non, rétorqua-t-il, Plutôt autre chose.

- Et as-tu trouvé ? »

Pour toute réponse, Luffy plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Law. Il lécha rapidement la lèvre inférieure du chirurgien qui ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent aussitôt, rendant le baiser plus enflammé, plus fougueux. Luffy passa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun après avoir forcé ce dernier à les lâcher. Pendant ce temps Law avait rapproché son corps de celui du plus jeune. Leur échange devenait de plus en plus sensuel, ils cherchaient tous les deux le contact avec l'autre. Comme si c'était vital. Mais ils furent obligés de briser cet instant à cause du manque d'air.

Ils s'éloignèrent légèrement, haletant, se regardant dans les yeux. Luffy ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment de joie qui le parcourrait. Seulement il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin avant de réussir son objectif. Aussi, ce fut pour cette raison qu'il obligea Law à s'éloigner un peu plus pour pouvoir s'assoir. Il releva la tête vers Law, un petit sourire sur le visage avant de se lever pour rentrer, laissant un Law légèrement perdu face à ce comportement.

Luffy marchait en direction de la cuisine, le cœur battant à fond. Ses joues étaient encore rouges à cause de leur baiser. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir à la situation. Enfin il devait d'abord manger. Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, le regard de Wakame l'intrigua. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire ainsi ?

« - Alors on est sur de ne pas sortir avec le capitaine, Luffy ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton moqueur pendant que Luffy écarquillait les yeux de surprise. »

* * *

Et voilà :)

Ça vous plaît toujours ? Non ?

Law : Pourquoi tu commences mais tu ne finis jamais ?

Moi : Je sens comme une pointe de regret dans ta voix, Law ! Tu voudrais que ça continue plus loin ?

Law : Question stupide !

Luffy : Moi je veux bien.

Moi : Peut-être mais pas encore, même si ça risque de déraper entre tous les deux.

Luffy et Law : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu ?

Moi : … Rien de très grave ! Ah j'ai une question à vous poser. Voulez-vous un lemon avec Shachi et Penguin ? Bien sur, il y en aura un aussi sur Luffy et Law ( pas qu'un seul :P ) mais je voulais savoir votre point de vue.

Law : Un lemon sur Shachi et Penguin ? T'es même pas fichu d'aller jusqu'au bout pour Luffy et moi et tu veux en faire un avec Shachi et Penguin.

Moi : Ne pas le tuer ! Ne pas le tuer !

Law, son nodachi dégainé : Tu disais ?

Moi : Comment tu as fait pour le trouver ? Je pensais l'avoir bien caché !

Law : Je le retrouverais toujours, qu'importe l'endroit où tu l'auras caché.

Moi : Bref, de toute façon, c'est fait exprès que je m'arrête à chaque fois.

Law : C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Moi : Enfin si mes lectrices ( je n'ai vu que des filles jusqu'à présent ) veulent aussi un lemon avec Shachi et Penguin, j'en ferais un !

Luffy : Cool ! Comme ça, y'en aura un entre Law et moi en suivant.

Moi : On verra Luffy. Mais y'a des chances que ça suive rapidement.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaît encore. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, passer une bonne semaine.

Review ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour / Bonsoir :D

Voilà le chapitre 9 ^^

Réponse aux review anonymes :

**Lou **: Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes cette fic. Pour ton idée sur Law qui prendrait un coup pour Luffy, j'ai déjà eu l'idée mais je ne peux pas te dire s'il apparaîtra ou non ^^ Merci pour ta review.

**Choco-jessy** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review ^^

**Petite précision **: Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs de Luffy sont en _italique_.

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 9.

Devoir raisonner Wakame n'était pas une chose facile, Luffy l'avait bien compris. Il avait passé trois heures avant que le charpentier n'ait compris qu'il se trompait. Seulement Luffy n'était pas vraiment sûr que son ami n'ai compris ce qu'il disait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'insister que les autres Heart se levaient un à un. Il avait préféré ne pas ébruiter l'histoire sachant que Ban avait déjà suivi la discussion.

« - Vas-tu nous expliquer pourquoi Wakame rigole depuis qu'on est arrivé ? Demanda soudainement Shachi. »

Luffy releva la tête vers le châtain en fronçant les sourcils. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Wakame qui continuait de rire tout en essayant de le cacher, en vain. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Son regard se posa rapidement sur Law qui semblait amusé de la situation.

« - Je vais le tuer, murmura-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Qui ? S'inquiéta Shachi, Wakame ?

- Hein ? Euh … ,

- Pourquoi il rigole ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il comptait lui expliquer mais Law choisit ce moment-là pour le prévenir qu'il aiderait Shachi. Les deux pirates se dirigèrent vers la salle des machines avant que Luffy ne lui explique la situation au mécanicien. Shachi était le seul à savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour le chirurgien, il savait très bien qu'il pouvait lui dire sans que ce dernier ne le dise aux autres. Après quelques minutes d'explication sur tout ce qui s'était passé, le châtain but une gorgée de son café tout en souriant.

« - Tu te rapproches de lui, c'est un bon début ! Affirma-t-il doucement.

- Je suis loin d'arriver, soupira-t-il.

- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que c'est déjà un exploit que tu ait embrassé Law autant de fois, l'informa-t-il, Law n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement abordable on peut dire. Il reste souvent renfermer sur lui-même.

- … ,

- Tomber amoureux de Law, tu fais fort quand même, sourit-il, Je n'aurai pas pensé ça possible.

- Je n'y peux rien, s'emporta le brun au chapeau de paille, les joues rouges, J'ai l'impression que ça ne date pas d'hier. Que j'aimais déjà Law avant d'avoir perdu la mémoire.

- Qui sait ?

- … ,

- _**Je me demande comment cette histoire va se terminer ?**_ Pensa le mécanicien en regardant du coin de l'œil Luffy.

- Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à en parler, ça ne changera pas la situation. Et puis, je dois trouver la réponse tout seul. Law sera bientôt à moi.

- Bonne chance alors, souffla Shachi avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu devrais me soutenir, non ? Demanda-t-il sceptique. »

Shachi se mit à rire en voyant l'air sérieux de Luffy puis retourna à ses outils. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques heures tout en discutant sur leur prochaine destination. Ils devaient encore patienter deux semaines et trois jours avant d'arriver sur la prochaine île.

* * *

Au même moment, une fille regardait le mur devant elle, les bras croisés et le regard ennuyé. Contre le mur était installé un meuble où étaient étendus neuf fils. Deux avaient déjà été brisés quelques jours auparavant et le troisième de couleur jaune était également cassé. Un homme arriva près d'elle, intrigué de l'humeur massacrante de la jeune fille.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, hime ?

- Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, s'énerva-t-elle en soupirant.

- Qu'y a-t-il alors ? Répéta-t-il. »

Elle pointa du doigt les fils tout en grognant quelques injures envers le capitaine des Mugiwara. L'homme s'avança vers les fils tout en les regardants avec sérieux. Il resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui réfléchissait.

« - Que comptes-tu faire ? Si cela continue, les fils finiront par se briser tous, un par un.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si cela arrive ? Rugit-elle en serrant les poings, le regard menaçant, Tu es celui qui l'a laissé s'échapper !

- Laisser ? Je n'irai pas jusque-là, soupira-t-il, Il m'a filé entre les doigts au mauvais moment. Et c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant exactement la soirée où elle avait été informé de la disparition de Luffy. Son second lui avait dit que le brun s'était catapulté hors du navire en direction de la mer. Seulement ce soir-là, il n'y avait aucun navire à l'horizon et aucun moyen d'atteindre la terre. C'était un miracle que Luffy soit encore en vie.

« - Que risque-t-il de se passer ? Demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur les fils.

- Si cela continue, tous les fils vont se briser ! Annonça-t-elle sombrement, Il faut retrouver Mugiwara au plus vite ! Je n'abandonnerai pas aussi près du but. »

Elle quitta la pièce, laissant son second soupirer en silence. Ce dernier n'aimait pas spécialement l'idée de son capitaine mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de suivre les ordres. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Pas grand chose, espérer seulement que les choses évoluerait dans son sens. Il regarda du coin de l'œil les fils avant qu'un sourire macabre vint s'installer sur son visage.

« - Espérons que tu sois chanceux, Mugiwara No Luffy ! »

* * *

« - Je te jure Wakame que si tu ne me donne pas cet appareil, tu vas mourir, s'écria la voix de Luffy en courant après le charpentier dans les couloirs du sous-marin. »

Ce dernier courait en riant aux éclats, l'appareil photo en main. Il avait expliqué à Penguin ce qu'il avait en tête. Seulement à ce moment-là, Shachi et Luffy sortaient de la salle des machines, entendant au passage la conversation. Luffy avait rapidement compris ce qu'avait fait Wakame et avait commencé à lui courir après.

« - Et que comptes-tu en faire si je te le donne ?

- Je le garderai pour t'empêcher d'avoir les photos.

- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le donner alors, cria-t-il avant de rire de nouveau.

- Tu vas me les donner, assura-t-il.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? Se moqua Wakame.

- Law viendra le chercher à ma place, cria Luffy avant d'allonger son bras. »

À l'entente de Law, Wakame s'arrêta en pleine course, légèrement paniqué. Pendant ce temps la main de Luffy avait attrapé le coin du mur. Le brun au chapeau de Paille n'eut pas le temps de voir que Wakame s'était arrêté qu'il fut propulsé vers l'avant, percutant Wakame. Ils atterrirent quelques mètres plus loin, un peu sonné. Luffy profita de ce moment pour prendre l'appareil et de constater que c'était un faux. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le rire de Wakame lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers son ami avec un regard perdu.

« - C'était un faux Luffy ! Je plaisantais quand je disais que j'avais pris des photos.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Grogna-t-il, Où est le vrai ?

- Je te jure que je n'ai pas pris de photos. Tu sais très bien que si le capitaine l'avait su, je l'aurai aussitôt regretté. Je ne tiens pas à prendre se risque.

- Pourquoi as-tu continuer de courir alors ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Tu semblais ailleurs ces derniers jours, lui confia-t-il en se relevant.

- Je réfléchissais à certaines choses, avoua-t-il.

- N'oublie pas qu'on est là ! Intervenu la voix de Penguin, Tu peux très bien venir nous en parler.

-Oui. Quand tu arrêteras de sourire de cette façon. »

Le sourire de Penguin prouvait parfaitement au brun qu'il était au courant de certaines choses. Il se douta que Shachi avait dû lui parler de quelques détails sans vraiment dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Seulement même s'il savait qu'il pouvait se confier, il n'avait pas spécialement l'envie de dire qu'il aimait Law. Il voulait trouver un moyen à cette histoire tout seul.

« - Oublions tout ça, souffla Shachi avec un grand sourire, Ça vous dit un poker ? On a tous terminé de ce qu'on avait à faire.

- Et l'entrainement ? S'étonna Luffy.

- Justement, Law a affirmé que tu avais rapidement retrouvé toute ta force et tes techniques. Donc tu devras t'entrainer avec Law à partir de maintenant ! Mais il viendra te chercher, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah bon, souffla-t-il nerveusement.

- Tu n'as pas envie de t'entrainer avec ton amoureux, demanda Wakame avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne sors pas avec Law, compris ?

- Pourtant vous feriez un beau couple ! Ajouta-t-il sérieusement. »

Un silence s'abattit brusquement où Luffy regardait Wakame avec un regard surpris. Shachi et Penguin se lancèrent un regard commun. Eux aussi pensaient la même chose et auraient aimé que leur histoire se règle aussi vite. Mais Law n'était pas abordable facilement.

« - Tu sais Wakame, j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas mais pour le moment cela semble impossible, soupira Luffy avant d'ajouter, On la fait cette partie de poker ? »

Les trois Hearts, légèrement surpris par la phrase de Luffy, ne réagirent pas directement. Ce fut lorsque Luffy reposa sa question qu'ils sortirent de leurs pensées et répondirent au brun. Une fois cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le pont extérieur. Personne n'était présent et ils s'installèrent sur le côté droit du pont. Pendant que Penguin s'occupait de mélanger les cartes, Luffy regarda l'horizon en silence, ne faisant pas attention aux regards de Shachi et Wakame. Il se remémorait les souvenirs de ses nakamas. Allait-il se rappeler des cinq autres rapidement ? Il ignorait mais il l'espérait.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant Shachi l'appelait. Il s'installa entre Wakame et Penguin et attrapa ses cartes. Il avait compris comment y jouer. Shachi lui avait expliqué lors de la première semaine. Depuis il lui arrivait de gagner même si Shachi restait le vainqueur incontesté depuis plusieurs parties.

Ils jouèrent quelques parties pendant plus d'une heure. Luffy finit par gagner la dernière partie avant que Law ne vienne le chercher pour l'entrainement. Le brun au chapeau de paille suivit rapidement le chirurgien jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

« - Tu utilises toutes les techniques que tu veux et tu essaies de me mettre à terre, annonça-t-il une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Tu vas riposter ? Demanda Luffy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui, souffla-t-il. »

Luffy hocha la tête avant de se placer face à Law en position de combat. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer directement, il se concentra avant d'utiliser le Gird Second. Sa peau se mit à rosir rapidement sous le regard attentif de Law. Il savait parfaitement que Luffy avait retrouvé la plupart de ses techniques. À force de s'entrainer, il s'en était souvenu. C'est ce qu'avait prévu Law. Il n'aurait pas arrêté les entrainements avec Shachi et Penguin tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé quelques techniques et sa force.

Il fit apparaitre un cercle avec sa main droite avant qu'une sphère ne soit visible autour d'eux. Il dégaina son nodachi avant que Luffy ne se déplace rapidement pour l'attaquer à sa droite. Law esquiva le coup en permutant sa place avec un sac. Luffy souffla silencieusement avant de se faufiler derrière le chirurgien pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Celui-ci disparu encore une fois avant qu'il n'arrive à le toucher.

Il resta quelques instants sur place, réfléchissant rapidement à la façon dont il pourrait toucher le chirurgien. Il devait être plus rapide, plus vif sinon Law lui filerait encore entre les doigts et il finirait coupé en morceaux par le nodachi. Il frissonna légèrement rien que de pensé à l'idée d'être découpé en morceaux. Il était hors de question qu'il en arrive là.

Il se concentra un peu plus et se rua sur Law. Cette fois-ci le coup atteint ce dernier mais fut bloqué par la lame du nodachi. Luffy grogna doucement quelques injures avant de continuer ses attaques. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes il arriva à toucher Law au visage. Celui-ci eut un sourire satisfait et enleva du coup de pouce le mince filet de sang qui coulait du coin droit de sa lèvre.

« - On va un peu corser l'entrainement, dit-il, Essaie d'éviter de te faire découper ! »

Le sourire sadique qu'il avait ne rassura pas du tout le plus jeune. Il déglutit difficilement avant d'esquiver de justesse le coup de nodachi. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler ou de voir les dégâts que Law l'attaquait de nouveau. Il fut obligé d'esquiver pour éviter d'être coupé en deux. Cinq minutes plus tard, Law disparu rapidement et avant qu'il n'est eu le temps d'esquiver, la main du chirurgien se posa dans son dos, à l'emplacement de son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit cube sortait de son corps avec son cœur à l'intérieur. Il regarda le cube quelques instants avant de tomber au sol, inconscient.

Law attendit quelques minutes avant de replacer le cœur de Luffy dans le corps de ce dernier. Il le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Le brun émergea rapidement de son sommeil et regarda le plafond de la salle d'entrainement, perdu. Il tourna la tête et vit Law au-dessus de lui. Il recula par reflex, l'image de son cœur hors de son corps lui revenant en tête.

« - Tu as peur de moi, maintenant ? Demanda le chirurgien avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je … Tu vas rire mais j'ai rêvé que tu avais réussi à sortir mon cœur de mon corps, avoua-t-il en riant nerveusement alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, lui confia sérieusement Law, un sourire en coin sur le visage. »

Luffy se figea sur place en entendant ce que venait de dire Law. Il releva les yeux vers ce dernier, le toisant d'un regard incertain. Seulement après quelques minutes de silence, Luffy n'arrivait toujours pas à croire.

« - Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Non, ça ira, assura le plus jeune en sursautant.

- Je plaisante, souffla-t-il avec un fin sourire, On continue l'entrainement.

- Euh … , fit Luffy.

- Ce n'était pas une question, Luffy, lui confia-t-il en se relevant.

- T'es vraiment un sadique, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Je viens de me réveiller après que tu m'es volé mon cœur. Tu pourrais me laisser un peu de temps pour récupérer, non ?

- Tu viens de passer dix minutes à dormir et cinq à parler, l'informa-t-il, Tu t'es assez reposé. Et puis si l'idée de te faire voler le cœur ne te plaît pas, évite que je ne le prenne à nouveau. »

Luffy fronça les sourcils avant de se remettre en position de combat. Il ne laisserait pas Law lui prendre son cœur à nouveau, pas de cette façon.

Deux heures passèrent avant que Luffy ne tombe à genoux au sol en respirant fortement. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'au trou dans sa poitrine. Law lui avait encore pris son cœur et le tenait dans la paume de sa main droite pendant que la gauche avait le nodachi. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il le reprenait mais cette fois-ci, il était encore conscient.

« - Tu vas rester longtemps à me regarder ainsi avec mon cœur en main ? Demanda Luffy.

- Tu détestes que je prenne ton cœur ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il, amusé.

- Law, grogna-t-il avant d'entendre Ban qui hurlait que c'était l'heure du diner.

- Je te le rendrais après, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Luffy hurla le nom du chirurgien alors que ce dernier avait déjà quitté la salle d'entrainement. Il se leva aussitôt et courut après le capitaine des Heart. Seulement il avait disparu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Law dans le couloir. Il grogna quelques injures contre Law avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

L'odeur de la viande se fit rapidement sentir lorsqu'il avançait dans le couloir. Un grand sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage en imaginant la viande qu'il allait manger. Il avait faim et accéléra un peu le pas pour arriver à la cuisine plus rapidement. Il arriva à l'étage où se trouvait la cuisine et traversa le couloir en une minute. Seulement alors qu'il allait arriver, il entendit un « marimo » de la part de Ban. Luffy s'arrêta en plein couloir et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Quelque chose lui revenait lentement.

* * *

_Il allait le battre. Il devait faire payer Don Krieg pour s'être moqué de Gin alors qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Luffy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre cet enfoiré. Il avait osé vouloir tuer son commandant parce qu'il lui avait désobéi. Luffy serra les poings tout en écoutant Sanji hurler à Patty et Carne d'aller chercher un antidote._

_« - Ne meurt pas, Gin ! Lâcha soudainement Luffy, Ne lui fait pas ce plaisir. Tu dois survivre, c'est compris ? Je vais exploser ce type !_

_- Non, ne fais pas ça … Tu n'es pas de taille … , tenta Gin._

_- Calme toi, s'exclama Sanji en lui attrapant le bras gauche, Si tu fonces tête baissée, tu tomberas dans son piège et tu mourras !_

_- Je ne mourrais pas, assura-t-il sèchement avant de forcer le blond à lâcher son bras et de se mettre à courir vers Don Krieg, Si tu veux me tirer dessus, ne me rate pas !_

_- Oh, cria Sanji._

_- Crétin. Tu persistes en sachant pertinemment le sort qui t'attend, fit Krieg, La mer symbolise l'enfer pour toi, gamin. En face de toi repose ton tombeau ! »_

_Il avait lancé quelques bombes dans la mer qui explosèrent quelques secondes après, créant une vague d'eau qui recouvra Luffy qui courait sur le mât cassé. Krieg profita de cette occasion pour tirer quelques mini-lances dont une se logea dans le côté gauche, une autre dans son épaule gauche et une dernière dans sa jambe droite. Mais Luffy continuait de courir et pendant que l'eau retombée dans la mer, il sauta et allongea son bras droit. Krieg se protégea d'un manteau hérissé de piques. Le brun ne fut pas impressionné et réussit à frapper son adversaire, étonnant toutes les personnes présentent autour d'eux. Celui-ci tomba au sol, sonné par le coup. Personne n'arrivait à croire ce qui se passait devant eux._

_« - Alors ceci est mon tombeau ? Fit Luffy en retirant la lance dans son épaule, qui tomba sur le bois, avant de faire de même avec celle dans son côté droit et de dire, Ton … tombeau ? Mon … tombeau ? »_

_Il attrapa en même temps la lance plantée dans sa jambe et la retira d'un coup sec. Il la jeta sur le côté avant de reprendre une respiration plus calme._

_« - Pas question. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir ma tombe, dit-il avant de se redresser avec un sourire, Je ne suis pas censé mourir ici. »_

_Au loin, Sanji et Zeff regardaient le combat devant eux._

_« - Ce type est bien trop imprudent, souffla Sanji, sa main sur son côté droit._

_- Il arrive parfois de voir de tels imbéciles, l'informa Zeff, Des gens qui se battent jusqu'à la mort dès qu'ils ont un objectif._

_- Se battre … jusqu'à la mort ? Murmura le blond en reportant son regard sur Luffy._

_- Il n'y a pas pire que de se retrouver confronté à eux. Ce combat va prendre fin. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, j'apprécie ce genre de type. »_

* * *

_Quelque temps après la fin de la bataille, Luffy se réveilla. Il mit quelques minutes à émerger de son sommeil pendant que Sanji regardait la mer devant lui, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre._

_« - Où est mon chapeau de paille ? Hurla Luffy en remarquant l'absence de son chapeau._

_- Il est là ! L'informa Sanji en lui désignant le meuble._

_- Le voilà, sourit-il avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait, Oh. Où sont-ils ?_

_- Partis. Grâce à toi !_

_- Moi ?_

_- Gin a dit : « On se reverra peut-être dans Grand Line »._

_- Gin. Il t'a dit ça, souffla le brun en le regardant._

_- Il parlait de toi, s'énerva le blond. »_

_Sanji se leva et sortit de la chambre pour s'accouder à la rembarre devant lui, l'air songeur. Derrière lui, Luffy était assis en tailleur sur le lit et le regardait en silence._

_« - Ah, ouais ! Fit-il en se rappelant quelque chose, Puisque je leur ai botté les fesses, je suppose qu'on est quitte, non ?_

_- Félicitations, souffla Sanji sans envie._

_- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton joyeux._

_- Je ne pars pas ! Répondit-il avec un ton sans appel, Je ne veux pas être un pirate. Je veux rester ici jusqu'à que le vieux con reconnaisse mon talent de cuisinier._

_- Je comprends, assura-t-il sérieusement, J'insiste pas alors._

_- Mais tes mains, elles, insistent ! S'écria le cuisinier en retenant le col de sa chemise bleue pour éviter d'étouffer. »_

_Luffy rit légèrement avant de lâcher la chemise de Sanji. Ce dernier réajusta son costume avant de soupirer faiblement._

_« - Je ne peux pas partir. On ne peut compter sur personne ici. Mais un jour, je partirai. Pour Grand Line, assura-t-il avant que Luffy n'allonge son bras pour se propulser jusqu'à la rembarre où il s'asseya._

_- Alors partons maintenant ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire._

_- Pas maintenant, répéta Sanji. »_

_Un petit silence s'installa entre eux deux avant que Sanji ne se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire._

_« - Hey ! Tu as déjà entendu parler d'All Blue ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Nan._

_- Quoi ? Jamais ? C'est une mer mythique, expliqua-t-il sous le regard surpris du brun._

_- Ah … ,_

_- Dans cette mer, East Blue, West Blue, North Blue et South Blue, on peut y trouver des poissons de partout. C'est la Mer des Merveilles pour un cuisinier. C'est dans Grand Line. T'en as vraiment pas entendu parler ? »_

_Tout en parlant, Sanji et Luffy ne remarquèrent pas que Zeff les écoutaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il remarqua rapidement l'air heureux sur le visage du blond qui parlait de son rêve. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de le convaincre de partir avec Luffy._

* * *

Luffy reprit ses esprits et remarqua qu'il était assis au sol, contre le mur derrière lui. Il était toujours près de la porte menant à la cuisine et entendait encore les rires des Heart, lui prouvant que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Une faible douleur était présente dans son corps. Il soupira silencieusement, mettant un peu d'ordre dans sa tête avant d'essayer de se lever. Maintenant il ne se souvenait plus que d'une seule personne mais aussi d'une partie de sa vie. Toutes ses aventures sur East Blue avant d'entrer sur Grand Line.

« - Zoro et Morgan, Usopp et Kuro, Sanji et Krieg, Nami et Arlong, Loguetown et Smoker, se rappela-t-il en se frottant les yeux, Ça commence à reprendre un peu de sens. Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils étaient aussi étonnés de me voir aussi calme. »

Tout en disant ça, il jeta un regard à la porte de la cuisine. Il commençait à retrouver une partie de lui-même mais il manquait encore l'autre partie de sa mémoire ainsi que ses souvenirs de son enfance. Il soupira en se disant qu'il agirait normalement, comme les jours précédents. Cette histoire le rendait un plus calme qu'auparavant mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il finit par rentrer dans la cuisine, attirant le regard des Heart sur lui.

« - T'es en retard, Luffy, lâcha Shachi, Mais tu as de la chance, le capitaine n'est pas encore là !

- En parlant de lui, il est où ? Demanda-t-il avec un air sourire inquiétant, rappelant un peu trop Law aux membres des Heart.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Penguin pendant que Luffy s'installait à côté de Wakame.

- Il m'a volé mon cœur, cet idiot, grogna-t-il avant de remercier Ban qui lui tendait une assiette.

- Hein ? S'étonnèrent-ils, Il t'a volé ton cœur ?

- Au sens propre du terme, précisa-t-il après avoir avalé une bouchée de son plat.

- Vraiment ?

- Ça te dérange, Wakame ? Intervenu une voix moqueuse derrière eux. »

Law venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en voyant le regard menaçant que lui lançait Luffy. Il s'installa à sa place et commença à manger malgré les regards de son équipage.

« - Où l'as-tu mis ? Demanda Luffy.

- Dans ma cabine, annonça-t-il avant d'ajouter froidement, Mais tu quittes cette cuisine avant d'avoir terminé et je peux te jurer que tu ne le reverras pas de sitôt. »

Luffy se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et continua de manger tout en maudissant Law de toutes les façons possibles. Il n'aimait pas savoir son cœur hors de son corps, c'était étrange comme sensation. Ne plus ressentir les battements de son cœur en lui le perturbait. Il espérait que le chirurgien lui rende rapidement.

Le diner se finit normalement. Luffy avait peu à peu oublié le fait que Law avait son cœur et discutait avec Shachi, Penguin et Wakame. Ils avaient prévu de faire une partie de poker seulement lorsque Law lui demanda de le suivre lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger. Luffy leur fit un faible sourire avant de suivre Law à travers les couloirs du sous-marin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la cabine de Law et Luffy ferma la porte derrière lui. Law s'était dirigé vers son bureau et avait attrapé le cœur de Luffy. Il se rapprocha de ce dernier et le replaça rapidement dans le corps du brun au chapeau de Paille avant même que ce dernier n'est le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

« - Voilà, souffla Law en enlevant sa main de la poitrine de Luffy, Tu as récupéré ton cœur.

- Merci, murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire.

- Maintenant, tu m'expliques ce qui t'est arrivé avant d'arriver à la cuisine, ordonna-t-il avant d'ajouter en voyant l'air surpris du plus jeune, Ton cœur s'est mis à battre plus rapidement d'un coup. J'en ai déduit que quelque chose s'était passé.

- Je me rappelle de Sanji et de la totalité de mes aventures sur East Blue, annonça-t-il aussitôt. »

Law fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de demander à Luffy de lui raconter. Le brun s'asseya sur le lit de Law et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était souvenu pendant plusieurs minutes. Il lui confia également qu'il comprenait leur étonnement depuis le début.

« - Tu vas rapidement redevenir comme avant alors, supposa Law en commençant à ranger quelques livres dans sa bibliothèque.

- Je ne compte pas changer de comportement, Law, assura-t-il.

- Et quel genre de comportement veux-tu avoir ? Demanda-t-il en regardant du coin de l'œil le capitaine des Mugiwara.

- Celui que j'ai depuis que je suis ici ! L'informa-t-il sérieusement.

- J'aurai pensé que tu aurais repris tes habitudes mais tant que tu te sens à l'aise, c'est le principal.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, lâcha-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Qui sait, répondit-il en riant légèrement. »

Luffy croisa les bras avant de faire la moue. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Law s'inquiétait réellement pour lui ou non. Le chirurgien adorait parler par énigmes et l'empêchait de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il regarda le chirurgien attrapait un livre un peu plus haut dans la bibliothèque avant de revenir vers lui.

Il s'asseya à ses côtés, gardant son livre en main, et finit par ébouriffer les cheveux de Luffy avec sa main gauche.

« - Arrête de faire l'enfant, Luffy, se moqua-t-il.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, grogna-t-il en se tournant vers Law, Tu n'as qu'à être plus précis.

- Tu n'as qu'à comprendre, ajouta-t-il.

- Justement, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, soupira-t-il. »

Law se mit à rire discrètement en voyant le désespoir du plus jeune. Ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il avait encore dit. Il se calma et regarda le visage du chirurgien qui continuait de rire. Il aimait le voir rire comme ça. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il s'avança et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Law, près des lèvres de ce dernier. Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire et regarda Luffy silencieusement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pensant quelques secondes avant de s'embrasser. Ils ne comprenaient pas, surtout Law. C'était comme s'ils avaient eut besoin de s'embrasser, comme lorsqu'ils étaient sur le pont le matin même.

Le baiser devint rapidement fougueux et sensuel. Law se laissa porter par l'envie de continuer et allongea Luffy sur son lit. Ce dernier porta rapidement ses bras au cou de Law tout en répondant au baiser, essayant de prendre le contrôle en vain. Law se rapprocha rapidement du corps du plus jeune et brisa le baiser avant de descendre dans son cou. Il embrassa la peau, créant un nouveau suçon sur le cou de Luffy, rejoignant celui qu'il avait fait lors de la soirée et qui commençait à disparaître.

Seulement il s'arrêta aussitôt, quelque chose lui revenant en mémoire. Il se redressa, intriguant Luffy qui s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se lever légèrement. Il lança un regard perdu à Law qui eut un faible sourire. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de Luffy et les embrassa chastement avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

« - J'ai l'impression que tout est contre toi, souffla-t-il en fixant Luffy.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- On ne va pas pouvoir continuer ! Lui dit-il dans un soupire.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Parce que tu dois faire ton tour de garde ce soir et que si je continue, je risque d'en avoir pour le reste de la soirée et tu finiras par t'endormir. De plus, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Et tu oses me dire ça après avoir commencé à aller plus loin, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Exactement.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il en se levant du lit, On verra une autre fois.

- Tu acceptes rapidement et facilement, remarqua le chirurgien en fronçant les sourcils pendant que Luffy se rapprochait de lui, Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je remarque juste que je ne suis pas le seul qui va regretter d'avoir oublié mon tour de garde, avoua-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser les lèvres de Law tout en appuyant sur un endroit en particulier avec sa main. »

Les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent légèrement avant qu'un gémissement ne sorte de sa bouche, étouffé par le baiser. Luffy finit par s'éloigner avec un sourire moqueur. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Law avant de quitter la chambre. Le chirurgien était encore surpris. Luffy avait réveillé le désir qu'il ressentait et maintenant une érection était visible. Il grogna contre le capitaine de Mugiwara avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Luffy savait se venger quand il le fallait mais lui aussi pouvait se venger. Il devait seulement trouver le bon moment.

* * *

Et voilà :D

Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Law : Sanji c'est fait, il reste encore Chopper, Robin, Franky et Brook !

Moi : T'en oublie un. Mais oui sinon il reste encore quatre membres de l'équipage. Enfin, on avance.

Luffy : En plus tu parles de cette mystérieuse fille.

Moi : Oui.

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi ?

Moi : Tu le sauras plus tard. Law, t'a autre chose à dire ?

Law : Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de la fin du chapitre … ,

Moi : Promis la prochaine fois y'aura un lemon entre toi et Luffy en intégralité, ça te va ?

Law : C'est pas un problème pour moi ! C'est juste que tu es en train de frustré un peu plus tes lectrices.

Moi : Vu sous cet angle, je vois où tu veux en venir ! Mais bon, dans le prochain chapitre y'aura un lemon. Entre qui, je vous laisse découvrir dans le prochain chapitre.

Law : À tous les coups c'est surement … ,

Moi, plaquant mes mains sur sa bouche : Tais-toi !

Luffy : Vous faites quoi, tous les deux ?

Moi : J'essaie de faire taire ton mec.

Luffy : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Moi : Il allait dire sur qui allait être le lemon !

Luffy : Y'a un lemon au prochain chapitre ? Sur qui ?

Moi : Je te le dirais plus tard.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Passer de bonnes vacances ^^

Review ?


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Désolé de le poster que maintenant, j'ai eu une journée chargée. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à terminer à temps ce chapitre. ^^

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Lou **: Parler du passé de Law à Luffy, c'est une bonne idée. J'y aie déjà pensé seulement pour le moment je ne peux pas t'affirmer si Law en parlera ou non. Mais ça pourrait arriver à un moment. ;) Et il est vrai que ça aiderait Luffy à comprendre pourquoi Law ne ressent rien pour lui. Merci pour ta review.

**Jessy-choco** : Non ce ne sera pas un streap poker. Par contre je garde cette idée de côté, au cas où ;) Pour la publication des chapitres c'est tous les mardi dans la soirée, sauf si j'arrive à trouver le temps de le publier dans la journée. Merci à toi pour ta review.

**Hiorie **: Contente que cette fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review.

**Rating** : M

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en gras et italique.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 10

« - Alors on se fait cette partie de poker ? S'exclama Luffy en revenant dans la cuisine où se trouvait encore Shachi, Penguin, Wakame et Ban. »

Les quatre Heart sursautèrent en entendant la question de Luffy. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce que le brun revienne aussi vite. Le brun au chapeau de paille le remarqua et haussa un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vous ai fait peur ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton innocent.

- On pensait que tu resterais longtemps avec le capitaine ! Répliqua Wakame, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Surement pour vous envoyer en l'air, souffla-t-il avant de se prendre un coup de casserole dans la tête, Aieuuuh. Ça fait mal.

- Tu n'as qu'a arrêté de dire de telles âneries, grogna le brun en reposant la casserole de Ban.

- J'ai le droit de plaisanter ! Dit-il en riant.

- Alors on l'a fait cette partie ? Redemanda Luffy en se tournant vers Penguin, Shachi et Ban. »

Ils acceptèrent d'un hochement de tête avant que Shachi ne se lève pour aller chercher un paquet de cartes. Pendant ce temps, ils s'étaient installés autour d'une table dans la cuisine et discutaient tranquillement jusqu'au retour du châtain. Ce dernier revint au bout de cinq minutes avec un grand sourire sur le visage, étonnant les quatre pirates qui l'attendaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête ?

« - Et si on pimentait un peu la partie ? Proposa le mécanicien en s'asseyant à côté de Penguin.

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda le navigateur pendant que Shachi mélangeait les cartes.

- Celui qui perd doit répondre à la question du gagnant, ça vous va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je m'attendais à autre chose, lui confièrent Ban et Wakame.

- Moi ça me va, assura Luffy avant de voir le sourire satisfait de Shachi, Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement en tête ?

- Rien du tout, Luffy, affirma-t-il. »

Il distribua aussitôt les cartes sans tenir compte des questions de Penguin. Finalement la partie commença et dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que Shachi gagne avec un carré d'as. Le perdant de la partie fut Wakame qui grogna quelques injures doucement.

« - Alors quelle question je pourrais te poser, fit Shachi en réfléchissant, Es-tu amoureux mon cher Wakame ? »

Ce dernier se figea en entendant la question. Il regarda Shachi avec un air surpris qui fit partir le mécanicien dans un fou rire. Cela le faisait rire de voir leur charpentier incertain. Ils avaient plutôt l'habitude de le voir moqueur ou énergique. C'était rare de le voir perdre son sang-froid ou de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

« - On a le droit de ne pas répondre ? Demanda-t-il, arrêtant Shachi dans son fou rire.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

- Tu as juste à répondre oui ou non, intervenu Penguin, Tu n'es pas obligé de développé.

- C'est vrai, admit le châtain, Une seule question à la fois.

- Alors oui, répondit le charpentier en croisant les bras, Et je n'ajouterai rien d'autre. »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête avant que Penguin ne mélange les cartes pour les distribuer. Cette fois-ci la partie dura plus longtemps que la première. Ils discutèrent en même temps, riant de temps en temps. Luffy s'amusait à charrier Wakame avec le fait qu'il aimait quelqu'un mais il arrêta rapidement. Il savait ce que c'était d'aimer quelqu'un sans que cette dernière ne le sache.

Le brun reporta rapidement sur le jeu devant lui et sur ses cartes. Il avait un bon jeu et il pouvait gagner si une deuxième reine sortait. Et au bout de quelques minutes, la deuxième reine qu'il attendit sortit. Il retint un sourire victorieux et continua de jouer tranquillement. Finalement ce fut lui qui gagna.

« - Alors, fit-il en regardant les Heart, Penguin ! Jusqu'où êtes-vous allé Shachi et toi ?

- Tu sais que tu vas le regretter dans quelques parties ? Répliqua-t-il, un sourire moqueur.

- Pas grave, sourit-il, Je suis curieux.

- Là où il fallait, en d'autre termes on l'a fait si c'était ce que tu voulais savoir ! Répondit-il pendant que Shachi rougissait fortement. »

Le mécanicien ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se souvenir de la façon dont les choses avaient évolué entre eux dans la salle des machines.

_Flash Back :_

« - Je suis perdu, avoua doucement Shachi en baissant la tête, Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Law m'a dit que tu pourrais m'aider si je venais à t'en parler.

- Je suis là pour toi donc oui, je t'aiderais, assura le navigateur en relevant le visage du châtain vers lui. »

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Shachi et voulu se reculer rapidement mais ce dernier l'en empêcha et répondit une nouvelle fois au baiser. Il avait envie de gouter encore et encore aux lèvres de Penguin. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Cependant le baiser évolua rapidement. Penguin passait ses mains sur le visage de Shachi avant de les remonter jusqu'à la casquette du châtain qu'il envoya au sol, libérant les cheveux de ce dernier.

« - Penguin, dit-il en brisant le baiser.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas garder ta casquette si jamais ça va plus loin ?

- Non mais … , tenta-t-il.

- Ah et ça aussi, sourit-il en attrapant les lunettes du mécanicien. »

Penguin ne laissa pas le temps au châtain de répliquer qu'il captura de nouveau les lèvres de ce dernier dans un baiser passionné. Mais il le brisa rapidement pour embrasser la peau de son futur amant. Il déposa de multiples baisers sur le cou de Shachi qui laissa un gémissement de plaisir franchir ses lèvres. Penguin le plaqua doucement contre le mur le plus proche. Il commença à défaire le haut de sa combinaison et passa sa main sous le tee-shirt.

Shachi passait ses mains dans les cheveux noirs du navigateur pour enlever le bonnet qu'il portait et le jetait au sol, rejoignant sa casquette et ses lunettes. Il captura les lèvres de Penguin et l'embrassa pendant que ce dernier continuait ses caresses. Ils furent obligés de briser de le baiser pour enlever le tee-shirt de Shachi avant que ce dernier ne défasse à son tour la combinaison de son amant.

Le dos du mécanicien toucha le mur et Shachi frissonna légèrement au contact froid avec le mur. Seulement la chaleur de la pièce et celle qu'il ressentait dû aux caresses de Penguin lui fit rapidement oublier la froideur du mur derrière lui. Pendant qu'il se laissait envahir par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, le navigateur se souvint de quelque chose.

« - Tu veux vraiment aller plus loin ? Demanda Penguin en arrêtant.

- Mais t'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, râla le châtain avant d'avoir un sourire moqueur, Je t'aurai déjà arrêté si je l'aurais voulu.

- Je prends juste des précautions, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu crois que je t'arrêterai !

- Bien sur que non, rit-il avant d'ajouter, Seulement tu veux rester ici ou … ,

- Penguin, l'arrêta-t-il en attrapant le col de son tee-shirt, Prends-moi ici et rapidement ! Ça te va comme réponse ? »

Le navigateur des Heart ne put s'empêcher de rire avant d'embrasser Shachi et de descendre ses mains un peu plus bas pour défaire le reste de la combinaison. Il la fit glisser le long des jambes de Shachi tout en déposant des baisers sur le torse de ce dernier. Il s'attarda sur les mamelons du châtain et suça lentement celui qu'il avait en bouche, arrachant des gémissements étouffés à Shachi.

Il s'amusa à lécher la peau de son amant, laissant des traces par-ci, par-là avant d'arriver à la limite. Il enleva les chaussures du mécanicien ainsi que le reste de la combinaison. Shachi était à présent seulement en boxer et rougissait furieusement. Penguin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon à rougir ainsi.

Il posa sa main sur la bosse qui commençait à apparaître et la massa lentement alors qu'il mordillait légèrement le cou de Shachi. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et au bout de quelques minutes il demanda au navigateur d'accélérer. Penguin plongea sa main à l'intérieur du boxer et prit en main la virilité du châtain avant d'y appliquer un mouvement de va et viens rapide. Shachi pencha la tête vers l'arrière tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il essayait de ne pas hurler de plaisir afin d'éviter que quelqu'un n'arrive dans la salle des machines.

La limite de Shachi commençait à se rapprocher de plus en plus, Penguin en était conscient. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il s'arrêta avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, arrachant un grognement au mécanicien qui sentit la vague de plaisir disparaître.

« - Je ne t'oublie pas, susurra doucement Penguin à l'oreille de Shachi, Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Shachi eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'eut l'impression d'avoir vu dans les yeux de Penguin la même lueur qui habitait ceux de Law lorsque ce dernier devenait plus sadique qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sentit son boxer glissait, libérant son érection, et les lèvres de Penguin se posaient sur les siennes.

Il retourna le châtain et lui demanda de poser ses mains contre le mur. Alors que Shachi obéissait à l'ordre de Penguin, celui-ci humidifiait ses doigts. Lorsqu'il fut sur de les avoir bien humidifiai, il s'amusa à titiller légèrement l'entrée du châtain. Ce dernier sursauta tout en gémissant avant de sentir le torse de Penguin se coller à son dos.

« - Détends-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Shachi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et inspira un bon coup avant de souffler. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'enfoncer un de ses doigts à l'intérieur. Le navigateur bougea légèrement le doigt et en voyant que cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Shachi, il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Une grimace de douleur vint déformer légèrement le visage calme du mécanicien et alerta Penguin qui déposa quelques baisers sur le cou de son amant. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres.

Cette fois-ci Shachi laissa un gémissement de douleur franchir ses lèvres. Il avait mal mais Penguin fit en sorte de lui faire oublier la douleur en touchant violemment sa prostate. Le mécanicien rejeta la tête vers l'arrière alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux. Penguin eut un sourire amusé en se rendant compte qu'il venait de trouver la prostate de son amant. Il continua à la marteler avant d'attraper l'érection du châtain et d'un appliquait des mouvements de vas et viens. Les gémissements de Shachi se firent plus nombreux et il ne tarda pas à atteindre la limite. Il se libéra dans la main du navigateur tout en criant son prénom.

Penguin retira rapidement ses chaussures et sa combinaison avant de retourner Shachi pour lui subtiliser un baiser auquel le châtain y répondit avec passion. Ils brisèrent le baiser et un murmure de la part de Shachi qui demandant au brun de continuer incita Penguin à continuer.

Ce dernier le pénétra aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait mais malgré ça, Shachi sentit une vague de douleur l'envahir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la douleur s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure que Penguin continuait d'avancer avant de s'arrêter une fois qu'il était entièrement en lui. Le brun attendit quelques minutes que le châtain s'habitue à sa présence. Le châtain passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et ses bras autour du cou.

« - B … Bouge, murmura-t-il en lançant un regard insistant à Penguin.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ça va mieux, assura-t-il avant d'embrasser les lèvres du brun, Alors bouge. »

Penguin n'eut pas l'envie de désobéir à Shachi et débuta de lents vas et viens. La douleur était encore un peu présente mais fut bien rapidement écrasée par le plaisir que Penguin lui procurait. Les coups de butoir commencèrent à s'accélérer arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir au châtain avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler d'un coup lorsque Penguin percuta sa prostate. Le navigateur tenta de toucher le point qui faisait hurler son amant à chaque fois tout en accélérant le rythme.

Shachi s'accrochait aux épaules du navigateur tout en griffant le dos de ce dernier. Le plaisir l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement et il sentait qu'il allait encore arriver à sa limite. Il se redressa légèrement et embrassa fougueusement Penguin qui ne cessait pas ses coups de reins pour autant. Rapidement les deux arrivèrent au point de non-retour et se libérèrent en même tout en criant le nom de l'autre. Penguin essaya de rester debout mais leur ébat l'avait complètement exténué et il s'asseya à terre avant de se retirer du châtain tout en l'embrassant.

« - Je t'aime, murmura Shachi ce qui fit sourire Penguin. »

_Fin du Flash Back._

« - Shachi, s'exclama Luffy en claquant ses doigts devant le visage du mécanicien. »

Le châtain sursauta et tomba presque de sa chaise alors que Luffy, Wakame et Ban riaient face à la scène à laquelle ils avaient le droit. Penguin l'avait empêché de tomber tout en souriant avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

« - Tu es satisfait de la réponse que je t'ai donnée ? Demanda Penguin en reportant son attention sur Luffy.

- Oui ! C'est parfait, sourit-il.

- Tu deviens aussi pire que Law, intervenu Ban, attirant quatre paire d'yeux sur lui.

- C'est vrai que Law a le même genre de caractère, réfléchit Wakame avant d'attraper le paquet de cartes pour les mélanger.

- Il est sadique quand il veut. Et je ne parle pas également du moment où il se bat.

- Pourquoi ? L'interrompit Luffy, intrigué, Il est plus gentil ?

- Il est plus pire tu veux dire, rectifia le navigateur, C'est le diable.

- Hein ? Je sais que Law peut être sadique, j'avais déjà remarqué. Mais il peut être tendre, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Euh … , commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en voyant les regards attentifs de ses amis, Vous attendez que je vous dise ce qui aurait pu se passer entre moi et lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, acquiescèrent-ils d'une même voix. »

Luffy soupira d'amusement avant d'affirmer qu'il ne dira rien sauf s'il perd. Penguin le prévint qu'il allait le regretter dans quelques minutes mais Luffy ne s'en préoccupa pas réellement. Il savait depuis le début que Shachi mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question sur Law et lui.

Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant une demi-heure. Luffy n'avait toujours pas perdu au grand agacement de Shachi et Wakame. Penguin souriait d'amusement et Ban se doutait très bien que le brun allait finir par perdre. Ce dernier réfléchissait de temps en temps à ses souvenirs. Il lui manquait encore trois personnes et il se souviendrait de la totalité de sa mémoire.

Il était pressé de se rappeler de ses amis mais au fond il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait tout retrouvé, il quitterait le sous-marin et ne reverrait pas Law avant un long moment. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait aller s'entrainer, Law lui avait bien fait comprendre que l'entrainement était important. D'après le chirurgien il avait reporté l'occasion de revoir ses amis à deux ans pour pouvoir s'entrainer.

« - Quinte Flush Royal, lâcha le capitaine des Mugiwara en posant ses cartes. »

Les quatre membres des Heart furent surpris par le retournement de situation. Ils étaient sûrs que Luffy ne devait pas avoir un bon jeu mais ils remarquèrent qu'ils s'étaient légèrement trompés. Ils regardèrent Luffy qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Finalement ce fut Shachi qui perdit la partie. Le châtain du répondre à une question de la part de Luffy. Il avait mis quelques minutes avant de répondre. Cela avait fait rire un peu ses amis avant qu'ils ne reprennent le jeu.

Mais la chance de Luffy semblait être partie faire un tour au bout de deux parties. Il venait de perdre la partie, à la grande surprise de Penguin et Ban. Shachi et Wakame attendaient de voir la question que Penguin, qui avait gagné la partie, allait poser.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire à quoi je pense, souffla Penguin avec un sourire amusée, Dit nous ce qui s'est passé avec Law !

- Par rapport ? Demanda le brun avec un air innocent.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorant, se moqua le navigateur, Tu sais de quoi je parle !

- Oui mais à quel moment ? Tu veux que je te parle de quel moment ? »

La question de Luffy étonna les membres des Heart. Il y avait eu d'autres moments ? Quand avait-il pu se passer quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient ?

« - Alors, souffla Luffy en croisant les bras.

- Euh … , commença Penguin en réfléchissant avant de se souvenir quelque chose, La soirée !

- Hein ? Shachi n'a rien dit ? S'étonna le brun au chapeau de paille.

- Si mais je veux les détails, Luffy, ajouta Penguin, Vas-y, nous t'écoutons. »

Luffy fixa le navigateur en se disant qu'il aurait aimé parler d'un autre moment. Il soupira avant de commencer à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Ses amis se mirent à rire lorsqu'il évoqua la scène avec la fille qu'il avait arrosée. Ils rirent encore plus quand il mentionna le fait qu'il avait écrasé les pieds de Law en dansant. Mais ils reprirent leur sérieux en apprenant que Law avait dû se souvenir de quelque chose sur son passé.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi il semblait ailleurs ce soir-là, leur confia Ban en fumant une cigarette.

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Luffy.

- On ne sait rien sur le passé de Law, lui confia Wakame.

- Juste qu'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, ajouta Shachi, légèrement mal à l'aise, C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux éviter de lui rappeler.

- Je vois, souffla Luffy, J'ai compris !

- Et sinon ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Intervenu Ban avec un ton moqueur. »

Luffy lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de continuer à raconter ce qui s'était passé dans sa cabine avec Law. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir furieusement pendant qu'il racontait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il soupira un bon coup avant de remarquer le silence qui s'était brusquement installé.

« - Les mecs, tenta Luffy, inquiet du silence des Heart.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, murmura Wakame, surpris avant d'ajouter plus fort, T'es allé si loin avec Law ?

- Évite de le hurler, tu veux, grogna Luffy, J'ai pas envie de finir en morceaux.

- Franchement je savais que vous vous cherchez, commença Ban, Mais je croyais que rien ne s'était passé.

- Il ne sait pas vraiment passé grand chose, marmonna Luffy.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'écrièrent le cuisinier et le charpentier d'une même voix. »

Luffy leur lança un regard intrigué. Il disait ce qu'il pensait. Pour lui, il ne s'était pas vraiment passé grand-chose. Pendant ce temps, Penguin observait l'attitude de Luffy, se doutant très bien que le brun voulait plus que ce qu'il avait. Même s'il ne l'avait pas mentionné dans son récit, Penguin savait parfaitement que Luffy avait fait la promesse à Law de le faire tomber amoureux de lui avant qu'il ne parte. C'était Shachi qui lui avait dit, Luffy lui confiait beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

« - En tout cas, ça nous permet de voir que tu aimes vraiment Law, sourit le cuisinier, faisant rougir Luffy.

- Je … ,

- On l'a remarqué depuis quelques jours, tu sais, lui confia Penguin, C'est même pour cette raison que Wakame n'arrête pas de t'en parler. »

Luffy souffla un bon coup avant de leur rappeler de garder le silence. Law serait capable de le faire passer sur sa table d'opération pour avoir dit ce qui s'était passé. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant avant que le sujet ne change. Ils reprirent également la partie et jouèrent jusqu'aux alentours de minuit. Ils devaient se reposer pour le lendemain. Pendant qu'ils rangeaient, Luffy riait avec Wakame sur un sujet en particulier. Il frappa légèrement dans le dos du charpentier dans un geste amical.

Seulement lorsqu'il regarda sa main, il sursauta discrètement. Elle était remplie de sang. Il fronça les sourcils et releva les yeux vers le dos de Wakame. La combinaison de ce dernier était blanche, aucune trace de sang ne s'y trouvait. Il reporta son attention sur sa main où le sang était encore présent. Il devait l'enlever tout de suite.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il salua ses amis et se dirigea en courant vers la salle de bain. Une fois là-bas, il se lava les mains mais le sang ne voulait pas partir. La peur commença à l'envahir et une impression de déjà-vu lui vint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait la main remplie de sang. Mais où ?

Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, le sang partit enfin. Il soupira de soulagement avant d'arrêter l'eau et de s'essuyer les mains. Il avait cru que ça ne partirait pas. Pourtant l'eau n'avait pas été rouge lorsqu'il s'était lavé les mains. Avait-il halluciné alors ?

Il soupira une énième fois, laissant de côté cette histoire avant de se diriger vers la vigie. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil placé dans la pièce et regarda l'océan autour de lui. C'était le calme plat. Il n'y avait rien d'important mais Luffy savait qu'il devait garder l'œil. Il soupira un bon et fixa l'océan devant lui. La scène de la salle de bain lui revenait en tête. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression que sa main était remplie de sang ? Pendant un moment il l'avait rouge et recouvert de sang. Son autre main aussi et au fond de lui, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

« - Luffy, murmura une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna en sursautant et vit une autre personne qu'un membre de l'équipage de Law ou même Law lui-même. L'homme devant lui portait un chapeau orange et un short noir accompagné de bottes noires. Il était torse nu et sur son bras gauche était marqué « ASCE » avec le « S » barré. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant intérieurement comment le brun devant lui avait réussi à entrer dans le sous-marin.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant. »

La silhouette resta silencieuse et Luffy eut une impression de déjà-vu. Il voulut s'avancer vers le brun devant lui mais à peine avait-il fait un pas devant lui que la silhouette avait disparu. Il écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer avant qu'une douleur affreuse n'apparaisse d'un coup. Il avait beaucoup plus mal que lorsqu'il se souvenait d'un des ses nakamas. Tellement mal qu'il hurla de douleur, réveillant quelques Heart qui dormaient déjà. Même Law entendit le hurlement de Luffy et sortit de sa cabine.

Personne n'osait entrer dans la vigie sauf Penguin et Shachi. Ces deux derniers essayaient de savoir ce qu'avait le brun au chapeau de paille mais en vain. Luffy semblait être devenu sourd. La douleur qu'il ressentait le rendait sourd. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Tout ce basculé dans sa tête.

« - Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Ace, dit-il tout en s'agrippant la tête de ses mains. »

La douleur venait de s'aggraver encore une fois et il avait du mal à la supporter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se souvenait de tout. Il venait de retrouver la mémoire. Shachi l'appela encore une fois avant que Law n'arrive dans la vigie. Il s'agenouilla devant Luffy et ce fut une fois qu'il lui demanda s'il allait bien que ce dernier le plaqua au sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Dans d'autres circonstances leur position aurait pu prêter à confusion mais Law savait que la situation n'avait rien s'amusant.

« - Tout, murmura Luffy en serrant le sweat de ses mains. »

Law fronça les sourcils. Tout ? Tout quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Luffy voulait dire ?

« - Tout est de ta faute, Law ! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui. »

Tous les Heart présent furent surpris par ce que venait de dire Luffy, Law le premier. Le chirurgien ne comprenait pas de quoi l'accusait le brun. De quoi parlait-il ? Il vit que Luffy allait ajouter quelque chose mais la douleur se fit de nouveau plus et forte et acheva Luffy qui hurla une dernière fois avant de tomber inconscient sur Law.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Law n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait le plafond, essayant de comprendre quoi parlait Luffy. Il revint rapidement à la réalité lorsque Bepo lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il s'asseya, tenant encore Luffy dans ses bras, puis affirma qu'il allait bien. Il lui demanda de prendre Luffy et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il se releva et affirma que tout allait bien. Peu à peu, tous regagnèrent leur cabine. Il ne restait plus que Shachi et Penguin avec Law dans la vigie.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda le chirurgien, Dites-moi tout, du début de la soirée jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Pendant vingts minutes Shachi et Penguin racontèrent ce qui c'était passé. Law nota que rien n'avait pu provoquer la douleur de Luffy. Seulement il nota que même Shachi avait remarqué qu'il avait été étrange lorsqu'ils avaient terminé la partie de poker. Et quand il apprit par son navigateur que le brun avait murmuré les prénoms de ses autres nakamas et de son frère, il fronça les sourcils. Luffy s'était souvenu de tout ? Il avait retrouvé la mémoire ?

Il n'y croyait pas. C'était impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher une réaction pareille ? Et pourquoi l'accusait-il de quelque chose ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas logique.

« - Law, l'appela Shachi, Pourquoi Luffy t'a accusé ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira-t-il sans relever l'absence du « Capitaine » de la part du mécanicien, Mais je compte bien le deviner.

- … ,

- Pour en revenir à l'état de Luffy, cela devrait aller. La douleur va surement à s'atténuer s'il a vraiment retrouvé la mémoire. Et dès qu'il sera en état de répondre à mes questions, il m'expliquera !

- Bien capitaine, firent les deux amants d'une même voix.

- Vous pouvez retourner vous couchez !

- Et toi ? Intervenu Shachi, Il faut que tu surveilles Luffy ! Nous on va s'occuper du tour de garde. »

Law hésita légèrement avant qu'un sourire vint s'installer sur son visage. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur ou sadique. C'était un vrai sourire. Et Penguin et Shachi furent surpris de ce sourire. Law les rappela rapidement à l'ordre, leur rappelant que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres et non eux. Ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, voulant éviter de se faire disséquer vivant par le chirurgien. Ce dernier soupira d'amusement avant de quitter la vigie pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Bepo l'attendait, surveillant Luffy qui semblait avoir de la fièvre. Il remercia son second avant de lui affirmer qu'il pouvait aller se coucher. L'ours polaire mit quelques minutes avant d'obéir et de laisser Law seul avec Luffy. Il savait parfaitement que le brun viendrai se confier à lui le lendemain.

La nuit passa lentement pour Law. Il essayait toujours de comprendre pourquoi Luffy l'avait accusé. Mais rapidement il comprit que cela avait un rapport avec sa mémoire. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir.

« - Law, murmura la voix endormit de Luffy. »

Le chirurgien regarda le visage du brun. Il ne semblait pas aller bien. Il posa la main sur le front de Luffy pour vérifier sa température et remarqua que cette dernière avait augmenté. Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa le thermomètre pour être sûr.

40°C ?! C'était une blague ? Il regarda de nouveau le thermomètre et remarqua qu'il avait bien vu. Il jura à voix basse, se rappelant lui avoir déjà donné un médicament pour calmer la douleur et la fièvre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en redonnait maintenant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour faire couler un bain tiède. Cela devrait calmer la température de Luffy.

Lorsque le bain fut prêt, il prit Luffy dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Il le déshabilla rapidement et le déposa dans le bain. Luffy frissonna au contact avec l'eau mais finit par se détendre. Law posa un tissu mouillé sur son front avant de s'assoir près de la baignoire. Il sentait que la nuit allait encore longue.

Au bout d'une heure le corps de Luffy retrouva une température « normale ». Il avait encore de la fièvre mais moins qu'au début. Law fini par le sortir et le sécha avant de le rhabiller. Le brun ne s'était pas réveillé pendant ce temps et le chirurgien put l'allonger sur le lit sans encombres. Il déposa un tissu mouillé sur son front en espérant que cela suffirait à faire baisser la fièvre qui lui restait.

Une fois terminé, il se laissa tomber sur son siège tout en soupirant. Le sommeil commençait lentement à le guetter mais il résista autant qu'il le pouvait. Deux heures passèrent avant qu'un gémissement de la part de Luffy ne le sorte de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'endormi, remarquant qu'il se réveillait.

« - Law ? L'appela-t-il faiblement en tournant la tête vers lui, Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda le chirurgien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles être allé dans la vigie ?

- Oui, affirma-t-il doucement, Mais je ne me rappelle de rien ensuite ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Law hocha la tête avant de rester silencieux. Il se doutait que Luffy avait de nouveau oublié la mémoire. Cela lui prouva que quelqu'un était bien derrière cette histoire. Rester à savoir qui maintenant. Il reporta son attention sur Luffy qui attendait une réponse.

« - Reposes-toi, je t'en parlerai demain, assura-t-il.

- Et toi ? Fit Luffy avec un air perdu.

- Je vais te surveiller ! Affirma-t-il, Tu as de la fièvre donc il faut que tu te reposes.

- Peut-être mais tu as aussi besoin de dormir, Law, ajouta-t-il.

- Dors, ordonna-t-il avec un sourire amusé. »

Luffy ne voulait pas obéir. Il savait que Law avait besoin de dormir et que même s'il lui affirmerait qu'il dormirait également, il ne le fera pas. Il soupira avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Law remarqua rapidement le changement de comportement de Luffy mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Luffy le força à s'allonger sur le lit.

Le lit était assez grand pour deux personnes mais Law ne voulait pas dormir. Seulement Luffy ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il le força à s'allonger à côté de lui et sourit.

« - Il faut que tu dors, Law, lâcha Luffy avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es vraiment têtu, soupira le chirurgien, Je fais comment si ton état s'aggrave dans la nuit ?

- Je te fais confiance, sourit-il, Je sais que tu t'en rendras compte. Et puis je finirais surement par le ressentir si quelque chose ne va pas !

- Allonges-toi et dors, contra le capitaine des Heart. »

Luffy acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'allonger à côte de Law. Mais avant de s'endormir il subtilisa un baiser au chirurgien. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour le rejeter et finalement il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, entrainer par la respiration régulière de Luffy. Celui-ci avait la tête sur son torse et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Le bras de Law s'enroulait également autour de la taille du brun.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, loin de là, un homme regardait les fils devant lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau tout en réfléchissant rapidement à ce qui venait de se passer. Il croisa les bras. Il avait essayé de briser les fils, ce qu'il était parvenu à faire. Seulement ces derniers s'étaient reconstitués deux minutes plus tard comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il lui était impossible de les briser, c'était soit la personne responsable de ça, soit la victime qui pouvait réussir à les briser.

Ça ne servait donc à rien d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Il sortit de la pièce, faisant attention à ce que personne n'était dans les couloirs du bateau, et retourna dans sa cabine. La raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Il avait surpris une conversation entre son capitaine et quelqu'un d'autre la veille. Ce dernier avait voulu savoir où elle en était avec Luffy.

Il sera les poings en se rappelant qu'il trahissait son capitaine mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse continuer cette histoire. Rendre ses souvenirs à Luffy avait été la première idée qui lui était passé par la tête. Mais cela avait échoué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la suite. Pour le moment, cela semblait être en faveur du capitaine des Mugiwara.

« - Tu as l'air penseur, souffla son capitaine, assise sur son lit, lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte.

- Je réfléchissais à comment te sortir de cette situation, avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne tente rien, ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

- Je le ferais jusqu'à que je comprenne pourquoi tu t'en prends à lui, grogna-t-il. »

Elle soupira avant d'abandonner l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Il était têtu et elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle finit par quitter la cabine de son second et retourna dans la sienne, les paroles de ce dernier toujours en tête. Qu'importe si c'était mal ou non, elle avait déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Et il était trop tard pour elle pour revenir en arrière.

* * *

Encore un chapitre de fini.

Ça vous plait encore ? Le chapitre et le lemon étaient réussis ?

Law en croisant les bras : Récapitulons. On a eu un lemon Penguin x Shachi. Luffy a retrouvé la mémoire mais la perdu à nouveau. Et on apprit que la mystérieuse fille qui s'en prend à Luffy rendait des comptes à une autre personne.

Moi : Exactement. En plus j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi le lemon.

Luffy : Moi je n'ai rien trouvé de bizarre.

Moi : … ,

Law : Eh ben, je me demande comment va être la suite.

Moi : … Plus calme … enfin … ,

Law : Qu'est-ce que tu as à marmonner ?

Luffy : Au fait, le lemon Law x Luffy est au prochain chapitre ?

Moi, légèrement ailleurs : Bien sur.

Law et Luffy : Sérieusement ?

Moi : Hein ?

Law : Le lemon.

Moi : Bah oui ! Faut bien non ?

Law : J'aurai pensé que tu ne l'aurais pas dit directement.

Moi : Ben tu t'es trompé. Satisfait ?

Law et Luffy : Parfaitement.

Moi : Pour une fois.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il était réussi. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Review ?


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 11 avec le lemon Law x Luffy ^^

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Lou** : Contente que ce chapitre t'es plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Jessy-choco** : Pour ta question, que la réponse soit oui ou non, je ne peux rien te dire ! En ce qui concerne le lemon, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le qualifier de très hot. Merci pour ta review.

**Rating** : M

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique.**_

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 11

Luffy ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il essaya de se rappeler des évènements de la veille avant de reconnaître l'infirmerie. La petite discussion avec Law lui revint rapidement en tête et il se souvenu qu'il avait eu de la fièvre et qu'il avait forcé Law à dormir avec lui. Il reconnut rapidement le sweat de Law sur lequel il était appuyé. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir et il essaya de ne pas bouger pour éviter de réveiller Law.

« - Oh, la belle au bois dormant, l'appela le chirurgien, Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la belle au bois dormant ? Répliqua-t-il en se redressant légèrement. »

Ils se fixèrent en silence avant que Luffy ne se mette à rire. Law l'observa quelques instants et soupira en se disant intérieurement qu'il allait mieux. Il posa quand même sa main sur le front de Luffy pour vérifier sa température. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« - Eh Law, commença Luffy, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire avant de la perdre à nouveau, soupira-t-il.

- Hein ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris, Sérieusement ?

- Oui, tu as hurlé avant de dire les noms de tes nakamas d'après Penguin et Shachi, expliqua-t-il.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose en t'écoutant, lui confia Luffy.

- Tu m'as plaqué au sol et tu m'as hurlé que tout était de ma faute. Je pense que tu parlais du fait que tu avais perdu la mémoire à cause de moi. Du moins c'est ce que j'en ai conclu.

- Je ne me rappelle pas, murmura-t-il.

- Je l'ai remarqué mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas si important, assura le chirurgien.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu serais responsable.

- On verra lorsque tu retrouveras la mémoire. »

Luffy hocha la tête avant qu'un faible sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage. Il posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de Law, ne voulant pas bouger du lit. Le chirurgien ne semblait pas non plus vouloir bouger. Il fixait le plafond tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit pendant que sa main se posait sur la tête de Luffy, entremêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le capitaine des Mugiwara ferma les yeux et laissa ses pensées vagabondées sur n'importe quel sujet. Il espérait que ce moment n'est pas de fin.

« - Au fait, il paraît que tu te débrouilles bien au poker maintenant, laissa entendre Law.

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant, légèrement surpris.

- Pour savoir comment tu aurais pu retrouver la mémoire, j'ai demandé à Shachi et Penguin de m'expliquer ce qui s'était passé pendant la soirée.

- Tu … ,

- Je sais donc que tu as raconté ce qui s'était passé lorsque nous sommes partis à ce bal, affirma-t-il.

- Je vois, souffla-t-il nerveusement.

- En y repensant je me rends compte que cette fois-ci aussi on n'a pas pu continuer, fit le capitaine des Heart avec un sourire amusé.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, lâcha Luffy.

- Tu sais que je suis loin d'avoir les mêmes sentiments que toi, Luffy, lui rappela-t-il, Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'irai plus loin parce que j'ai des sentiments.

- Mais qui parle de ça ? Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est de cette façon que tu tomberas amoureux de moi, s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Donc ça ne veut rien dire !

- Pour l'instant, ajouta le plus jeune avec un sourire carnassier tout en se rapprochant de son visage, Parce que bientôt tu ne pourras plus nier ne pas m'aimer, Law !

- On verra bien. »

Les lèvres de Luffy se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était lent et doux. Aucun des deux capitaines ne se pressait. Ils prenaient le temps. Luffy ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour laisser la langue de Law rejoindre la sienne. Law passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Luffy, caressant doucement le torse de son futur amant. Ce dernier avait placé les siennes dans les cheveux du brun, répondant au baiser.

Doucement Law l'allongea sur le lit de l'infirmerie, brisant rapidement le baiser pour enlever le tee-shirt de Luffy. Il scella de nouveau leurs lèvres, échangeant un baiser plus passionné que le premier avant de le briser à cause du manque d'air. Law déposait quelques baisers sur le cou de Luffy, faisant soupirer ce dernier de plaisir. Il fit en même temps glisser ses mains sur le torse du plus jeune avant d'attraper ses deux bouts de chair. Il s'amusa à les pincer légèrement tout en mordillant la peau de son cou.

Luffy commençait à sentir son corps se réchauffer. Il gémit doucement, essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit. Il était encore trop tôt et tout le monde dormait sauf Penguin et Shachi qui était à la vigie. Un petit cri sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il sentit Law qui mordillait l'un de ses mamelons avant de lécher, passant la pointe de sa langue sur sa peau.

Son pantalon le serrait de plus en plus en ressentant le désir que lui procurait Law. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu plus du corps de Law, frôlant son érection de ses hanches ce qui fit gémir plus fortement Luffy avant que Law ne l'embrasse.

Il s'éloigna en sentant les mains de Luffy le poussaient légèrement. Le brun au chapeau de paille eut un sourire carnassier et attrapa les bords du sweat de Law pour l'enlever. Le chirurgien le laissa faire et le regarda lancer son sweat au sol, rejoignant le tee-shirt. Une fois cela fait Luffy s'arrête. Il regardait les tatouages de Law qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il les caressa du bout des doigts avant de commencer à déposer des baisers sur le torse du brun. Ce dernier fermait les yeux et laissa les sensations l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas nier les sensations que lui procuraient les mains et la bouche de Luffy.

Des gémissements sortits de la bouche de Law alors que Luffy caressait un endroit qui le fit plus réagir que les autres. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour comprendre et de continuer à mordiller cet endroit, faisant gémir plus fort le chirurgien. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de ce dernier et défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair. Il posa sa main sur l'érection de Law recouvert du tissu noir du boxer.

Law revint rapidement à la réalité et plaqua de nouveau Luffy sur le lit pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Son envie avait augmenté d'un coup lorsque Luffy avait touché son érection. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il attrapa le pantalon de Luffy, défit le bouton avant de l'enlever en même temps que son boxer. Il les jeta au sol avant d'attraper l'érection du brun sous lui. Luffy gémit fortement, rejetant la tête en arrière sous le coup du plaisir. Law en profita pour embrasser la clavicule du brun. Il commença de lent vas et vient sur le sexe de son amant qui continuait de gémir, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges. Son dos se décollait du matelas lorsque Law accéléra un peu plus.

« - L-Law, gémit-il, P-Plus … aahh … Plus vite.

- Comme ça ? Demanda le chirurgien en accélérant le rythme avant de reprendre la vitesse initiale.

- Laaaaw ! »

Le chirurgien eut un petit rire avant d'enlever sa main, faisant grogner le brun. Cependant Luffy n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la pointe de la langue de Law glisser le long de sa verge. Il rejeta de nouveau la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'un cri silencieux s'échapper de ses lèvres. Rapidement Law lécha un peu plus la verge avant de la prendre en bouche. Luffy dut plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour camoufler les gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes Law comprit que Luffy arrivait à sa limite. Il sentait le membre du plus jeune pulsait contre sa langue alors que son corps tremblait. Il accélérant une dernière fois avant que Luffy ne se libère dans sa bouche dans un long gémissement à moitié étouffé. Law se recula et avala la semence du brun avec un sourire carnassier. Il regarda le corps de Luffy parcouru de tremblements alors qu'il haletait fortement, un bras sur les yeux et les joues rouges. C'était vraiment un appel au viol.

Law se pencha vers lui et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son amant tout en enlevant le bras qui lui cachait les yeux.

« - Alors ? Fit-il sensuellement.

- Je … , tenta-t-il, le souffle court.

- La suite devrait encore plus te plaire. J'espère que tu as encore la force de continuer, le provoqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sur, répliqua-t-il vivement en se redressant légèrement.

- Tant mieux. »

Il embrassa chastement les lèvres de Luffy avant d'attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il revint rapidement vers le brun qui l'attendait tout en le regardant. Law ouvrit rapidement la bouteille et recouvrit ses trois doigts de la lotion. Il posa ensuite la bouteille sur le meuble à côté puis se pencha à nouveau vers Luffy tout en avançant ses doigts vers l'entrée de ce dernier.

« - Il va falloir que tu te détendes Luffy, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres du plus jeune. »

Luffy hocha la tête afin d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, se détendant au maximum. Law en profita pour enfoncer un premier doigt à l'intérieur avant d'ajouter rapidement un deuxième. Le visage de Luffy montra faiblement le fait qu'il avait mal. Law commença à bouger ses doigts en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Mais au bout de quelques il ajouta un troisième.

« - L-Law, gémit Luffy alors qu'une grimace de douleur était présente sur son visage, Ça … Ça fait mal.

- Je sais, affirma le chirurgien. »

Tout en disant cela il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans l'antre du plus jeune et toucha la prostate de ce dernier qui écarquilla les yeux tout en gémissant de plaisir. Les lèvres de Law se plaquèrent sur les siennes pour étouffer le gémissement. Si quelqu'un débarquait maintenant, il aurait du mal à expliquer la situation sans qu'un de ses nakamas ne comprenne de travers.

Il continua à marteler la prostate de Luffy qui continuait de gémir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il enleva ses doigts et enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Il recouvrit rapidement son sexe de lubrifiant et se plaça entre les jambes de Luffy. Il leva la tête vers le brun qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, donnant son accord pour qu'il continue.

Il le pénétra lentement avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Luffy qui essaya de le cacher au maximum. Law souffla fortement, les parois se resserrant autour de son sexe. Luffy respirait de grandes bouffées d'air dans l'espérance de calmer la douleur. Law embrassa doucement sa peau pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Luffy ne sentait plus rien. Il prévint le chirurgien qu'il pouvait commencer et un faible coup de reins lui répondit.

Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de la bouche de Luffy alors que Law commençait à accélérer. Il attrapa les épaules du chirurgien avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher. Ses jambes se posèrent sur les hanches de Law. Le chirurgien accéléra encore une fois et frappa violemment la prostate de Luffy. Le brun au chapeau de paille rejeta la tête en arrière tout en gémissant de pur plaisir. Law en profita pour embrasser la clavicule de son amant et d'y laisser un suçon.

La chaleur augmentait dans la pièce, rendant leur corps recouvert d'une couche de sueur alors que Law continuait de se déhancher en Luffy. Il frappait toujours la prostate du plus jeune qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses gémissements. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux vitreux reflétaient le plaisir qu'il ressentait, encourageant Law à continuer à marteler sa prostate.

Aucun mot n'était échangé si ce n'était des « Plus fort » ou des « Plus vite ». Law accéléra une dernière fois, claquant violemment ses hanches contre la peau de Luffy. Le dos du plus jeune s'arqua sous le plaisir et il cria le prénom de Law en se libérant entre leur corps après quelques coups de reins. Le chirurgien le suivit rapidement et se libéra à l'intérieur de Luffy, la jouissance l'ayant pris par surprise avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Luffy se laissa tomber sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Il regarda Law au-dessus de lui qui se retenait de ses bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était autant irrégulière que la sienne. Luffy laissa un sourire s'afficher sur son visage sans pour autant s'empêcher d'être déçu. Déçu que sa première fois avec Law avait été faite sans sentiment partagé. Il avait accepté et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Cela faisait depuis le jour du bal qu'il rêvait de coucher avec Law. Si jamais Penguin ne les avait pas interrompu la dernière fois, ils l'auraient surement déjà fait. Seulement il aurait aimé que Law l'aime. Mais il avait déjà compris que Law ne tombait pas amoureux facilement.

Il se redressa légèrement et embrassa les lèvres de Law tout en posant sa main sur le visage de ce dernier. Le chirurgien ouvrit les yeux et répondit au baiser tout en replaçant Luffy sur le lit. Lorsqu'il brisa le baiser, il se retira et s'installa à côté de Luffy. Mais il ne s'était pas allongé, il était resté assis et réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait aimé mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas pour autant changé. Il se tourna vers Luffy qui recommençait à s'endormir. Même si Luffy était têtu par moments, Law savait qu'il avait compris. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche après avoir recouvert Luffy d'une couverture et d'avoir plié les affaires de ce dernier sur une chaise.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et alluma le jet d'eau avant de rentrer dans la douche. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille tout en laissant l'eau coulée sur son corps. L'accusation de Luffy l'intriguait. Qu'avait-il pu faire ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Il soupira et revint rapidement à la réalité. Il était épuisé mais la journée commençait à peine. Il finit par attraper le savon et commença à se laver sans pour autant s'enlever cette histoire de la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Wakame se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour savoir l'état de Luffy. Il ne savait pas si Luffy allait mieux ou non. Il était parti voir Shachi et Penguin à la vigie pour en savoir plus mais ces deux derniers dormaient tranquillement. Penguin avait un bras autour de la taille du châtain qui avait la tête posée sur le torse du navigateur. Il avait souri en les voyant ainsi avant de prendre une photo du couple, en souvenir.

Il était sorti mais avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie il fit un détour par la cuisine. Ban y était et buvait un café, assis à une table. Lorsqu'il vit Wakame il sortit de ses pensées et invita le charpentier à boire un café. Ce dernier accepta l'offre de Ban, qui avait empêché sans le savoir la mort subite du charpentier. Si jamais il avait été dans l'infirmerie, Law lui en aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

« - Alors Rayleigh, souffla Shakky avant de poser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, Tu as une trace de Monkey-chan ? »

Rayleigh regarda la barman en silence. Il secoua négativement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait toujours aucune piste.

« - Toujours rien, soupira-t-il, Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti de son plein gré. Il était déterminé à s'entrainer.

- Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose pendant que tu dormais et quelqu'un l'a enlevé, proposa Shakky, Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Tu en as parlé à Hancock ?

- Non , assura-t-il, Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que personne ne soit au courant de cette histoire, surtout Hancock !

- Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle, Si jamais elle le savait, elle naviguerait sur toutes les mers à la recherche de Monkey-chan.

- Je me demande s'il va bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle, Luffy-chan doit surement allait bien en ce moment !

- Même s'il a été capturer ? Demanda-t-il sceptique. »

Shakky laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres en entendant la question de Rayleigh. Elle avait l'impression que Luffy était en de bonnes mains en ce moment. Avec une personne en qui Luffy pouvait avoir confiance.

« - Voyons Rayleigh, tu sais que Monkey-chan a dû déjà se libérer si jamais il avait été capturer.

- Oui, admit-il, Par contre qui a pu le capturer ? Personne ne sait qu'il s'entrainait, ni où il se trouvait.

- C'est là le problème, dit-elle, Cette personne doit être bien renseignée pour trouver l'endroit où tu l'entrainais. Et elle doit surement avoir quelque chose d'important contre Monkey-chan. Reste à savoir quoi.

- Si on avait une piste sur la personne qui est fait ça, je pourrais rapidement la retrouver elle et Luffy par la même occasion.

- À condition qu'il soit avec son kidnappeur.

- J'ai l'impression que tu pourrais avoir une idée de la personne qui se trouverait avec Luffy en ce moment, lui confia-t-il, intrigué.

- Trafalgar-chan. »

Rayleigh écarquilla un peu les yeux. Trafalgar ? Trafalgar Law ? Elle pensait réellement que Luffy pourrait avec le Chirurgien de la Mort ? Il avait quelques doutes. Même si Law avait sauvé Luffy à Marine Ford, comment aurait-il pu savoir que Luffy avait été capturer ?

« - Pourquoi Trafalgar aiderait Luffy à nouveau ? Demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

- Qui sait ! Dit-elle avec un sourire, Il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour Monkey-chan. Après tout, ce petit est irrésistible.

- Je ne pense pas que ce serait pour cette raison, lui confia-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Je propose seulement quelques suppositions, se justifia-t-elle avec un sourire, Je n'ai jamais dit que ça pouvait s'avérer être juste.

- Va savoir.

- De toute façon, Monkey-chan a bien ta vive-carde. Il reviendra de lui-même.

- Cela semble être la meilleure chose à faire, céda-t-il, Seulement j'aimerais bien savoir comment il va en ce moment. »

Shakky acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle partageait aussi l'avis de Rayleigh. Elle voulait également savoir comment aller Luffy mais ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communiquer avec le brun au chapeau de paille.

D'après Rayleigh, Luffy avait disparu en pleine nuit. De ce qu'il se souvenait, ils dormaient tranquillement autour d'un feu après une journée à s'entrainer à la maitrise du haki. Mais le lendemain il n'y avait plus de Luffy. Il avait cru que le brun était parti faire un tour mais lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier ne revenait pas, il s'était inquiété. Et après avoir cherché pendant des heures, il avait conclu que Luffy avait disparu.

Il trouvait bizarre qu'il n'eût rien entendu pendant la nuit, ni même ressentit une présence. Mais en voyant son épée éloignée de l'endroit où il l'avait posé avant de s'endormir, il sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose. Seulement il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait pu se passer cette nuit-là. Après avoir récupéré ses affaires, il avait quitté l'île et était retourné vers Shabondy. En arrivant au bar de Shakky, cette dernière fut surprise de le voir ici, seul.

« - Tu finiras par le retrouver, assura la barman, Il doit surement aller bien et essaie de revenir ici, qui sait ! »

Rayleigh ne fut pas contre la supposition de Shakky et but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre. Il croyait en Luffy. Le brun reviendrait, il en était sûr. Il lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Wakame frappa quelques coups à la porte de l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas de réponse mise à part un éclat de rire de la part de Luffy. Il ouvrit lentement et doucement la porte pour voir à l'intérieur. Law et Luffy n'étaient pas dans l'infirmerie ce qui le surpris. Il était pourtant sur d'avoir entendu Luffy rire à l'intérieur.

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la salle de bain à côté. Mais il n'osa pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas finir en petits morceaux. Son regard fut attiré par les affaires de Luffy au sol et le sweat de Law à côté. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant qu'un sourire satisfait s'affiche sur son visage. Il fit demi-tour et quitta l'infirmerie sans faire de bruit.

« - Tu as entendu ? Fit Luffy en tournant la tête vers la porte.

- Quoi donc ? S'arrêta Law en faisant de même.

- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose, ajouta le plus jeune.

- Tu as cru, releva le chirurgien avec un sourire moqueur, Tu as surement dû rêver !

- Je te jure que j'ai entendu quelque chose, assura-t-il.

- Mais oui, souffla Law avant d'ajouter, Maintenant arrête de bouger ! On ne va jamais terminer si tu continues de bouger. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de t'aider à te laver ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire accepter, dit-il en riant, Et puis c'est de ta faute si j'ai mal en bas du dos.

- Arrête de bouger, répéta Law en rallumant l'eau froide qui coula sur Luffy. »

Ce dernier se mit à hurler avant de réussir à couper l'eau. Il jeta un regard meurtrier à Law qui souriait d'amusement. Le brun au chapeau de paille finit par laisser Law lui laver les cheveux. Le chirurgien avait enlevé son sweat pour éviter de le mouiller car il savait parfaitement que Luffy ne resterait pas calme.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors ? Ça vous plaît encore ? Ce lemon vous a plu ?

Luffy : Enfin un lemon sur nous ! Mais le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, non ?

Moi : Après le lemon, j'ai essayé de trouver une idée mise à part la conversation entre Shakky et Rayleigh mais j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose.

Law : Pourtant tu as des idées pour la suite, non ?

Moi : Oui mais ces idées-là, je préfère les écrire dans le prochain chapitre.

Luffy : Sinon, ça veut dire que la relation avec Law va évoluer ?

Moi : … ,

Law : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu as pas de bonnes idées en tête ?

Moi : Attends la semaine prochaine, tu comprendras !

Law : Comme d'habitude.

Moi : C'est ça.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que le lemon vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Review ?


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour / Bonsoir :)

Voilà le chapitre 12.

Réponses aux review anonymes :

**Jessy-choco **: Contente que ça t'est plu. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes idées et mon style d'écriture. Merci pour ta review.

**Guest** : Je me doute bien que beaucoup de personnes attendaient ce lemon :D Merci pour ta review.

**Marine** : Merci a toi pour poster une review. Je suis contente que le lemon t'es plu ainsi que le chapitre.

**Lou** : Contente que le lemon t'es plu. Merci pour ta review.

**Rating **: On repasse à T.

**Petite précision** : Les pensées des personnages sont en _**gras et italique**_. Les souvenirs de Luffy en_ italique._

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

Chapitre 12.

« - Bon, on doit repeindre tout le sous-marin, souffla Luffy en attrapant un pinceau, En avant ! »

Penguin, Shachi et Wakame regardèrent Luffy avec un regard médusé. Se rendait-il compte qu'ils devaient rependre la totalité de l'extérieur ? La dernière attaque de la marine avait quelque peu endommagé la peinture du sous-marin et Law n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de donner ce travail à eux. Luffy avait demandé avec un grand sourire s'il pouvait les aider et le chirurgien avait finit par accepter.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites, s'écria Luffy après avoir grimpé en haut du sous-marin, On va jamais terminer si on ne s'y met pas maintenant.

- Il est irrécupérable, soupira Penguin avant d'attraper un pot de peinture, Mais il a raison au fond.

- C'est parti, ajouta Wakame. »

Shachi resta silencieux avant d'attraper un pot de penture jaune et un pinceau. Penguin délimita rapidement les zones qu'ils devaient s'occuper avant d'attribuer un endroit à ses amis. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils s'amusèrent à repeindre la surface du sous-marin tout en discutant. Luffy avait déjà terminé sa partie et attendait patiemment que Shachi, Penguin et Wakame finissent leur partit.

Rien d'important ne se passait jusqu'à que Wakame ne décide de vouloir rentrer dans le sous-marin pour aller récupérer une bouteille d'eau. Luffy ne pouvait pas nier qu'il fasse chaud et faire le travail de Law lui donnait encore plus chaud.

« - Eh Luffy, l'appela Shachi, Qu'est-ce que tu fais juste au-dessus de la porte ?

- Rien, souffla-t-il, J'ai fini ma partie donc j'attends.

- Je viens de terminer et je m'ennuie un peu à vrai dire, expliqua le mécanicien avec un ton amusé.

- Toi, commença lentement Luffy, un sourire moqueur sur le visage, Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête ? Est-ce parce que Wakame t'a empêché de terminer avec Penguin ou seulement parce que tu t'ennuies ? »

Un peu plus loin à sa droite, Shachi pouvait entendre Penguin rire légèrement à la remarque de Luffy. Le mécanicien des Heart ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire, c'était la vérité. Il avait envie de se venger du fait que Wakame les avaient interrompu la dernière fois.

« - N'oublie pas que toi aussi tu pourrais te venger de lui, lui lança le châtain.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Luffy en haussant les épaules pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur la rembarre avec ses bras, Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

- Il y a deux semaines, lorsqu'il est venu dans l'infirmerie alors que tu venais de … ,

- Shachi, l'arrêta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Tu as gagné ! Monte j'ai une idée.

- Je vous jure que si ça dégénère, vous vous débrouillez face à Law, les prévenus Penguin.

- Oui, Penguin adoré, répondit Shachi avec un grand sourire. »

Au fond de lui Penguin savait d'avance que Law allait surement débarquer au mauvais moment. Et encore une fois le capitaine des Heart allait s'énerver contre eux et les disséquer vivant. Comme l'avait rappelé Shachi, cela faisait deux semaines que Law et Luffy avaient couchés ensemble. Ça n'avait pas été secret puisque l'air satisfait qu'avait affiché Wakame en revenant de l'infirmerie avait alerté l'équipage. Et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux membres des Heart pour comprendre. Bien sur, comme s'était attendu Penguin, Law n'avait rien dit sur ça, pas une seule fois. Il se fichait éperdument que quelqu'un le sache ou non.

Seulement depuis deux semaines, plus rien ne s'était passé entre Law et Luffy, ce qui avait inquiété Shachi et Penguin. Wakame avait pensé que c'était de sa faute et s'était excusé auprès de Luffy mais ce dernier avait affirmé avec un grand sourire qu'il n'avait rien fait, mis à part le fait d'être rentré dans l'infirmerie sans prévenir.

Shachi avait essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait mais il avait rapidement arrêté en remarquant que même Luffy ne comprenait pas. Il agissait par instinct et au fond de lui, Luffy savait qu'il devait attendre. Ce n'était pas à lui de venir mais à Law.

« - Alors qu'est-ce que tu as comme idée ? Demanda Shachi en arrivant devant Luffy en haut avant d'entendre la voix de Wakame dans le couloir.

- Tiens il arrive, murmura Luffy avec un sourire satisfait, Verse le reste du pot de peinture dès qu'il passera la porte, d'accord ? »

Shachi acquiesça d'un hochement avec un grand sourire avant de se préparer. Lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette passait la porte, ils renversèrent l'intégralité du pot de peinture sur la personne. Qu'importe qu'après ils devaient nettoyer, ils avaient envie de s'amuser. Cependant, ce n'était pas Wakame mais …

« - Law, s'étonnèrent-ils pendant que Penguin riait aux éclats. »

Le chirurgien serra les poings en remarquant qu'il était recouvert de peinture jaune. Il se tourna vers Penguin qui riait aux éclats avant de s'arrêter en sentant le regard meurtrier de son capitaine sur lui. Le brun finit par relever la tête et regarda Shachi et Luffy s'éloignaient de la rembarre.

« - Room, grogna-t-il. »

Une sphère bleue apparut et recouvrit l'intégralité du sous-marin. Law ne perdit pas de temps et permuta la place de Shachi et Luffy avec deux caisses de bois. Les deux pirates n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'ils étaient face à Law. En voyant le chirurgien recouvert de jaune, ils eurent du mal à garder leur calme.

« - Qui a eu l'idée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Luffy, s'exclamèrent Penguin et Shachi d'une même voix.

- Bande de traitre, s'écria le brun au chapeau de paille avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le visage, l'envoyant contre une caisse qui se brisa sous la force de l'impact.

- Mais tu es vraiment un gamin, s'énerva Law en soupirant avant de se tourner vers Shachi, Quant à toi, ne pense pas que tu vas t'en tirer parce que tu as répondu. »

Shachi déglutit difficilement avant de reculer d'un pas. Seulement Law avait déjà dégainé son nodachi et l'avait découpé en trois morceaux. Les jambes et le torse de Shachi étaient près de Penguin qui regardait la scène légèrement inquiet. La tête du châtain était dans la main droite du chirurgien qui semblait dans une colère noire.

« - À quoi pouvez-vous bien penser tous les deux ?

- Désolé capitaine, fit Shachi, On ne voulait pas que ça tombe sur toi !

- Que ça tombe sur Wakame ou sur moi, c'est la même chose ! L'interrompit-il d'un ton sec, Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça, tous les deux.

- Oui, capitaine ! Répondit le mécanicien alors que Luffy se redressait.

- Apprends à décompresser Law, sérieusement, murmura Luffy en enlevant la poussière sur ses vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda le chirurgien, la colère s'accentuant un peu plus.

- Arrête d'être tout le temps aussi sérieux, soupira Luffy, C'était pour rire. On comptait même nettoyer après.

- Mais à quoi tu penses sérieusement ? S'énerva le chirurgien avant de remarquer le regard insistant de Luffy sur lui, Quoi ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux être aussi froid. On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ? Ce n'est parce qu'on est des pirates qu'on n'a pas le droit de s'amuser ! Sérieusement Law, qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis deux semaines ? On dirait que tu es sur les nerfs. »

Law envoya la tête de Shachi à Penguin avant de s'avancer vers Luffy qui fixait encore Law avec un regard interrogateur. Il sentait l'air menaçant de Law mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il regarda Law abaisser son nodachi pour le découper comme Shachi. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il tenait sa tête au-dessus de l'océan.

« - À quoi tu joues, Luffy ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme mais qui fit comprendre à Luffy la gravité de la situation.

- À rien, je te dis seulement la vérité, répondit-il.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux, il me semble ! Ce n'est pas un gamin comme toi qui va me dicter ma conduite !

- C'est donc ça le problème, s'emporta Luffy, Je suis trop gamin à tes yeux ? En quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Depuis que tu es là, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des bêtises.

- C'est dans ma nature, s'énerva le plus jeune, Et puis même je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider il me semble ! Si c'était pour me sortir le fait que je n'arrête pas de t'énerver, tu aurais très bien pu me jeter par-dessus bord dès le premier jour. »

Les mots de Luffy surprirent les quatre membres des Heart présents. Law ne pouvait pas nier la surprise qu'il éprouvait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre ces mots-là de la part de Luffy. Pourtant cela n'apaisa pas sa colère. Elle venait plutôt d'accroitre un peu plus. Il reconstitua rapidement le corps de Luffy et se plaça devant lui avec un regard menaçant. Mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas impressionné et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il était temps qu'ils mettent les choses au clair.

« - Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? Demanda Law, le ton froid.

- Non, murmura doucement Luffy avant d'ajouter plus fortement, Mais n'ose pas dire le contraire. Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais déjà rencontré avant que je ne perde la mémoire donc tu savais parfaitement quel genre de caractère j'ai.

- Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ne t'arrête jamais de faire l'idiot !

- Parce que tu crois que tu es parfait ? Répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings, Tu ne te laisse jamais aller par tes émotions ! Tu ne veux jamais t'amuser. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, hein ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ?

- En rien, je l'admets ! Seulement ne me reproche pas de vouloir m'amuser. Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'énerve plus que d'habitude ? Même si je fais une bêtise, tu ne t'énerve pas autant, Law. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Cela fait deux semaines que tu … »

Luffy s'arrêta en pleine phrase tout en se rappelant d'un détail important. Cela faisait deux semaines que Law semblait sur les nerfs. Et qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Le brun au chapeau de Paille essaya de trouver une autre explication mais rien n'arrivait à le convaincre. Il releva la tête vers Law qui se frottait les yeux de sa main droite tout en soupirant.

« - Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, Et que c'est ça qui te rend irritable.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais, assura le chirurgien en fronçant les sourcils, Mais j'admets que c'est ça qui me rend irritable, pour reprendre tes dires.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve alors dans le fait d'avoir couché avec moi ? Ajouta-t-il, le ton devenant un peu plus menaçant.

- Tout, avoua-t-il, Parce-que depuis que j'ai couché avec toi, je me demande ce qui aurait été le mieux pour éviter que je me retrouve à me poser mille et une questions !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu m'énerves, grogna-t-il, Depuis que tu as atterri sur le sous-marin, tu changes tous dans ma vie ! Chaque fois que tu te rapproches de quelqu'un, tu changes tout dans sa vie.

- Je ne le fais pas consciemment, s'écria-t-il, Et puis je n'ai rien changé dans tes habitudes, ni dans celles de ton équipage.

- Je ne parle pas de ça mais du fait que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

Luffy resta silencieux tout en remarquant que Penguin, Shachi et Wakame étaient rentrés à l'intérieur. Il reporta son attention sur Law qui essayait de calmer sa colère. Au fond de lui, ça lui faisait mal de devoir se disputer avec le chirurgien. Seulement ils devaient mettre tout au clair. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait un geste du chirurgien.

« - Law, commença-t-il. »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais le chirurgien préféra rentrer à l'intérieur du sous-marin tout en évitant de regarder Luffy. Le brun au chapeau de paille sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur. Il aurait voulu que Law lui adresse un regard, meurtrier ou non. L'indifférence faisait bien plus mal.

Il regarda l'entrée du sous-marin où la peinture jaune était encore présente. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la réserve et d'attraper un sceau et une serpillère. Il alla remplir le seau d'eau et prit quelque chose pour enlever la peinture. Lorsqu'il revint sur le pont extérieur, Shachi s'y trouvait. Le châtain l'attendait avec un balai entre les mains.

« - Luffy … , commença-t-il.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper, le coupa-t-il.

- Non, l'arrêta-t-il sérieusement, Je vais t'aider !

- Shachi, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne te demande pas de me dire ce qui s'est passé, ni ce que tu ressens ! Lui expliqua-t-il, Je veux seulement t'aider pour la peinture. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je … »

Il regarda Shachi attraper le balai que ce dernier avait emmené puis commencer à nettoyer la peinture. Luffy finit par commencer de son côté et pendant plus d'une demi-heure, ils tentèrent d'enlever le plus de peinture possible. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, plus aucune tache de peinture n'était visible sur le pont. Shachi avait essayé tant bien que mal de faire rire ou sourire Luffy mais le brun au chapeau de paille n'avait pas envie de rire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Luffy se laissa tomber au sol tout en soupirant de soulagement. Shachi eut un faible sourire, il ne pouvait nier être autant soulagé que Luffy d'avoir terminé. Il reporta son attention sur le brun qui semblait dans ses pensées.

« - J'ai mal, soupira-t-il.

- Hein ? Lâcha le châtain, perdu.

- J'ai mal, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec Law et ses paroles me font mal.

- Je sais que Law peut être froid seulement ça lui passera, assura-t-il, Mais en tout cas il doit se poser beaucoup de questions à l'heure qu'il est. Tu as dû réussir à changer quelque chose en lui.

- Seulement j'ignore quoi ! S'énerva-t-il, J'aimerais que tout soit calme et tranquille, comme Penguin et toi !

- Ce n'est pas pareil dans le sens que toi et Law vous ne vous côtoyez pas depuis très longtemps. De plus, vous êtes censés être des ennemis puisque vous êtes capitaines et tous les deux à la recherche du One Piece.

- … ,

- Et vous avez des caractères opposés, termina le châtain, Law a toujours été calme et réfléchit toujours avant de faire quelque chose. Toi tu es plutôt impulsif et tu fonces dans le tas. Tu adores t'amuser et ne penses pas que Law n'aime pas non plus, c'est le contraire. C'est juste que depuis que la guerre de Marine Ford est terminée il réfléchit à beaucoup de choses. Tu n'en as surement pas conscience à cause de ton amnésie mais les choses bougent rapidement.

- Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se détendre quelque temps. Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il s'amuse tous les jours, seulement qu'il oublie un peu la pression qu'il doit ressentir. Si comme tu le dit il réfléchit à beaucoup de choses, il ne doit pas se reposer souvent. Et être capitaine n'est pas de tout repos, j'en sais quelque chose. Tu dois toujours montrer en quelque sorte l'exemple. Si jamais tu flanches, sur qui l'équipage peut compter ?

- Je comprends mais Law est borné. Au fond j'espère que tu arriveras à le faire tomber amoureux de toi, Luffy, avoua-t-il.

- … ,

- Depuis que tu es là Law change peu à peu, murmura-t-il, On aime toujours notre capitaine, tel qu'il est. Seulement je trouve que ta présence lui permet de retrouver certaines choses qu'il a perdues au cours de son enfance.

- Et c'est ça qui doit l'énerver ! Conclut Luffy, J'arrive et je lui rappelle certaines choses qu'il avait oubliées. »

Shachi hocha la tête. Il était un peu soulagé que Luffy comprenne rapidement la situation. Il savait que ce dernier avait mal à cause de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Law. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré laisser Luffy lui en parlait en premier. Penguin lui avait conseillé de ne pas le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. En repensant au navigateur, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Il souffla intérieurement avant de reporter son attention sur Luffy qui se relevait.

« - Aller je vais aller faire un tour à la salle de bain pour m'enlever la peinture que j'ai dans les cheveux, sourit-il avant d'ajouter, Tu n'as pas été touché par la peinture ?

- Non, affirma le mécanicien, Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ton entrainement ne va surement pas tarder.

- Tu penses vraiment que Law va venir alors qu'il doit être énervé ?

- Sincèrement, oui ! Et je te plains d'avance parce qu'un Law énervé par quelque chose et un Law sadique durant un entrainement.

- Merci, ça me rassure beaucoup, se moqua-t-il avant d'attraper le sceau et la serpillère. »

Shachi se mit à rire légèrement avant de rentrer à l'intérieur avec Luffy. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla déposer le balai dans la réserve. Luffy se dirigea vers la salle de bain une fois qu'il eut quitté Shachi. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il se heurta à Bepo.

« - Désolé, fit l'ours polaire.

- Ne t'excuse pas, sourit Luffy, C'est moi qui ne regardais pas.

- Désolé.

- Bepo, fit le brun en riant légèrement.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda soudainement le second des Hearts.

- Euh oui, répondit-il, prit au dépourvu.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, assura-t-il.

- En fait … ,

- Le capitaine non plus ne va pas bien, lui confia-t-il.

- _**Bepo.**_

- Il m'a dit de te dire que l'entrainement était maintenu, ajouta-t-il.

- Compris. Merci Bepo. »

L'ours polaire lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner de Luffy, reprenant son chemin pendant que le brun en faisait autant. Il finit par arriver à la salle de bain et prit une douche pour pouvoir enlever la peinture de ses cheveux. Il se glissa sous l'eau une fois déshabillé et essaya d'enlever la peinture avec le shampoing. Ses pensées dérivèrent de la dispute avec Law jusqu'à la discussion avec Bepo. Il adorait l'ours polaire et ne se retenait pas pour lui sauter de temps en temps dessus pour le serrer contre lui. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Son sourire se fana et il arrêta son geste. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rappelant de certaines choses alors que l'eau rinçait ses cheveux.

Une douleur se manifesta et il porta sa main à son crâne tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il arrêta l'eau de la douche et prit une serviette pour l'enroulait autour de sa taille avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur près de lui. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que quelque chosait lui revenait en tête.

* * *

_Une explosion se fit entendre et Chopper tomba quelques mètres plus loin sur la neige. Kureha cria le nom de Chopper avant que Luffy n'appelle Wapol après avoir accroché le drapeau pirate avec la manche déchirée de la veste qu'il portait._

_« - Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te faire passer pour un pirate ? Un pirate qui ne veut pas risquer sa vie … , dit-il avec un ton froid, Tu ne sais pas ce que représente un drapeau pirate !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il … , commença Chopper en le regardant._

_- Ce que représente un drapeau pirate, Mugiwara ? Demanda Wapol avant de rire, Comme si cette ridicule décoration pirate pouvait représenter quelque chose !_

_- C'est pour ça que tu seras toujours un lâche, conclut le brun._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu n'as pas le droit de brandir ce genre de drapeau !_

_- Comme si moi, le roi j'allais risquer ma vie pour brandir un vulgaire drapeau pirate ! Et tu oses remettre ce drapeau d'hippopotame là-haut ! »_

_Il tira une nouvelle fois un boulet de canon qui se dirigea vers Luffy. Chopper lui hurla de faire attention mais le brun ne bougea pas pour autant. _

_« - Tu penses pouvoir détruire ce drapeau ? Demanda Luffy. »_

_Le boulet de canon explosa et une fumée noire les empêchèrent de voir si Luffy était encore debout ou non. Pendant que Wapol riait à gorge déployée, la fumée finit par se dissiper, laissant apparaître Luffy qui tenait encore le drapeau._

_« - Tu vois … Tu ne peux pas le détruire, annonça-t-il._

_- Im-Impossible, firent les deux ennemis en même temps, C'est insensé._

_- Je ne sais pas à qui appartient ce drapeau, ni d'où il vient … , commença-t-il avant d'ajouter, Mais c'est un drapeau pour lequel on doit se battre. Tu ne le brandis pas impunément ! »_

_Un silence suivit la phrase de Luffy. Tout le monde le regardait tenir encore le drapeau dans sa main droite. Finalement il releva la tête, le regard menaçant._

_« - Ce n'est pas un drapeau que tu peux t'amuser à détruire ! Hurla-t-il, figeant leurs ennemis sur place._

_- Incroyable … , pensa Chopper en fixant Luffy, C'est donc ça … un pirate !_

_- Il … ne tombera jamais, affirma-t-il, Cette tête de mort est le symbole de ma volonté ! »_

* * *

_« -Hé ! Le renne ! Hurla Luffy, Devenons pirates ensemble ! »_

_Chopper n'en revenait pas que Luffy continuait de le chercher encore. Il fait nuit et le brun au chapeau de paille n'avait pas abandonné._

_« - Oï Luffy, abandonne. Ce n'est pas en hurlant qu'il va finir par se montrer, l'informa Usopp en tenant un bonhomme de neige._

_- Il n'a pas envie de devenir pirate, ajouta Zoro._

_- Là, tu te trompes ! Assura Luffy en pointant son doigt vers le vert, Je veux qu'il se joigne à nous !_

_- Ça c'est ce que tu veux ! S'écria le vert._

_- Ce n'est pas que je refuse de partir … , pensa Chopper en les regardant du toit où il était._

_- Le renne ! Montres-toi ! Hurla de nouveau le brun._

_- Mais je ne peux pas, s'arrêta le médecin en secouant la tête, Je ne peux pas partir ! Je ne leur ressemble pas ! »_

_Au bout de quelques minutes il finit par descendre et s'avancer vers l'avant du château où se trouvait Luffy, Zoro et Usopp. Luffy remarqua rapidement la présence de Chopper derrière lui. Il se retourna vers avec un grand sourire. Au même moment Nami et Vivi sortaient du château tout en trainant Sanji par les jambes._

_« - Hé ! Devenons pirates ensemble ! Répéta une énième fois Luffy en levant les bras._

_- Je ne peux pas, affirma Chopper._

_- Mais si, tu peux ! Ça sera amusant ! _

_- Tu n'as même pas entendu la raison, l'arrêta Usopp._

_- Parce que … , commença le renne avant de relever la tête et de dire plus sèchement, Parce que je suis un renne ! Avec des bois, des sabots et … Et une truffe bleue ! »_

_En l'écoutant, Nami se remémora rapidement la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec le docteur Kureha lorsque Luffy et Sanji avaient poursuivi Chopper dans le chapeau._

_« - Je souhaite devenir pirate, mais … , tenta-t-il, Je ne peux pas devenir l'ami d'un humain ! Je suis un monstre ! Quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas être votre compagnon. Alors … Alors, je suis là … »_

_Il mit quelques secondes à chercher les mots qu'il voulait._

_« - Je suis là pour vous remercier, avoua-t-il, Merci pour votre proposition. Je vais rester ici, mais … Si le cœur vous en dit, revenez me voir un de ces jours et … ,_

_- La ferme ! S'écria Luffy, Allons-y !_

_- C'est en disant « la ferme » que tu comptes le faire venir ? Lâcha Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. »_

_Chopper avait finit par accepter de venir avec eux._

* * *

« - _**Chopper,**_ pensa-t-il en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

- Tu vas bien, s'inquiéta Wakame en captant le regard de Luffy.

- Wakame, murmura-t-il, Qu'est-ce que … »

Ils étaient encore dans la salle de bain mais Luffy ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était assis contre le mur. Maintenant il se souvenait de Chopper et comprenait pourquoi la discussion avec Bepo lui avait déclenché le mal de tête. Chopper aussi était un animal qui parlait même si c'était grâce à un fruit du démon. Il souffla intérieurement tout en se disant qu'il lui manquait encore trois personnes et il aurait retrouvé la mémoire.

« - Luffy, l'appela Wakame en claquant des doigts, Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Assura-t-il, Je viens juste de me souvenir de Chopper.

- Chopper ?

- Le médecin de mon équipage, compléta-t-il.

- C'est génial, sourit-il avant d'ajouter, Il te reste combien de personne à te souvenir ?

- Trois, avoua-t-il.

- Ça va faire vide lorsque tu partiras, murmura-t-il.

- Hein ?

- Non rien, nia-t-il avant d'ajouter, Habille toi ! Law te cherche pour l'entrainement.

- C'est déjà l'heure ? S'étonna-t-il.

- D'après Shachi vous avez terminé de nettoyer la peinture sur le pont il n'y a pas longtemps, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai compris. Au fait Wakame, désolé d'avoir voulu te jeter de la peinture, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

- Ce n'est rien ! Si jamais c'était moi qui l'aurai pris j'aurai rigolé ! Affirma-t-il en souriant, Seulement … ,

- Seulement c'est tombé sur la mauvaise personne, termina doucement Luffy. »

Wakame ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Luffy se leva et s'habilla avant de revenir vers le charpentier qui l'attendait. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entrainement tout en discutant et en riant.

« - Aller, on y va, murmura Luffy une fois devant la porte.

- Ça va bien se passer, tenta-t-il, À plus tard.

- _**Si je ne suis pas mort,**_ pensa-t-il avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. »

Law était déjà là et l'attendait tout en lisant un livre sur la médecine avant de remarquer sa présence et de poser son livre. Luffy préféra garder le silence et se mit en garde rapidement. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'entrainement aujourd'hui, seulement un petit combat pour évacuer la colère qu'ils ressentaient.

* * *

Et voilà :)

Alors …

Law : Allons bon, maintenant on se dispute ! Décidément un coup c'est tout beau, tout rose ! Et la fois d'après c'est tout noir.

Moi : Vous avez des caractères totalement opposé et j'ai supposé qu'une bonne dispute entre vous deux vous permettrez de bien vous retrouver ensuite.

Luffy : Vrai ?

Moi : Parce que tu croyais que j'allais laisser votre relation à ce stade-là ?

Luffy : Vu comment tu deviens sadique, j'aurai pas été étonné.

Law : Il n'a pas tord.

Moi : … En plus j'avais une autre version de la dispute.

Law : Et comment était-elle ?

Moi : Pire. Je préfère celle dans le chapitre au final.

Law : Mais bon, je suppose que ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'on va se reparler.

Moi : Tu supposes bien, dit moi !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Review ?


End file.
